Fairy Baby
by Magnafeana
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have returned from their intense honeymoon to begin their lives as man and wife. But when an unexpected surprise happens, Lucy is put into grave dangers from past enemies and new ones.
1. Girls' Day Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima "Fairy Tail". However, original story line and any additional characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Lucy and Natsu have returned from their intense honeymoon to begin their lives as man and wife. But when an unexpected surprise happens, Lucy is put into grave dangers from past enemies and new ones.

* * *

 **Fairy Ever After: Book 1**

 **Fairy Baby**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Chapter One - Week 8**

 **Girls Day Out**

* * *

The place was dank and smelled like a monstrosity of vomit and other unsanitary scents. The dungeon chambers were made out a roughly cobblestone with leaks in the filling, and puddles of murky water the rats drank were splotched everywhere. There was no sunlight anywhere, not even in the cracks. The only lights were the torches at times, but even that was a stretch. Windows were not even considered. The point of the chambers was to isolate and commit suffering. If that meant obstructing their view from the real world and disconnecting them from time, so be it. The guards at every checkpoint were dumb creatures that understood the commands of their master, but no further. None had magical abilities. They were creatures built for submission, which wanted masters and wanted to have a purpose. They were the perfect soldiers.

The cells were quiet, save for the mutterings of madness. None of the guards were disturbed and kept their posts vigilantly.

There came a shrill scream.

None of them moved.

The scream that cell came from was occupied with a man of such high importance, his two highest and must trusted underlings and two rookie guards as well as the screamer—a blind woman with raggedy white hair, rags as clothes, and bad back problems. She was huddled in her corner, the corner she didn't use as her own toilet nor the corner she used for water. This was the corner they always shoved her in. It was her torture corner.

He smiled at her, cold. "Now now, we mustn't fight this _Peramal_ ," he soothed. "Didn't I promise you more food if you cooperated with me? I wouldn't want one of my trainees to have to, what do they say? 'Rough you up a bit'?"

"No!" she screamed, sounding like a tortured soul teetering on the cusp of madness. She was fighting it. She was fighting it within her to not give into his persuasive tongue. "Y-Y-You can't do this to me! I have been around for centuries! This shouldn't work on me!"

He tsked. "Times have changed, Aileen. You and I both know this. And you and I both know I need you to tell me more. You once gave my father a great prophecy. But I must ask you to explain. Can't you give us more?"

There came a slight chuckle. "I grow tired of this. Can I kill her now?" There was the sound of swords leaping out of their sheaths and their singing, ready for blood.

He looked back at one of his trainees. "Patience, my dear. Patience. Aileen was about to tell us something." He turned back to the old woman. "Weren't you?"

Aileen clutched her head in agony. The pain, the urge—it was all too much! She could feel a familiar force overwhelming her body as punishment for being held back. She felt it surge through her veins—something she thought would never happen again—and her eyes began to flicker into a silvery glow. She opened her mouth to let out another wail of anguish and defiance when words tumbled out of her mouth without her consent:

" _There will come a day when the great fires of old will die,_

 _And a phoenix shall be reborn from the ashes._

 _The stars and the light combine into one being,_

 _And may the night sky guide them."_

There came a derisive, interruptive snort. "We heard this part already," came a complain.

He glared at his other trainee. "Silence!" he hissed. "The _Peramal_ is still speaking!" The attention turned back to the trembling old woman, her blind, glowing eyes terrified and tears leaking out of them as she spoke in poetic song:

" _When blood meets blood, a feast shall commence_

 _When darkness meets death, blood shall spill_

 _History will be opened at the time of sacrifice_

 _One may live while the other must die."_

Aileen suddenly stopped, forcing her mouth to clamp shut as she fought tooth and nail to break from the spell. She trembled violently, her eyes glowing into a gold color, as she scrambled into the corner.

He grinned menacingly. "She's having it," he narrated. "She's gaining another part of the prophecy. This was what my father meant: there was always more to the prophecy, but she never knew when he tried to get it out of her. Broken prophecies are only told when the prophecy will be getting fulfilled soon." His eyes glow in sadistic glee. "That must the prophecy is getting fulfilled soon. Not much longer."

"Master, how much longer until she caves?" came the gentle voice.

He looked closely at Aileen. Her eyes were golden and shiny, and her lips were twitching, attempting to part open. He smiled. "Not much longer," he vowed.

Aileen's mouth shot open all of a sudden and a rush of voices joined her in song, some old, some young, some low and some high. Each contributed their part:

" _Peace be unto the land of the united_

 _As fire and stars are bound by fickle fate_

 _Lest two lost souls joins to make one_

 _One with the power of all ancestors in their hands_

 _Bear they the Mark of Unity_

 _May they carry peace in their hands."_

All of a sudden, Aileen stopped. Her eyes continued to glow, but the glow manifested her body as well. She began to turn into a sapphire glow, her body still trembling and eyes streaming of tears.

The guards were on instant alert and the trainees were tense, readying their weapons. "What is this magic?" one of them roared, sounding angered and a bit frightened.

He smiled as he watched Aileen be consumed in cerulean light. "Peace," he ordered. "She has finished. She is now dismissed."

Aileen suddenly shattered into a million blue pieces that automatically floated into the ceiling, passing above them. The whole room was in silent awe of what transpired in from of them, while he remained unaffected, swiftly standing up. He looked back at the corner. "Thank you, _Peramal_. The Dance of Two Souls prophecy has now been completely spoken," he announced to his trainees as they snapped their attention onto him. "She gave us the missing puzzle."

One of the trainees tilted their head. Her eyes were shut as normal, but he knew she was confused. "And that would be, Master?" she inquired.

He chuckled. It sounded wrong. It sounded off. "My dear, it means we have found the answer to ending this war. We know what we must get!" He swiftly marched out of the cell, opening the door with a flick of his wrist, cape swooshing behind him. His grin was downright maleficent. "We are going to find them. Just wait. We shall start the process now!"

* * *

Lucy hummed as she strode over to couch where a sleeping Exceed was, flank rising and falling in accordance to his breathing. Regardless that it was a Saturday, Natsu was tasked with an easy mission and would not be back home until later at night. Lucy smiled when she thought of him. It had been a good one and a half months since their honeymoon. When they returned home, the real world hit them and both returned back to their work. It was not much, however. The couple had planned on moving from Lucy's apartment to a new place closer to the guild. Natsu's home was still their property, but Lucy had refused to live in a house that was nearly falling in on itself. As they moved into their new flat, their work consisted of small solo missions or special requests. It was not much, but to them, it was fine.

Their life as husband and wife was never awkward. They easily accommodated to living in their spacious loft overlooking Magnolia City. Their dinners and nights together were full of conversation, matching smiles, and cuddling. When they returned from their honeymoon, of course the guild threw a celebration for the couple. It was lively with dancing and music and drinks and competitions—nothing short of a true Fairy Tail party. That night, Lucy and Natsu came home with Lucy slightly buzzed. But their night had not ended there. They made love in their new loft for the first time. It was not as tender as their first night of their honeymoon. It was rough and bruising and filled with screams and growls, all have which the neighbors complained about the next morning and a flustered Lucy apologized while Natsu stood beside her, triumphant. Ever since their first night, the next month and a half was filled spurts of sex. Sometimes tender and white-eyes bliss and others so loud that the neighbors would blush and glare at the couple the next morning.

Lucy turned on Lacrima-Vision with a simple wave of her hand and popped popcorn into her mouth. Even though they spent time together, sometimes it was not enough. Their jobs as mages were, at times, consuming. With them being partners, they would always team up for a mission. But sometimes, they would receive assignments meant as a solo mission or a mission specifically with someone else and they would not see each other for the next few days. It was truly tiresome, but neither would give it up for the world.

There came a knock on the door. Lucy did not even have to look when the door opened. "Hey guys," she helloed.

Levy was the first to greet Lucy as she walked over to the couch. "Hey Lu!"

Erza nodded, standing beside Levy. "It's great to see you again," she smiled.

Lucy laughed. "It's been three days. Miss me that much?" she teased.

Levy grinned. "Of course we have. And we are going out today," she announced.

"And where would we be going?" Lucy asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

Erza grabbed Lucy's hands and pulled her to her feet with a grin. "We are going to Pandora's Bread because it's about time you tell us about your honeymoon."

Lucy smiled and shook her head as she walked around her friends to grab her spirit keys and loft keys. As she slipped on an old pair of flip-flops, she said to them, "We all know we're going to Pandora's Bread because Erza knows the owner, and he gives her free strawberry cake."

Levy laughed while Erza blushed, both following Lucy out of the apartment. "What's wrong with strawberry cake?" Erza defended as the three of them headed out of the loft.

As Lucy locked her front door, Levy rounded on Erza. "Nothing's wrong with it, Erza, but we all know you'd give up your kids in a heartbeat for it," she joked.

Erza shrugged as the three made their way to the elevator. "I wouldn't give them up. They mean the world to me. I keep them around so they can learn to make me strawberry cake," she corrected proudly.

Levy shook her head in amusement. "They're like your own personal slaves, huh?"

Erza blinked. "Isn't that what having kids is all about?" she questioned.

The girls laughed as they took the stairs to the ground floor. The three walked through the lobby and stepped out with Erza and Levy flanking Lucy's side. As soon as the three took a step out into the world, Magnolia was spread before them. Magnolia was the stereotypical city in which everyone knew each other or at least knew of each other. The townspeople were friendly and fiercely protective of one another. When someone threatened one person, they threatened everyone. And Magnolia's people were not a force to be reckoned with. Especially when they were home to a guild like Fairy Tail.

It was a short walk to Pandora's Bread with it only being a few blocks away. They were seated in no time when Erza barged through the doors, demanding for her usual. Within minutes, the trio of friends was lounging outside with strawberry cake for Erza and coffee cake for Levy.

Levy swallowed a portion of her coffee cake and pointed her fork at Lucy. "Alright, spill it," she demanded.

Lucy feigned an innocent look. "Spill what, dear Levy?" she asked in a pseudo light voice.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Lucy Dragneel! We want to know how your honeymoon was!"

"I already told you guys though," Lucy chuckled.

Erza swallowed the last of her second slice of strawberry cake and moved onto her third slice. Her dark brown eyes looked at Lucy with an arched eyebrow. "Saying it was 'fine' or 'nice' or 'romantic' isn't sufficient, Lucy," she chided. "We want details. If we do not get an explanation to our liking"—Erza smiled sadistically—"I suppose Mira will have better luck than we."

Lucy paled. "Oh please no," she begged.

Levy smirked in triumph, exchanging a smug look with Erza. "Now that you know we mean business, let's have it: how was it? Where'd you guys go? Am I going to be an aunt soon?" Levy asked, shooting off question after question without letting Lucy explain.

Erza began to add her own. "Did they have good strawberry cake there? Did Natsu force you into anything?"

Lucy cut them off with a raised hand. The two of them fell silent and looked at her, Levy with eager eyes akin to a child and Erza with anticipation as if she was waiting for her name to be called. Lucy sighed. "You guys ask too much," she muttered.

Levy shrugged. "Natural curiosity," she dismissed.

Lucy scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. How was it? It was truly amazing," she began explaining. "We went to Tenrou Island actually."

Erza looked surprised as she stopped eating her cake. "Really?" she breathed in inquiry.

Lucy nodded almost shyly. "Yeah. Master and Mira set it up for us. It was so beautiful over there."

Levy beamed after she finished the rest of her coffee cake. "Even though we only go there for S-Class trials, I've always wanted to go there for just a vacation."

"It was too good to be true," Lucy confessed. "And the cabin we stayed at was beautiful too…" She sighed dreamily. "I may tell you guys it was 'nice' and it may sound like I'm being vague, but it's hard for me to describe it."

Erza sighed along with her, eyes swimming in soft understanding as her lips curled into a smile at seeing her friend happy. "I understand," she said. Levy and Lucy turned to her with unguarded curiosity. However, when the Requip Mage refused to elaborate on her statement, the two let it be.

Lucy sighed. "It was just so incredible, guys! The cabin was _amazing_!"

"What happened _in_ the cabin though?" Lucy looked to see Levy's eyes gleam in mischief and her smile turn into a knowing grin. Levy nudged Lucy. "Did your spirits' presents help in anyway?" she teased.

Lucy felt a heavy blush form on her face as Levy and Erza laughed at her abashed state. Lucy could still remember those nights of ardor and connection. The first night was when they made love to each other and consummated their marriage as man and wife. It was strange the first time, different. It was not how sex was described in books. There were no continuous seductive monologue or sexy begging. It was them being them. They were new to sex and the first experience of it would always be remembered as awkward, different, and momentous.

"I totally knew it!" Levy burst out. "You and Natsu… _you know_ …" At a suggestive raise of her eyebrows, Lucy shoved her away, making Levy laugh.

Erza flicked hair over her shoulder. "It is okay, Lucy. It's perfectly normal for that to happen." Her grin turned into a menacing growl and her eyes flickered in malicious threat. "That being said, if Natsu pushed you too far, let me know. He can't force you into anything, even if you're married."

Lucy shook her head. "No, he didn't. But thanks, Erza." She averted her eyes to the table, a content smile forming on her lips. "He didn't force me into anything really. But I don't know how to describe it…"

A hand landed on Lucy's and Lucy looked up to see Erza nodding at her. "There aren't words to describe it," she explained, "but I know how you feel. And the feeling never stops."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really?"

Erza nodded.

Lucy groaned. "Natsu is going to kill me for being too good to me then."

Levy huffed, puffing out her cheeks in irritation. "I'm starting to hate you," she muttered.

Lucy eyed Levy in mirth, nudging the petite woman with her shoulder. "Don't be like that, Levy! Gajeel will propose to you someday!"

Levy sighed, looking off to the side. One could see a little disappointment in her eyes when she bit her lip. "I hope so…"

Erza turned her attention to Levy. "You have been dating for two years," she reminded gently. "Give him time, Levy. You know he loves you with all his heart. But he doesn't want to go onto the next stage until you're ready."

Levy sniffed. "I _am_ though," she insisted.

"But not according to Gajeel," Lucy said.

Levy let out a breath of irritated air. "Whatever," she grumbled.

"So, how's Juvia doing?" Erza asked Lucy. The change of topic seemed to alleviate some of the tension at the table, but not all of it.

Lucy gave a half-shrug, leaning back in her chair. "She seemed fine yesterday. Gray won't let her out of the house right now with Gary only four years old." Lucy tsked. "He's getting too protective."

"I think he is doing something sweet for Juvia," Erza argued. "I am just shocked as it is that they are still dating."

Levy joined the conversation and said in a stiff voice, "He's probably waiting until Juvia's 'ready'."

Lucy shot Levy a sympathetic look, but continued the conversation about Juvia and Gray. "Well you know how they are right now. Juvia refuses to walk down the aisle until she's back to the weight she was before Gary. Remember when Gray tried proposing to her when she was just pregnant with Gary?"

An amused smile wove onto Levy's face. "How can anyone forget? I've never seen her so mad! Juvia has wanted Gray to marry her ever since they first met and then she yells at him for even bringing it up!"

"They were a little too young at the time," Erza recalled. "I wouldn't marry that young."

"But she nearly drowned the whole restaurant," Lucy protested. "And we were all there too! If it wasn't for Mira and Lisanna and me, everyone would have _died_ from her tsunami!"

Erza shrugged, swallowing another mouthful of strawberry cake. "Perhaps that will teach Gray not to propose to a pregnant woman," she offered.

Levy snorted, and Lucy chuckled, shaking her head. "You're impossible," she decided.

Their waiter slipped to their table, looking debonair in his white dress shirt and black tie and windswept jade hair. He looked at them all with a large smile. "Can I get you ladies anything?" He turned his attention to Erza. "Anymore strawberry cake for you, Miss Scarlet?"

Erza nodded. "I want a larger cake this time," she ordered.

The waiter nodded and turned his smile onto Levy. "Miss McGarden? Anymore coffee cake?"

Levy shook her head. "No thanks. Just a check."

The waiter nodded at her and turned his attention to Lucy. "Do you want anything, Misses Dragneel? Your regular tea?"

Lucy tapped her chin. "No, I think I'm good."

"How about your usual cake with vanilla frosting?"

Lucy froze. She felt something shoot at her stomach before it gurgled. "What?"

The waiter repeated, "Would you like your usual cake with vanilla frosting?"

Lucy felt something rise in her throat and covered her mouth. "Vani—?" The urge to hunch over and allow whatever it was to spill out of her mouth was growing stronger. Lucy immediately stood from the table and made a dash for inside the restaurant.

"Lucy!" Erza and Levy shouted in concern.

"Misses Dragneel?" she heard the waiter call out.

Lucy ignored them as she darted inside, hand covering her mouth. However, she could smell the accented scent of creamy vanilla blanketing the air. The urge to vomit hurt her stomach as she tried to hold it down. She maneuvered her way through tables, waiters, hosts, and customers until she made it to the empty women's restroom. She rushed into a stall. However, with the urge too strong, she did not even bother to lock the door behind her. She hunched over the toilet and wretched. The feeling of vomiting disgusted her but she could not help it. She kept retching the contents of her breakfast.

"Lucy!"

Lucy heard two people barge into the bathroom and stop at her stall. Instantly, her hair was swept away from her and was placed into the hands of Levy while Erza rubbed her back in consolation, both with concern written on the faces. Lucy coughed when she finished, her throat dry and burning. She flushed the toilet with a shaky hand as she continued hacking and coughing. Her mouth was already ablaze and she could tell she was going to have to rinse out her mouth several times.

"You okay, Lucy?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded. It was too painful to talk. She kept panting, trying hard to regain her breathing.

"You're clearly not if you threw up," Levy pointed out worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Lucy weakly shook her head. "Must've…eaten…something…bad," she managed to say intervals, followed by several ragged pants.

Erza and Levy shared a worried look. "Maybe we should get you home," Levy suggested. "We can stay inside and talk."

Lucy tried to shake her head. "I'm _fine_ ," she insisted when she regained her regular breathing. She reached over for toilet paper and wiped her face before tossing it into the stall's trashcan.

Erza shook her head. "No. We are taking you home and that's final. Can you stand?"

Lucy sighed. Once Erza made a decision, no one besides Mira could ever defy her. Trembling, Lucy got to her feet with the support of her friends on either side of her. The two of them guided a sickly-looking Lucy out of the restroom with matching concern on their faces.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she watched Lacrima-Vision from the living room couch. All Lacrima-Vision consisted was a lacrima ball that projected its contents on a screen it created. Jenny Realight had made it as a new movie star, featuring in a film about her and the male lead enduring the hard ships of a magic war together. Lucy wanted to enjoy the movie, but all she could do was curl into a half-ball while her stomach tried to settle. Erza and Levy had stayed with her for hours to keep her company and look out for her. Virgo had summoned herself into the human world after the two had left to make Lucy comfortable and had voiced the concern all of Lucy's spirits shared about her. Lucy had insisted multiple times she was fine and probably ate something bad and dismissed Virgo so the maiden could get some sleep. If only Lucy could sleep now.

Lucy heard the window unlock and someone perch themselves on the windowsill. "Hey Lucy," Natsu greeted.

Lucy smiled, tearing her eyes from the lacrima screen to look at her husband. "Hey," she weakly called. "I didn't get around to cooking dinner. Sorry."

Natsu shook his head as he jumped inside and closed the window. He padded closer to Lucy. "Nah, it's fine. Had dinner at that bar while I watched for the people I was searching for."

Natsu slipped himself underneath Lucy's blanket and placed an arm around her shoulder to pull her close. Lucy sighed as she leaned against him. "How was the mission?" she asked.

Natsu sighed. "It was so boring," he said bluntly. "No action or anything! All I did was stay at the bar and those people didn't even show up! It was totally pointless!"

Lucy laughed. "Hey! Not _every_ mission has to be about fighting."

"Yeah, but all the good missions have some fighting." Natsu paused and looked at Lucy in disquiet. "You okay? You look like you haven't slept."

Lucy exhaled through her nose. "It's nothing. I went out with Erza and Levy today. I got a little sick so we came back here."

Natsu observed her worriedly. He threaded her hair with a hand and brought her closer to him. "Do you want me to get Wendy for you?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm fine. It was probably some bad food or something anyways."

Natsu's worry did not waver and his frown was still present, but he pulled her tighter and kissed her temple. "If you say so. I don't want you getting sick or anything."

"I'm sure it won't happen again," Lucy soothed, putting a hand on Natsu's thigh. Natsu sighed at the contact and snuggled closer to her. Lucy moved her hand to his chest and rested her head against his shoulder comfortably, trying to watch the movie.

Lucy was sure throwing up was a one time-thing. However, it was strange that she would throw up. She rarely got sick and when she did it was on important events like Christmas last year and Easter a year before that. She brushed off the nagging sense of foreboding and watched Lacrima-vision. She had nothing to worry about. It was just a one-time thing.

* * *

The library was the most sacred places for Fairy Tail's residential bookworms. Genres from nonfiction to fiction and, inside fiction, from adventurous to Yuri. Spines of new and old font were packed together, roommates within shelves. Knowledgeable silence hung in the air with the occasion quite chuckle or murmur or page turn. Books magically re-shelved themselves, leaving librarians to guide lost individuals find the perfect book. The Magnolia Library was quite a sight to behold, with three floors of books of the past and books of alternate universes. Levy and Lucy loved to visit there together when life needed some relaxation. However, today, the library was void of a bubbling blunette and her shining blonde friend. Instead, they were in a place that was similar to the Magnolia Library with shelves of book after book: Levy's apartment.

Once Gajeel and Levy began seeing each other, Lucy convinced her best friend to find an apartment so she and Gajeel could continue their love affair without an irritated housemother kicking out Gajeel before the two could start anything. Levy had acquired her apartment seven months into her relationship with Gajeel. Actually, she bought two apartments on the second floor to an apartment building, the whole guild pitching in to remodel her knew home. Her home was her own personal library with rare books of every kind, ranging from magical creatures to magic itself. There were even magazines and comic books somewhere shelved in Levy's library.

So that was where Lucy was two days after her incident. With Natsu taking Happy on a fishing trip, and Gajeel and Pantherlily away for a training day, Levy and Lucy decided to have a day to them catching up on books and movies on Lacrima-Vision. Already it was three in the afternoon and books were scattered about them as well as two cups filled with herbal tea and some half-eaten sandwiches. Lucy was lying on the couch, reading about a type of Take-Over Magic, while Levy went off in search of a book.

"Found it!" Levy called.

Lucy smiled as she heard Levy padding back into the living room. "About time! I thought even you had gotten lost in your own library!" Lucy joked, not even glancing up from her book.

Levy plopped onto the love-seat with the book. Lucy peaked at it, only to frown when she saw it. The book was tattered and poorly leather-bound with some type of inscription on it binding, but nothing on its front. "What is that?" Lucy asked curiously, setting down her own book. "It looks so ancient."

Levy's hazel eyes went solemn as she stared at the book, making Lucy's curiosity further. "Look, Lu, there's things I never told you about the dragons before you left on your trip," Levy admitted quietly. "I wish I did, and I've been waiting for the right time."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she prompted.

Levy released a long sigh. "Before you and Natsu left for your honeymoon, you should know that Natsu wanted to officially make you his 'mate' or a dragon bride."

Lucy nodded, even though it was unnecessary.

"This books" Levy continued, "contains about the mating process. And I should have told you about this all before you two left." Levy looked at her remorsefully. "There aren't enough sorries for me to have, right now, I know that, but I am. I'm _so_ sorry, Lucy! I should have told you before you left!"

Lucy smiled softly when she remembered the week she and Natsu spent on Tenrou Island, blocking out Levy's ranting apology. Those wild nights of Natsu and her finding knew places to make love out. She could still remember he was so desperate to take her one-day that he made love to her on their porch. Natsu blushed profusely afterwards, apologizing for his strong feelings, but Lucy could only laugh and tell him she didn't mind. She would never mind.

Lucy tuned back in to hear Levy's continuous apology. "Levy, it's okay!" Lucy promised. "I'm fine. Natsu's fine. Everything is fine. It's all okay."

Levy slowly blinked, her words no longer rushed and sorry. She looked at Lucy in remorse and relief. "Are you sure?" she checked.

Lucy nodded, amused. "Well, yeah! Everything is okay. You shouldn't blame yourself. Besides, I'm glad Natsu told me about the mating process. It made it feel more real and personal. If he wanted me to be his mate, he should tell me about it, you know?"

Levy nodded in understanding. "I get it, Lu. I'm glad he told you everything. But"—Lucy knew that look on Levy's face: the look of dying curiosity—"how was it? What was it like? What did you do? Were you hurt? Do you feel any different? Did you t—?"

"Whoa!" Lucy shouted, causing Levy to stop. Lucy shot Levy a half-amused, half-exasperated look. "Let me answer them one at a time!"

Levy offered a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry."

Lucy rolled her eyes, all in good fun. "The experience wasn't as bad as you would think. Porlyusica told me I couldn't exactly tell anyone about the whole mating ritual." She gave Levy an apologetic look.

Levy shook her head. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't expect answers to this. Gajeel told me stuff like this was sacred between dragons and their mates," she explained.

Lucy nodded, slightly relieved. She was glad she didn't have to tell anymore than that. Honestly, she didn't know the words to explain what happened on Tenrou Island. It was so magical and passionate and just so… There were no others words to describe it. Lucy knew all she would have to rely on was remembering those intense feelings for that week of paradise. And those feelings would never go away.

"Lucy… That's not the actual reason why I called you over…"

Lucy looked at Levy's solemn eyes to know something was wrong. She frowned immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Is it about Gajeel?"

Levy shook her head. "No, we're doing fine. But it's—… It's about you, actually," she confessed, almost guilty.

Lucy felt her heart rate quicken a little. "What about me?" she demanded.

Levy sighed, not at all easing Lucy's nerves. "After the Dragon King Festival, I wanted to do some investigating about what exactly you and your mom were." She shot Lucy a guilt-ridden look. "I'm sorry I did this without telling you, by the way. If I didn't come up with anything, I didn't want you to be disappointed."

Lucy dismissed the apology with a flick of her wrist. "Don't be sorry, Levy. It's fine. But I want to know what you found."

Levy gave her a teasing smile. "Well, I was getting to that, Miss Impatient." She paused. "Or should I say Misses Impatient…"

"Levy!"

"Right, right, I'm getting back to the topic!" Levy promised, raising a hand in surrender. "It was given First Master would know more about you and your family than I, so I went to her first. And she actually told me to go into the caves in Joya."

Lucy's eyes widened in alarm. "'Joya'?" she repeated in an almost shout. "That's so far away from here!"

Levy nodded. "I know. That was when I was gone for a month without Gajeel. First Master said I should visit the caves alone." She sighed. "When I got there, I only spoke the basics of Joyzaarian, but not enough to get me by. Thankfully, First Master somehow gave me a guide who spoke Fioren and helped me get to the caves. He led me to this place within the caves to this shrine that happened to be buried underneath." Levy's eyes sparkled in a way Lucy knew the Solid Script Mage had found something fascinating. "Lu, the place was beautiful. It was ruins of a shrine, yes, but I could _feel_ old magic there. It was incredible!"

"Levy!" Lucy chuckled. "You're about to get carried away."

Levy blushed a little and sighed. "Sorry. Anyways, I walked inside the shrine and checked it out. There were a bunch of hieroglyphs."

That got Lucy's eyes to widen. "'Hieroglyphs in Joya? I knew Joya had a few historical ruins, but hieroglyphs are more in Bosco and Desierto and Midi."

"I know," Levy agreed, "but I swear there were hieroglyphs in these walls. Most of them I had never seen, which is weird because if I don't know a language perfectly, I at least know how to decipher it. My guide confessed to me he didn't know how to understand it either. So I decided I wouldn't leave until I could crack it."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Did Gajeel know you did that?"

Levy smiled and nodded. "He wasn't too happy with me when I got home, but yeah, he knew. Anyways, I camped in the old shrine and spent days going through books I brought with me to see if I could find something to help me. I ended up cracking some of it a week and a half later."

Lucy was taken back. It took Levy this long to figure out another language?

"Lucy, I, uh…" Levy gulped, suddenly nervous. "The hieroglyphs told of a prophecy, I think," she explained. "It was an old prophecy if I'm not mistaken. Most likely, the shrine belonged to an oracle, because all I could really make out were prophecies along the walls on floors."

"'Oracle'?" Lucy repeated. Oracles had long since died out. It was once said they were powerful beings forced into exile due to their knowledge about the past, present and future. No more than twenty of them lived in Earth Land back then. All of them had fled to mountainous areas. There was time when the great leaders of Earth Land went to the mighty oracles in order to gain some sort of wisdom or prophecy. Lucy knew in Pergrande, a legendary oracle would visit the kingdom on the new heir's christening to bless the child. Nowadays, Oracles were dead to the world. Rumor had it a few oracles existed, some whose powers remained dormant and others who were active and in hiding. The Pergrande Oracle was rumored to be alive as was on in Minstrel. There was a rumor of a third oracle that had vanished from the world, presumed dead.

"Lucy, I am telling you this was home to an oracle," Levy firmly believed.

"I never said I doubted you," Lucy soothed, "but it's just weird. How did you find this shrine? No one was ever able to find the living places of oracles even if they had magic to help them. Legend has it oracles put strong protection magic on their shrines."

"Remember, I never found it. First Master did," Levy pointed out.

"And what about the guide?" Lucy asked.

Levy shrugged. "First Master had told me he was a dear friend to her. He could be trust," she assured.

Lucy nodded, still a little uneasy. "Well, okay, if you say so. But did you find out any of the prophecies?" she wondered.

Levy tipped her head to one side, biting her lip. "I'm not so sure what I found," she confessed honestly. All the hieroglyphs were jumbled and I could barely understand a quarter of them. But two hieroglyphs stood out to me. One looked like some type of strange dragon and the other looked like what I thought was a star."

"A star and dragon," Lucy murmured.

Levy nodded. "Actually, those two pictures were famous in Joya," she said slowly, watching Lucy carefully. "There was a story Joyzaarians told their kids. It was a story about an orphaned dragon who found comfort in the North Star who had also been abandoned."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"The dragon and the star apparently fell in-love, according to the fairy tale," Levy continued, eyeing Lucy. "The dragon one day wished the North Star and he were humans so they could live happily ever after. And the wish worked. The North Star fell unto the earth as a human and the dragon was transformed into a human. And they lived happily ever after."

Something dropped in Lucy's stomach.

The North Star?

" _You're my North Star, Lucy."_

A dragon?

" _You're no Princess Charming. You're a dragon."_

No. Maybe Lucy was letting her active imagination take over. That story didn't mean her and Natsu. It could have just been an old folklore. That was it. Just a fairytale. But when Lucy looked into Levy's eyes, Lucy felt her hope plummet.

"But that's not possible," Lucy whispered.

Levy gently shook her head. "You know that's not true," she told her. "You and I both know that if what books say is true, oracles were able to tell about prophecies about the future before the people it was about were born. Lucy, Natsu was Zeref's brother. He was the Fire Dragon King's son. I may be no oracle, but someone as powerful as that would most definitely have a prophecy. And with you—"

"I know," Lucy interrupted softly. "If oracles existed now, my family would have had an oracle at my christening, I guess." She looked at Levy expectantly. "Were you able to decode the prophecy?"

Levy shook her head. "I didn't have enough time. It was hard as it was to decipher individual glyphs, but to string them together? I would have been gone for three months."

Lucy sighed, a bit disappointed. "Understood."

Silence consumed the apartment quickly. Levy had gotten up and excused herself to retrieve food for them in the kitchen, but Lucy remained where she was, thoughts buzzing in her head. A prophecy about her and Natsu was something she wanted to believe, but wanted it to be untrue. The fairy tale about the dragon and North Star living happily ever after had been fulfilled. But if anyone knew anything about prophecies was that they were never easy affairs. They were often told in nonsensical riddles and took years to complete. They always told about the hardships that would happen and the result. Olden time philosophers were able to read an oracle's prophecy and decipher them into tons of different possibilities of the meaning. But the philosophers of now were not trained in prophecies, nor did they believe in oracles. Most of Earth Land did not believe in oracles.

Lucy ran a hand down her face. What was she to do? Tell Natsu about a prophecy that could be about them, but not have answers onto what the prophecy was about? She knew what he would do. He would blow it off, not thinking anything of it. And by the off chance he believed her, he would always be by her side, worried something would happen. She couldn't let Natsu worry. He had enough going on with special missions Master Makarov sent him on. She would be bothering him.

"I'm back with food in effort to lighten the mood!" Levy announced brightly.

Lucy chuckled, her worries vanishing momentarily. "Thank _God_! I thought you weren't going to feed me!" she chastised.

Levy rounded the corner with a tray in hand and a playful glint in her hazel eyes. "Don't even give me that. I always feed you. You're just lucky we're best friends," Levy teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, yeah, whate—" A scent was what stopped Lucy. It was light, barely there, but it intensified with each step Levy took. It smelled freshly sweet with a fairy-like sugar taste about it. It was so _sickening_.

Lucy felt something in the back of her throat and felt her stomach lurch. Quickly, she leapt up from the couch and rushed past a surprised Levy who called out to her in worry. Lucy ignored her and ran down the hall and into the guest bathroom. Without thinking, Lucy hunched over the toilet and wretched, knowing all the contents of her lunch prior was leaving her.

She vaguely heard Levy's hurried footsteps. "Lu?" she called into the bathroom. "Oh, Lucy!"

Lucy hacked and coughed as she stopped vomiting, knowing drool was coming out of her mouth. Her stomach felt empty and was hurting like Hell. Her throat felt raw already as though she had yelled for hours on end. Shakily, Lucy flushed the toilet and grabbed toilet paper to wipe her face. She could feel strength—both magical and physical—ebbing away from her as she threw away the used toilet paper into the trash bin. It like all that energy she had left her as she threw up.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Levy worried as she helped Lucy stand.

Lucy shot Levy a feeble smile. "I'm okay, Levy. Must have eaten something bad again," she attempted to explain.

Levy frowned, obviously not convinced. "Second time in a row? Are you sure you haven't caught something?" she inquired.

Lucy nodded sharply. "I know I haven't. Like I said, maybe the lobster pasta didn't agree with me last night and is making me suffer now. It's okay," she insisted.

Levy sighed, deciding to drop the argument. A stubborn Lucy was an argumentative Lucy. "Fine," she conceded. "How about we get you home? I'll stay with you until Natsu comes, and tomorrow we can have Wendy or Porlyusica look at you."

"No!" Lucy instantly disagreed. "You can't!"

Suspicion flashed in Levy's eyes as she frowned at her best friend. "Why not?" she asked.

"Firstly, Wendy's off on a mission. And I don't want Natsu to worry about me. He's gotten enough to worry about with Master sending him off on missions. I don't want to bother him or Porlyusica on something so minor." At Levy's unconvinced look, Lucy pleaded, "C'mon, Levy, please! If I get a fever or anything, I will go to Porlyusica to get checked out. But you have to promise me you won't tell Natsu."

"But—"

"Promise me, Levy!"

"Alright, I promise!" Levy agreed in defeat. "But you know how Natsu will get if he finds out," she warned. "He hates it when you don't tell him about this type of stuff. Remember when you were sick during the week of Saint Patrick's Day and hid at Mira's house so he wouldn't find out?"

Oh, Lucy remembered that instance all right. Natsu stormed into the Dreyar household under Laxus and Mira's consent and carried Lucy home, giving her the silent treatment. Lucy tried to explain herself several times, but Natsu wouldn't listen. Instead, he held her captive in her bedroom and forced—more like begged—Levy to put a spell on Lucy's bedroom door that only allowed those who didn't have the name Lucy Heartfilia to enter and exit. Natsu had Wendy heal Lucy and he became Lucy's feeder, silent all the while. Natsu finally accepted her apology once Wendy cleared her to be cured. But boy, was Natsu hurt when she told him she didn't want him to worry.

Lucy bit her lip, looking down at the tile. "I remember," she said softly. "But I just don't want him stressing himself with this. If it gets serious, I'll let him know. But he needs to focus on his missions."

Levy looked unhappy with Lucy's decision, but respect. "Fine then. I'll take you home and make you some soup once we get back. You'll need all the rest you can get until Natsu comes home."

"Actually," Lucy interrupted with a sheepish smile, "can I stay here? You and I know Dragon Slayers have sensitive noses. I don't want Natsu to smell any sickness if I have any."

"Okay," Levy consented. "The guest bedroom is all-set. I'll bring you up and then make you some soup. You're going to be fine, Lu. I'll take care of you for Natsu."

"Thanks, Levy," Lucy appreciated.

Levy shrugged, grinning. "It's what best friends do," was all she said.

Levy helped Lucy walk down the hall and find the guest bedroom. Once Lucy was under the covers and settled down, Levy promised to return with soup and drink and a few books for Lucy to read. All Lucy could do was turn on Lacrima-Vision and think to herself. She hoped this accursed stomach virus would go away. And she hoped that this alleged prophecy involved another dragon and star.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I have to apologize to all of you. I promised upload on October 31, and it is now Election Day. I send my deepest apologies to all of you. However, college homework, marching band, orchestra and Halloween and family took up so much of my time that I'd fall asleep trying to get to my study. Nevertheless, my Saturdays are no longer band filled—thank the lord—so I can do regular updates. But as a peace offering, check out_ The Fairy Mini-Shorts _and_ From Fairy Small to Fairy Big _. I hope you enjoy them!_

 _Next update will be this coming Saturday, as well!_

 **Magnafeana**


	2. Party Time Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima "Fairy Tail". However, original story line and any additional characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Lucy and Natsu have returned from their intense honeymoon to begin their lives as man and wife. But when an unexpected surprise happens, Lucy is put into grave dangers from past enemies and new ones.

* * *

 **Fairy Ever After: Book 1**

 **Fairy Baby**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Week 9  
**

 **Party Time Blues**

* * *

Three in the morning should have been banned from clocks.

It was a cruel and un-Godly hour.

Natsu woke up when he heard the sound of vomiting. He did not jolt awake, but his eyes cracked open, still drowsy. His muscles were stiff from the rigorous training the day before—after his mission—but he slowly sat up regardless and stretched out his arms. He looked at the time. It was barely past three a.m. and he could tell the moon was still selfishly stalking the skies while the sun hid, waiting for the opportunity to attack.

Natsu turned his head when he heard the toilet flush and the sink begin to run water. When he looked beside him, Lucy had disappeared from his side, replaced by a tangle of sheets and a ruffled pillow. The sink water was turned off and was followed by the bumbling and stumbling of feet. The bathroom door opened, and Natsu squinted at the sudden light, seeing Lucy's slumped figure. "Lucy?" he called. "Are you okay?"

Natsu heard Lucy hum her confirmation as the bathroom light shut off. He could barely see Lucy coming back to him and climbing into the bed to lie by his side. He looked at her worriedly when she groaned. "Lucy?" he whispered, lying back on his pillow. He could see Lucy's face from the dim light of the moon. She looked haggard with her eyes exhausted. He used a hand to brush a straying lock of gold from her face and rest his hand on the side of her head. "Lucy? Talk to me."

Lucy smiled feebly at him. "I'm fine, Natsu," she dismissed.

Natsu frowned. "But you threw up," he protested. "You're not fine! You're sick."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm fine," she insisted. "I probably just ate some bad food or something."

Natsu raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Lucy…"

"Stop worrying. That's my job," Lucy chuckled hoarsely. "It was just something I ate."

Natsu stared at her for a little longer, trying not to voice his doubts. His frown softened into a gentle smile as he fingered the messy tangles of blonde and stared at her lovingly. "Fine," he conceded. "Go back to sleep, okay? We can get Wendy later in today."

"No!" Lucy quickly refused. "I'm not sick. I'm fine. I don't want Wendy to waste her magic on me when I only ate something bad."

Natsu frowned once more, caressing her cheek with his hand. "Fine," he grumbled in agreement. "But I'm waking you up later than usual. You need to rest."

"Natsu!" Lucy whined.

Natsu shook his head. "Sorry, but this is for your own good. Now c'mere." He brought Lucy into his arms. She snuggled against him, hand against his chest and her head tucked underneath his chin. He sighed into her hair, warm breath massaging her scalp. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu," Lucy breathed, woozy. "Good night."

"But it's morning," Natsu pointed out.

Lucy didn't have enough energy to roll her eyes, but she gave him a lazy smile. "Whatever. Good morning then," she yawned, already drifting off into sleep.

Natsu kissed the side of her head and brushed her hair. "Good morning, Lucy," he whispered as he watched his wife sleep dreamlessly once more.

* * *

The next time Lucy awoke, the bed was void of her husband, and only Happy was there to give her any company. Lucy yawned, blinking away her blurriness as she reached out to pet the Exceed's soft coat of fur. "Good morning, Happy," she greeted in a tired murmur. Happy purred—one of the few sounds that still made him cat-like—and his white-tipped tail twitched.

Lucy yawned again as she looked around the room. Light had flooded the master bedroom and the sun's rays banished the shadows to corners. Lucy groaned as she turned her head. She could not feel the churning sensation in her stomach anymore, but the aftermath was lingering still. She wanted to follow Happy's lead and go back to bed. A warm presence suddenly hovered over her and a pair of lips kissed her own. Lucy returned the kiss back, but it was cut short after a few seconds. Soft onyx gazed into tired chocolate.

"Yo," Natsu whispered.

"Hey," Lucy said back. "What time is it?"

Natsu hummed thoughtfully. "Close to eleven."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in surprise. "I slept until eleven?" she inquired.

Natsu nodded, grinning at her befuddled expression. "I know. You're getting a little lazy there, Lucy."

Lucy scowled at his cheeky look. However, she couldn't help the smile slipping onto her face. "Don't even talk to me about being lazy. At least _I_ don't get motion sickness," she teased.

Natsu traded his grin for a sheepish expression. He tugged at his scarf. "I…I can't help it though. Doesn't mean I'm weak or anything!"

Lucy laughed, craning her neck to kiss his cheek. "You'll never be weak," she assured. She yawned again as she arched her back to stretch. "Want to go to the guild today?"

Natsu shrugged, backing up to sit at the foot of the bed so Lucy could sit up. "Unless you want to do a mission today—which I seriously doubt—we could stay at home," he answered, watching his wife roll the stiffness out of her shoulders.

"I still want to go. I'm not in the mood to cook today. I want Mira's cooking." Lucy crawled out of bed, fixing her over-sized t-shirt.

Natsu quickly made his way to her and encircled his arms around her, her back pressed against his chest. He put his chin on her shoulder and looked at her with large, pleading eyes. "But I wanted Lucy Breakfast," he whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "Well not today. Honestly, I just want to go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day."

Natsu smiled. It was not his usual careless smiles, however. This smile looked downright lascivious. "We can go back to bed, but I'd rather do something else than sleep." He softly kissed her neck, making her skin tingle with his warmth. He trailed kiss until he languidly kissed her Mark.

Lucy sighed, fluttering her eyes shut. She felt desire engulf her when Natsu kissed her Mark. She could feel the goosebumps on her skin. " _Natsu_ …" she breathed.

Natsu grinned as he powdered her skin in feathery caresses, hands roaming her sides tantalizingly. He hummed against her skin. " _Lucy_ ," he whispered in a husky tone.

"What are you two doing?" came a tired question. Both mages paused and turned to look at Happy rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. The Exceed observed them both, but it seemed that his dark eyes were unfocused from lethargy.

Lucy moved away from Natsu to give Happy a welcoming pat on the head. "Good morning, Happy. Since we're going to the guild, why don't you go see if Charla's there already?" she suggested.

The exhaustion left Happy in an instant as a determined expression overcame his face. "Good idea!" Within an instant, he sprouted angelic wings from his back and flew to the master bedroom's window. With a quick push of the window and a jump, he was soaring out the window, shouting his declaration of love for Charla.

Lucy watched him fly away with fondness in her eyes. It amazed her Happy remained undeterred by Charla's disinterest in him. Every day, he presented his love for her in a new way and, every day, he was rejected. But that did not make him stop trying. It was like how Juvia's affections lied for Gray during their teenage years. She would be relentless with him, ignoring the fact that he, at first, did not want her affections. But her perseverance gave her the man she loved from the beginning and a child as well.

Natsu's arms encircled her, and Lucy leaned against him. "So we're definitely going to the guild today?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yep. And I need to get a shower."

"How about shower sex?"

Lucy looked up to the grinning face of her husband and playfully slapped his cheek. " _No_. I am _not_ going to be sore today."

Natsu put a hand on the side of Lucy's face and brushed his knuckles against her cheek to make her hum. "Come on, Lucy! _Pleeeease?_ " he begged.

Lucy refused him by sitting up and tossing him a smirk when he pouted. "Sorry, Mister Dragneel, but I am taking this shower and there's _nothing_ you can do about it."

Natsu watched with hungry eyes as his wife hopped off the bed and walked over to bathroom with her large t-shirt hanging off her hips. She was a temptress, and Natsu would admit that any day. Her milky skin was appealing to many men. It looked so soft and so clean, but he wanted to cover it in love bites again to show every man out there that only he was allowed to touch her. But she was his temptress. She teased him with that large t-shirt hanging off her hips, flashing her underwear when she took a step. She bit her lip coyly and looked at him with those seductive chocolate eyes that made him want to have her submit to him with her saying his name as if it were a desperate prayer.

Lucy turned around, hands hanging onto the door frame of the bathroom. She grinned at him, and Natsu caught the look in her eye. It was that come-hither gleam that made him nothing more than a feral dragon. "But I might need help washing my back," she purred. Natsu watched her slowly take over her shirt, revealing a black bra and matching scanty panties. He felt himself tightening as he raked his eyes over Lucy hungry. She gave him an innocent look that made him want her more. "I don't even know if I can get my bra off. Care to help me?" Lucy asked, blinking her eyes innocuously.

Natsu sat up with a desirous smirk while his eyes roamed her body. "I think I might be able to help," he proffered.

Lucy breathed a raspy laugh. "You might want to hurry, _Natsu_ ," she said.

Natsu growled when she said his name. He loved it when she whispered his name like that.

"I might just be able to get my bra off and wash my back without you."

Natsu rushed after her when Lucy disappeared into the bathroom, a devilish grin forming on his lips.

* * *

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"I hate you."

"That's not what you said in the shower."

Lucy growled at him and shoved him away. "Shut _up_!"

Natsu laughed. "I love you, too," he vowed, kissing her cheek.

Lucy looked away from him and crossed her arms. "Don't even try it," she grumbled. She sat on Natsu's left at the bar with an irritated look while Natsu kept giving her a smug grin. He seemed to be grinning the whole way to Fairy Tail while Lucy trailed after him, desperately wishing the soreness would leave her legs.

Natsu rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be like that, Lucy. I can help you feel better." He slid his hands underneath the bar counter and slipped them onto Lucy's inner thighs, gently massaging her muscles.

At first, Lucy attempted to ignore his hands, but it began to get increasingly harder. She felt the tingling sensation all over her body. It was uncomfortable, making her fidget, but oddly pleasant at the same time. Natsu's hands danced along her skin, teasing her, and she began feeling the warm pull in her stomach again. She could tell she was starting to get wet. The feeling was slightly unsettling and made her want to shift, but if she shifted, she knew the tension would worsen.

Natsu's warmth breath was in her ear. "Is it okay if I make you feel better?" he asked.

Lucy's mind was blank. All she could think about were possible ways to get rid of her strong urges. Desperately, she wanted something to rub her down there. Whether she had to cross her legs or use her own fingers, she could care less. She wanted _something_ to help release the tension.

Lucy felt Natsu's hands get closer to her. He was toying with her panties. She felt a hand graze her through her panties and shivered. She wanted him to do something. She needed his fingers.

Natsu smirked when he saw Lucy's face. She looked so flushed and her eyes read urgency, but others would not notice. To everyone else in the guild, it looked like the two were talking like normal. Thankfully, Gajeel and Wendy had yet to arrive, so the couple was safe when it came to a person finding out their true actions. Natsu pressed a little into her. Lucy gave a little whimper and Natsu could feel him getting a little tense. Nothing was more of a turn on than Lucy demanding him to please her. He learned that through their honeymoon.

Suddenly, Lucy slammed her legs shut, only for Natsu to cry out in pain and retract his hands. "What was that for?" Natsu demanded.

Lucy glared at him, but there was lingering need in her eyes. "I'm already sore as it is," she hissed quietly at him. She crossed her legs and shifted, sighing in relief. "I don't want to not be able to walk," she muttered, shifting again to release the tension.

"Walking is overrated anyways!"

" _Natsu!_ "

Natsu looked innocently at the agitated Lucy. "What?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed. "Whatever."

"Natsu! Lucy!" The two looked up to see Mira standing in front of them with her usual warm smile on her face and bright cerulean eyes perky with radiance. She wiped out a cup with a dishtowel absentmindedly.

Lucy smiled at her friend. "Hey Mira."

Natsu nodded at her. "Sup, Mira?"

"Well, is there anything I can get you two?" Mira asked politely.

"I'll take my usual breakfast," Natsu ordered with a drooling mouth. "I can already taste it. Lucy's been making me suffer and didn't cook me breakfast," he accused, shooting his wife a smug look.

Lucy gaped at him with scandalized betrayal. "I felt exhausted this morning!" she quipped.

Natsu's smug grin broadened. An arrogant look came about his onyx eyes. "I wonder why," he pondered. "Get a work-out this morning?"

Lucy opened her mouth with a sharp retort when she realized the undertone of Natsu's words. Reluctantly, she shut her mouth and harrumphed, turning away from him with a noticeable pout on her lips and irritated eyebrows. Mira looked at Lucy in mild confusion, but when she saw Natsu grinning she allowed the subject to drop. "Alright. Natsu with his usual." She turned to Lucy. "What about you, Lucy? Anything you want?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Not really. Guess I'm not that hungry after all," she supposed with a twinge of sadness.

Mira peered at her with unguarded concern. A worried frown marred the pretty face of the model. "You sure? I could make you your vanilla milkshake in a heartbeat if you'd like," she offered.

Lucy suddenly felt her stomach painfully lurch at the word "vanilla" and covered her hand with her mouth. Her eyes widened in panic when the pain continued and she could feel bile rising through her throat. Immediately, she tore from her seat and raced to Fairy Tail's bathrooms, ignoring Natsu's quizzical stare and worried shout after her. She could hear Mira scramble to catch up as she burst into the bathroom and dove into a stall before retching the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Mira followed behind her and pulled her hair from her face, rubbing her back. "Lucy?" she gently called, concern tinged in her voice. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Lucy finished retching, a burning sensation clawing at her throat and stinging her nose. She shakily grabbed toilet paper and tore it off, wiping her mouth before throwing it in the toilet and flushing it. Mira helped her to her feet and supported her as she exited the stall. Lucy weakly gave Mira an assuring smile. "I'm fine. Might've eaten something bad yesterday and it's still with me now," she brushed off nonchalantly.

Mira's concern did not go away. "Lucy…"

"Please don't worry about me, Mira," Lucy pleaded. "I'm fine, see?"

Mira hesitated. She could never doubt her family of Fairy Tail. But she knew Fairy Tail members were sure prideful and damn stubborn. For Erza to admit defeat to the flu last winter, she had to faint thrice and nearly get her arm cut off on a mission. For Elfman to admit his ankle hurt took him three missions, five fights, and one Evergreen. Lucy was not okay. But for now, she would take her word for it and leave it alone. Mira smiled daintily, trying to mask her veiled emotions. "Alright. Let's get you back to your seat, okay? Natsu can take you home."

Lucy nodded, then paused. "Can we—…? Can we wait here for a few seconds? I want to at least fix myself so Natsu doesn't worry."

Mira nodded. "Sure. Take your time."

Lucy nodded her gratitude and staggered her way to the sinks and mirror. She looked at her reflection. Rather than the bright look she maintained this morning, she looked ragged with exhaustion evident in her eyes. She could see the beginnings of purple bags under her eyes. It was barely noticeable, but it was still there. She brushed the misplaced locks of hair back into place. How had she gotten into such a state? No wonder Mira looked worried. But Lucy didn't want Natsu to worry.

 _He'd tell Wendy to check me_ , Lucy thought. _I don't want him fretting over nothing. I'm stronger than this._

Smiling once again, Lucy walked over to Mira and the two headed out of the bathroom and back to the bar. Natsu was void of his seat so Lucy sat down back in her spot, and Mira tended to her work, checking on others while glancing at Lucy from time to time to ensure the blonde mage wouldn't throw up again. Lucy ignored the blatant glances of Mirajane and drew aimless circles into the bar. What was wrong with her? Last night's dinner consisted of a homemade pizza with a side of peppers. On a normal day, she would reject Natsu's playful offers to eat peppers, considering how hot they were. But last night, she had eaten her fair share without any complaint. In fact, she rather enjoyed the taste and craved more of it. That led to Natsu taking half a slice of pepper into his mouth and saucily remarking she take her half. Which had led Lucy and Natsu to enter a heated kiss. Which led to Natsu carrying Lucy to their bed and the two being interrupted with Happy's cheerful disruption.

Lucy sighed. Was she really sick? She couldn't say the thought crossed her mind more than once. Perhaps she was sick from the lunch she had with Juvia the day before, but the lunch was regular pasta—one of Lucy's favorite dishes. Had she caught something? Evergreen had been sick last week, and Lucy and a few of the girls volunteered to take care of her while Elfman was still on his mission. Had she picked it up from Evergreen perchance?

Natsu settled beside her again with a paper in his hand. However, instead of that excited smile he had at even the thought of a mission, he was frowning at Lucy, brow creased. "I picked out a mission for us, if you want to go. But maybe we should just go ho—"

"No!" Lucy blurted. At Natsu's surprised look, she sighed and lowered her voice. "I mean, no. We should really do a mission! We haven't done one together in so long and rent is due soon," she reminded.

Natsu groaned. "We should've just lived at my house! I've _never_ had to worry about rent! Well, _my_ rent anyways," he added.

Lucy shook her head. "We both agreed we wanted to be closer to the guild, and your house was falling apart. Mira!" she called. The barmaid was in front of them in a matter of moments, eyes inquisitive. Lucy pointed at the paper. "We want this mission!" she declared.

Mira nodded and took the paper, reading it. "Apparently, an owner lost his dog Pluto and he'll pay at least nine hundred jewel for its return." Her eyebrows furrowed. "An awful lot for the return of his dog, wouldn't you say?"

Lucy clapped excitedly. "Sounds perfect to me! An easy mission is just what we need to get back in the swing of things! We'll take it!" Mira nodded again and gave them the paper before moving to get Fairy Tail's mission account. Lucy turned to Natsu with a smile. "So when do we get going?"

Natsu shrugged. "We can go now if you want. But are you sure—?"

" _Yes_ , Natsu," Lucy interrupted, stressing her agreement. "I'm positive."

Natsu looked unconvinced, but stood from his chair, intertwining their hands on instinct. "Happy! Let's go! We got a mission to do!" he shouted as he guided Lucy to the guild doors.

Natsu looked at Lucy as the blue-furred Exceed landed on her head and complained about her, making her growl and smack him on the head. She was acting normal, but something wasn't right. Her sickness was abnormal, but he had dealt with it on multiple occasions. He sighed and drew in a breath through his nose. Something was different. He had sensed it, but this was the first he had smelt it. He sniffed again and turned his head to Lucy. It was her scent. That was what seemed off. He recognized the different scents of Lucy. When she was in trouble, he could smell her fear scent. When she was kissing him, her smell increased enticingly. When it was her time of the month, her smell was increased most of the time and was tainted with blood. But her scent now was none of those. Her scent was normal. But something was not quite right.

"Natsu!"

Natsu snapped out of his thinking to see Lucy examining him curiously, asking him a silent question if he was all right. He shook his head free of thoughts and grinned at her. She smiled back and kissed him quickly before conversing with Happy.

Natsu let go of his doubts. Maybe he was just taking this out of proportion.

* * *

Natsu moaned in loud agony, clutching his stomach as his wobbly legs carried him two steps onto the platform. He collapsed, sweating profusely, and his stomach churned his breakfast. "I…hate…trains," he muttered, words full of loathing. "Never again!"

Happy sighed at Natsu's dramatics. "That's what you always say," he pointed out.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Geez. Not this again."

Twin Tree Town was a quaint town nearing the western sea of Fiore. Luscious green grass danced as breezes blew. The people were friendly, treating a stranger like a well-respected family member. The houses were not houses but mansions expanding their property to as much as money could buy. The people leaving the town looked like businessmen while the people entering looked equally wealthy or poor men and women looking for jobs as servants.

Lucy took the mission paper from Natsu's bag and squinted to read the address. It seemed like it was not too far of a walk. She eyed the pathetic state of her husband. "Natsu, look, the guy's house isn't that far of a walk, so—"

"Walking? Yahoo!" Natsu cheered. Within seconds, he was up and smiling. "That's the way to do things! Right, Happy?"

Happy saluted. "Aye, sir!"

Lucy grabbed her bag and walked away. "There is a reason I married him. There is a reason I married him," she chanted.

"Well of course there was or else you would've rejected me!" Natsu piped up from behind her, hands locked behind his head as he stared at the aqua sky. "C'mon, Lucy, you're smarter than that!"

"Maybe Lucy caught your stupid," Happy suggested.

Natsu and Lucy growled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" they demanded.

Happy only laughed and soared higher in the sky.

The trek to the mansion took longer than expected. Natsu didn't complain, but caught up to Lucy and held her hand, watching out for anyone suspicious. Lucy made sure they had not passed the house, stopping by traveling servants and inhabitants of the town to ensure she was in the right direction. Natsu would hold her hand tighter when a man smiled at her while Lucy merely ignored women who only saw Natsu.

Lucy stopped at a gate and read the address. "Well, this is it," she confirmed.

Natsu looked around, disinterested. "He really lives here?" he asked in a bored tone, using the other hand to pick his ear.

Lucy nodded. "Yup." She pressed the button then turned to Natsu. "No damaging things or I will leave you to live with Gray and J—"

"You'd leave me for that freak?" Natsu exclaimed, incredulous.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, Juvia will be there t—"

"But I thought you loved me!"

"Natsu, I—"

"I'm not sharing with him! I want you all to myself!"

"N—"

"And I'm not—!"

Neither could finish their last sentence when the ground beneath them opened up and swallowed them whole. Happy dove after them, screaming their names, but Lucy couldn't hear over her scream and Natsu couldn't hear with Lucy clinging to him and screaming. He held her tightly, bracing himself from impact. Light quickly caught up to them and the two were engulfed in white before Natsu's feet landed on solid ground with a terrified Lucy shaking in his arms. He looked around with a concentrated frown on his face. They were definitely not outside the gate. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu both noticed they were on a porch with expensive-looking twin doors towering above them.

"We're still outside?" they exclaimed.

The door suddenly swung open to the stiff face of a butler, stern grey eyes examining them as if they were filth. "Are you supposed to be the Fairy Tail wizards that answered Master Galileo's request?" he asked, his nose high.

Lucy got out of Natsu's arms to settle onto the ground and nodded. "Yes, that's us," she confirmed.

The butler examined them all closely with disdain. He huffed and turned on his heel, walking away. "This way," was all he said to them as an indication to follow.

Lucy followed immediately with Happy making a move to fly after her. Natsu trekked after them, shouldering his large pack. The mansion was cheerful with bright colored walls and paintings of unmatched talent. To Natsu, the statues were done wrong without the person having any arms, but the minute he opened his mouth to make a loud remark about it, Lucy shot him a glare, knowing his plan. He begrudgingly shut his mouth and trudged after them. They arrived at another set of doors smaller than the front doors. Pale white was their skin color, but carvings marred their front intimately. The butler let them in without a word as though he was too dignified to announce their presences to whoever was inside the room. Lucy tried to give him a kind smile of gratitude, but he slammed the door before she could open her mouth.

Lucy frowned, irritated by his lack of respect. "What's got him so uptight?" she huffed.

Happy circled around them. "I don't know, but check out this place!"

The room was simply a study, no more, no less. However, the walls' mouths were crammed with novellas and the universe seemed to have been thieved from the sky and placed onto the remarkable ceiling. Lucy looked up with wide, awestruck eyes and a slack jaw, slowly taking her steps with eyes fixated on the universe. There were stars of almost every color, supernovas expanding and exploding, and planets forming their own solar system. The universe was giving birth right in front of her eyes. It was magical—that was the only word she could describe. She could feel her spirits befuddled amazement reflecting her own. They were flabbergasted by what they saw through her.

Natsu looked around, disinterest automatically slipping into his eyes when he saw the place was just a book room. He had seen Lucy spend hours reading books. However, this study seemed to also have a few globes and maps modeling their geography. He could also see a lacrima ball and a few antiques he knew those old archaeologists he met years ago—whom Lucy kept in contact with—would love to get their hands on. He paused and sniffed the air. He smelled a strange scent, but it only just tinged the air, barely catching his attention. His ears picked up movement. Something was rapidly approaching. Something small.

Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at the entranced Lucy. "Lucy, get out of—!"

Lucy screamed as something hit her and made her fall flat on her back. She groaned in pain when she hit the floor, but knew she couldn't get back up without whatever was on her getting off. She lifted her head to take a look at what hit her.

Her eyebrows twitched.

"Hello, young lady! Quite the figure you got there, huh?" came a merry laugh. A man the same size of Makarov had tackled her to the ground with a beard more extensive than the Master's and eyes expressively showing his cheerful, yet perverted, nature.

"Would you mind getting off me, sir?" Lucy tried to ask politely. She didn't like how close he was getting to her chest.

The old man guffawed and leaped off of her, allowing her to sit up. Natsu came to her aid and pulled her to her feet, glaring at the man who attacked her. "And who are you supposed to be?" he demanded.

The old man jumped from the floor, flipped into the air, and landed on his desk with a toothy grin and bare feet. He radiated energy and exuberance even when he looked as was already labeled a grandfather. "I'm Galileo, but you can call me Galileo. But as for you pretty lady, you can call me your master," Galileo purred, not seeing the consequences of his own words.

Natsu tensed and growled. Lucy tightened her smile. Dealing with men like him was something she went through on the norm, but as she dated Natsu, getting this type of treatment became less and less common. The men who had tried to woo her were not as springy as the man before her. None of them smiled carelessly nor had a flamboyant way of introducing themselves.

"I think I'll just call you Galileo if you don't mind," Lucy decided, trying not to let annoyance seep through. "We are mages from the Fairy Tail guild here to answer your request about your lost dog."

Galileo nodded. "Oh, Pluto! He's such a good boy! He loved to play fetch!" he informed them. He suddenly leapt into the air and came down again. However, instead of landing on his desk, he landed in the air with crisscrossed legs. He scratched his head like he was trying to remember something important. "Too bad he ran away."

Lucy's smile was less forceful. "Don't worry, sir. We'll get Pluto back," she assured. "Is there anything that we should know about Pluto that could help us?"

Galileo scratched his head again, his lips pouting as he tried to remember. He suddenly smiled at finding his answer. "He loved to play fetch!" he recalled, snapping his fingers.

The team nearly fell over. "Didn't you just say that?" they questioned.

Lucy sighed. "Okay. What was the ball he used then?" she inquired.

Galileo snapped his fingers again and something landed in his hands. He presented it to them. Happy's eyes were wide, Lucy looked as if she had seen death, and Natsu scrunched up his face in confusion. Presented to them was a lacy pink bra with a tiny pink bow in the middle.

"This was his favorite one! It's a size double D," Galileo said proudly.

"Where did you manage to get that?" Happy asked, skeptically staring at the female article of clothing as if it would animate and jump at him.

"Oh. I stole it from my last maid," Galileo said indifferently.

"That's not okay!" Happy and Lucy cried.

Galileo didn't look fazed for being chastised and his eyes intently stared at Lucy, his smile molding into neither a smile nor frown but a straight line. Lucy looked back at him and fidgeted in place. Being stared down was something she had always been uncomfortable with and his eyes carried such intensity. It was as if he was searching her to see if he could trust her. He was trying to read the depths of her soul. He disappeared without any warning and reappeared in front of Lucy, levitating so they were eye level.

A hand reached out to give one of her breasts a light squeeze. "Hm. You're a double D too, aren't you?" Galileo hummed thoughtfully, squeezing her breast again.

Lucy did not look amused by the man's touch and her mouth curved into a threatening sneer. Before she could punch Galileo, Natsu attempted to hit him with a fiery fist, a look of fury on his face. "That's my wife, bastard!" he shouted. "So hands off! I'm the only one who can touch those!"

Swimming away in the air, Galileo evaded the punch with a raspy laugh. "Too slow there, sunny-boy! Got to move faster if you want to have a chance of hitting me," he crooned, sailing away in the ocean of air.

Natsu retracted his fist, brow creased in irritation. "Look, old man, we just came to get your dog. If that's too much of a problem—"

"It won't be," Galileo assured, his bright smile making reappearance. "Now, let's see if Fairy Tail wizards are as great as I hear! I want my Pluto back!"

Lucy gave him a determined grin. "Don't worry, sir! We'll get your dog back in no time!"

"Good, good!" Galileo chanted. "I'll lead you two and your cat to where I last saw him."

Happy's eyes watered instantly when he wasn't addressed properly. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, you perverted old man!" he sobbed.

However, words had fallen onto deaf ears as Galileo floated toward the doors. "This way!" he commanded. "To Pluto, we go!"

Happy sniffled, betrayed, but went after Galileo, muttering how he was not just a cat but actually an Exceed. Natsu and Lucy ran after Galileo until they flanked either side of him.

Lucy tilted her head in a curious manner. "So any ideas on how to get back Pluto?" she wondered. "Have you tried?"

Galileo nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! But I know my Pluto better than anyone and he won't come back unless only a lady tries to get him. And all my previous maids quit on me." He shrugged. "I don't know why though. I paid them enough money!"

Lucy's smile became harder to keep on. "Sir?" she called, straining to keep her emotions in control.

Luckily, Natsu had no problems expressing his anger and glared fiercely at Galileo. "Get your hands off Lucy's ass, perv," he snarled, hands aflame.

Galileo batted his eyes innocently as he removed his hands from Lucy's bottom. "Oh my. I guess I can't resist touching such women with such curves," he figured without apology in his voice.

"Yeah, well, you can't touch Lucy's curves," Natsu growled.

Galileo looked ready to whine when he suddenly snapped his fingers again and pointed at Lucy. "You, young lady, are going to have to sacrifice something very important if you want to get my Pluto back to me."

Lucy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I am not giving away my keys," she refused.

Galileo shook his head. "Oh no, I wouldn't ask that. No, it'll be something a little more... _material_."

Lucy shivered at the gleam in Galileo's eyes while Natsu and Happy looked at the old man in confusion.

* * *

Mira glanced over at Lucy as the blonde mage grumpily ate the spicy chicken she requested just mere minutes ago. Lucy had not spoken too much ever since she stalked into Fairy Tail and sat down at the bar with a quiet huff, ordering herself her meal and drink before falling into a brooding mood. She walked over to Lucy as she wiped down the counter, eyeing her friend in concern. "You okay, Lucy?" she asked. "Do you still feel sick from this morning?"

Lucy swallowed a piece of her chicken and shook her head. "No. I feel absolutely _wonderful_ ," she growled through clenched teeth.

Mira raised an eyebrow at the bitterness in Lucy's tone. Lucy could be agitated, enraged, or even cold, but never bitter. "What happened?" the Take-Over Mage inquired. "Did your mission go well?"

At the word "mission", Lucy stiffened. She suddenly stabbed at her chicken in frenzied rage, startling Mirajane. "Oh it went well. We got back Pluto," she reported.

Mira frowned. "Then what seems to be the problem?"

Lucy looked into the cerulean eyes with a piercing glare. The glare did not seem directed at Mira but at something else. "That dog was the problem! I thought it was going to be some small dog! Something Natsu could easily track. But _no_ ," Lucy growled with laced venom. "It was a _hellhound_ , Mira. A large _hellhound_."

"Oh my," Mira breathed. It wasn't shocking to hear that a mission had sugarcoated how difficult the actual task at hand had been. Handfuls of mages came into Fairy Tail, ordered a drink, and drunkly recalled how unfair the person was being for nearly lying to them about what the mission ensued. A dog and a hellhound were two different things. A hellhound could be even more lethal by being playful, let alone getting angry. "So what did you do?" Mira questioned.

Lucy snorted. "We finished the job. We had to if we accepted it." Her fists tightened around her fork. "But the owner also didn't tell me _Pluto_ "—she said the name in a jeering drawl—"liked _women's bras_!"

Mira gasped, astounded. "What?"

Lucy nodded vigorously to confirm her words as she crammed more chicken into her mouth. "That's what I said!" she cried through a mouthful of food. She quickly swallowed before resuming her rant. "I lost my bra to that _monster_ because it wouldn't come back without me giving it to him!" She set down her fork and rubbed her temples to rid herself of the coming headache. "You wouldn't believe how crazy it got after that. Natsu tried fighting Pluto to get my bra back and everything went downhill from then. Thankfully, the owner gave us the full reward. But I can't believe I lost my bra." She paused and looked down at her plate filled with cleaned chicken bones. She looked sheepishly at Mira. "Can I have some more?"

Mira nodded and went into the kitchen to fix Lucy some more chicken. She felt bad for the poor girl. Some clients were vague when it came to their requests and others told what their help would be up against. But it seemed the small team hadn't been prepared for such a creature or its obsession with female under garments. She could still remember her missions in her childhood years. Requests were not as vague as they were before. But now some mages wouldn't take harder jobs and accept those they had to exert little energy to. If a mage thought the mission was easy enough, they'd take it. But then they'd arrive to see how difficult such a task was.

People these days.

Mira grabbed a steaming new plate of spicy chicken and headed out to the bar. She placed the meal in front of Lucy and watched, amazed, as Lucy instantly began to devour it with gusto. "So where's Natsu?" Mira inquired. "Shouldn't he and Happy be with you if you returned?"

Lucy swallowed her food and answered: "Happy's staying at Wendy and Charla's tonight so he can get up for a mission with them tomorrow. Natsu fell asleep the minute we got home, so I came here for dinner." She looked around the dried out bar of Fairy Tail. Cana was still there with a happy blush on her face as she slept with her keg. Gajeel remained without Pantherlily by his side, and three or four others sat at a table, conversing in hushed tones. Kinana and Max were already cleaning up the establishment while Elfman sat at the far side of the bar, missing Evergreen. "Or a really late dinner," Lucy corrected. "I hope I didn't inconvenience you."

Mira dismissed the note of ruefulness with a swift hand flick. "Not to worry. It truly wasn't a bother to cook your dinner. Besides, I had some in the fridge just in case Natsu came by."

Lucy stopped eating and looked at Mira in a mixture of wonder and confusion. "Natsu eats this?" She pointed to her chicken as an indicator.

Mira nodded. "Oh yes! One of his favorite things on the menu actually. I'm surprised you decided to give it a try tonight. You usually don't like it," she confessed, glancing from Lucy to the chicken curiously.

Lucy looked downright baffled as she stared at her last chicken wing. Natsu ate this chicken all the time. It must have been to a high level of spiciness for him to satisfy his need for fire. Mira once explained to Lucy that similar to a vampire, Natsu needs fire to replenish him and give him strength—the only difference being he could survive if he didn't have fire. In place of hazardous flames, Mira made fire replacements such as bringing in fire whiskey, charring his food, and making spicy dishes to satisfy his craving for something on fire. But Lucy never cared for such strong spices. She loved seasonings, but she could never deal with Natsu's level of spice. Her eyes would water when he used too much jalapeño seasoning on his meat. She was never revolted by his cravings, but she would not allow herself to try it and burn her tongue permanently. Yet she ate chicken that was enough to satisfy a hungry Natsu.

Lucy abandoned her last chicken wing and half-finished drink. "I think it's time to go home before Natsu realizes I'm not in bed," she pardoned, donning her light jacket.

Mira smiled in farewell at her, but noticed the perturbed look in Lucy's eye. "Okay. Be careful. Do you want me to find someone to take you home? It is getting rather late," she reminded with motherly concern.

Lucy shook off the offer without much care. "I'll be fine. But I'll take one of my spirits out just in case." She grabbed a key and pointed it into the sky, twisting it in the air as though she was unlocking a door. "Open! Gate of the Golden Lion! Leo!" she summoned.

Golden light erupted from the sky, and soon enough, Loke was standing in front of her in a suave suit and one cat ear twitching. He grinned charmingly at her as he took her hand. "My fair m—" He stopped and looked back up at her quizzically.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at his strange look. "What?" she asked, feeling unsettled by his perplexed stare.

Loke let go of her hand gently and rose to a standing position. He shook his head, disregarding the question. Wordlessly, he held his arm out for her to grab and she linked arms with him, but not before exchanging a curious look with Mira. Loke never stopped when he was trying to woo her. His innocent flirting was what gave him his charm and his quirks. But to see him stop was unnerving.

The walk to Lucy and Natsu's apartment was eerily quiet. Magnolia was beginning to shut down shops. Store owners turned off the lights and came outside, wearily greeting their neighbor. Couples were returning to homes. Lucy even saw one little boy standing at the doorway while a little girl looked at him, both with shy blushes on their faces. She remembered when Natsu and she would get embarrassed at the end of the dates, too abashed, too innocent, too uncertain of their emotions. Lucy was hesitant in letting him in and their good-byes were awkward. But as their relationship progressed, date nights ended with her going inside and him climbing up the window and tackling her into longing embraces and well-needed kisses. She loved that man too much.

"We're here."

Lucy stopped when Loke stopped in front of the small building. It only had two stories like Lucy's old apartment building, but the apartments were larger than her old one. She looked at Loke only to see him looking down at the ground with a troubled frown.

"Loke?" she softly called. "Are you okay? You can go back now if you'd like."

Loke looked at her, eyes searching hers for something she couldn't see. He suddenly smiled—though it looked tired, defeated—and pulled her into a hug. He snuggled into her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Lucy," he whispered.

Lucy didn't quite understand the meaning behind his words, but she hugged him nonetheless. He let go of her with a smile that was not all the way genuine and disappeared by his own will. She shrugged off his peculiar attitude and went inside. Maybe the Lion Spirit had too much in his mind.

Lucy walked up the steps and over to her apartment door. She took out her house key and unlocked her door. The apartment was dark meaning Natsu was still sleeping soundly. She closed the door and began to make her way past the living room when something caught her nose. It was too delightful for her to disregard. She sniffed once, twice, until her nose led her into the kitchen. Her hands automatically reached for the refrigerator's handle and swung it open. She sniffed again and her hand shot out and grabbed a container.

Lucy raised an eyebrow when she recognized what she had grabbed. "The lasagna from three days ago?" She distinctly remembered making it for dinner for her, Natsu, and Happy.

Her stomach rumbled.

Lucy sighed. "Guess I'm still hungry," she supposed. She warmed up a slice of the lasagna on a plate, the delicious smell of melted cheese and meat driving her hunger. She set it back on the kitchen table then went into one of the cabinets to grab pepper. Smiling, Lucy sprinkled the seasoning all over her slice and ate the food heartily. She didn't realize she grabbed one of Natsu's spices, nor realized the intense taste of heat that came with it.

Oh well. The lasagna tasted too good for her to notice.

* * *

The Fullbuster-Loxar house was nothing fancy, but nothing too mediocre. With both adult residents being S-Class wizards, it was only fair they splurged a little bit on their living quarters. It was two stories covered in artwork and memories from both of their lives and the life of the newest Fullbuster. The walls were variant shades of blues and the house was immaculate—thanks to the only lady in the house. With one master bedroom, one bedroom for the littlest resident, two guest bedrooms, a living room, a complete kitchen, a dining room, and an attic that was complete, the Fullbuster-Loxar resident was definitely lived in.

Three days had passed and the only female Dragneel could be found in one of the guest bedrooms of the Fullbuster-Loxar home in her pajamas—which was a shirt Natsu had given to her, since he preferred his vest, and some shorts she threw on—and her hair in a ponytail, skin paler than normal. She was curled in her covers, looking up at the hovering Fullbuster, his dark eyes glittered in concern.

Lucy gave Gray a brittle smile. "Thanks for letting me come here," she wheezed.

Gray brushed off her gratitude with a worried frown. "No problem. But was it necessary to come here? I would've come to you if you needed me. Juvia too."

Lucy weakly nodded. "Natsu has been panicking too much with me throwing up. I didn't want him finding out about me throwing up anymore."

Gray sat on the foot of the bed with uncertainty marring his features. "So where's the idiot now?"

Lucy sighed as she felt the pulsation of her headache. "He should be coming home soon. And I still have to get ready for the party today."

"Maybe you shouldn't go if you're feeling like this," Gray suggested. Pity entered his dark gaze as he looked at Lucy's crumpled figure and pale skin. "You really do look terrible."

Lucy glared at him with all the strength she could muster. " _Thanks_ ," she sardonically appreciated.

Gray ignored her and continued. "Are you sure you're not sick or anything?"

Lucy nodded. "When I'm sick, it comes with fever, headaches, and throwing up. But I haven't gotten a fever."

Gray crossed his arms over his naked chest. "Still. Maybe it is best if you don't go," he tried again. "Natsu wouldn't want you sick."

"I'm going, Gray," Lucy firmly determined. Her eyes carried her resolve. "I haven't seen Natsu in three days. I want to see him."

Gray raised his hands in surrender. He didn't want to get into an argument with Lucy, especially in her pathetic state. "Okay, okay. I won't convince you. Just feel better. And don't tell Squinty Eyes you were here. I don't want to have him screaming at me for stealing you away."

Lucy chuckled quietly. That was her Natsu. Even at the mention of leaving him for Gray and Juvia, all he heard was Gray's name. It was always rivalry with him. "I won't," she promised.

Gray's eyes softened as he stood up and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. He turned to walk out of the guest room, hands shoved in his pockets. "I'm heading out to catch up with Elfman. Juvia will be here, but she's napping with Gary." Gray paused at the doorway. He glanced back at her with a small smile that was rare for him. "Just remember: you're always welcomed here. I'll see you later." He left the room without another sound.

Lucy smiled after Gray. He truly had been the elder brother she desired as a child. He was someone to watch out for her, someone to offer her a place to stay when she needed a home away from home. Even with his family, he would still take care of her.

Lucy snuggled into the mattress and sighed. Three days ago, Natsu left on an assignment with Gajeel right. Even though they had only two days since Lucy and Natsu finished a mission together, the Master had stressed he need Gajeel and Natsu on the mission and neither one had objected. Natsu's worry about her nausea dissipated when Lucy hid it from him. She still gave him natural smiles, but lethargy had been her friend. Instead of staying at home during Natsu's mission, she ran to the Fullbuster residence. Juvia had been a big help in taking care of her during her weaker moments, and Gray came to check on her often. She could never ask for better family.

Lucy's stomach growled and she curled into a ball. It was not due to hunger; it was due to the urge to throw up. She had grown accustomed to such a feeling. And she detested it. _Natsu_ , Lucy thought through her pain, _please come home soon. Maybe seeing you can cheer me up._

* * *

Natsu laughed loudly with Gray and Cana as Elfman growled at Bixslow while Evergreen spluttered and tried to deny. Lucy watched him in wistful happiness from the bar, sipping her lemonade. Natsu and Gajeel were the last to return from their mission and once they got to the guild, the celebration had begun. Lucy had only gotten a moment with Natsu to give him a welcoming kiss before Gray swept him into a well-needed fight to catch up—though neither would admit it. The fight turned into a guild brawl. However, the brawl evaporated after Mira turned on music. Frenzied dancing and heavy drinking began with conversation flooding throughout the hall.

Mira approached her to give her another refill. She caught Lucy's gaze and smiled. "It's been a while since the guild's had a party, hasn't it?" she casually mentioned.

Lucy turned to face Mira and nodded, feeling the music vibrate her. "It has," she agreed. "I'm just glad everyone's home for this."

"I'm glad the Master decided to have a celebration for the hard work everyone has done." Mira looked around the guildhall proudly. "Everyone deserved this."

Lucy agreed to that. She had seen every mage—young and old—work successfully to complete each mission. Everyone had grown stronger. Even the new generation of Fairy Tail was getting stronger. Wendy had learned more spells to her magic thanks to Porlyusica's help and was able to be a formidable opponent on the battlefield instead of just a healer. Asuka was mastering her mother and father's magic easily, and every boy was afraid to approach her due to her sharp shooting skills. Even Lance, Aine, and Mystogan were powerful in respect to their parents.

Lucy turned her head to see Cana giving Natsu a punch that knocked him over. Gray snickered as Cana said something to Natsu, and Natsu laughed hard at it. Laxus was busy watching his son fraternize with Aine and Mystogan—more so with Aine, however. Erza was eating strawberry cake by him while Gajeel and Levy danced with others. Makarov joined the party, accidentally touching Kinana's bottom, and the poor girl smiling through it.

Fairy Tail was certainly one of a kind.

Lucy caught a scent lingering in the air. It hit her nose as if someone in the room was wearing perfume, but wasn't near her. It smelled something of dairy. It was a saturated in sweetness. It smelled… _horrendous_. Lucy pinched her nostrils to block out the smell, but it had already made it to her nose. She could feel the unsettling queasiness return to her stomach. The smell was coming closer to her. Even with plugging her nose, the scent was growing stronger. It burned at her nose, and her stomach began to growl. Within an instant, Lucy raced to the bathroom to retch her dinner into the toilet. Footsteps followed after her, and she could feel eyes looking at her with worry.

"Lucy," Mira sighed as she observed the blonde tremble as she finished throwing up and flushed the toilet. As Lucy coughed a few times, Mira crouched and rubbed her back soothingly. "Lucy, please talk to me."

Lucy tried to swallow, but found it increasingly hard. She forced herself to do so and found herself wincing. "Look, I'm fine, Mira," she tried to persuade. "Please don't worry."

Mira shook her head pitifully. "I can't, Lucy. I know about you staying with Gray and Juvia because you've been feeling sick. And Levy had told me about the two times you threw up prior to that." Lucy snapped her head toward the barmaid in disbelief. Her mouth was ready with inquiry, but Mira had an answer. "They came by the guild and told me. Don't blame any of them. All three were worried about you."

Lucy exhaled resignedly. She could feel her eyes beginning to burn and she sniffled. "I don't know what to do," she whispered in secret confession. "I just don't want Natsu to be worried about me. I don't even know what is going on with me." She swiftly wiped away a tear. "I just—… I just—…"

Mira stopped her by pulling her into an embrace. Lucy nuzzled into Mira's shoulder, trying hard not to cry. Everything had been so painful nowadays, and Lucy couldn't make heads or tails as to the reason. It was frustrating when she knew her nausea and her aches weren't from the flu. If not the flu, then what was this?

"I'm going to take you home," Mira said softly. "That's not an option. You need to go home, and someone needs to look after you."

Lucy nodded wearily. Even she wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep. "What about Natsu?" Lucy asked. "He won't want me to leave without him."

Mira released Lucy from her hold and cerulean eyes were sympathetic. "Leave it to me. Don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine," she soothed.

Lucy nodded, but looked too tired to look convinced. Mira helped Lucy to her feet and guided her out of the bathroom. The guildhall was still carousing as always. It looked like Aine and Lance had made it to their table to talk, and Mystogan was by his mother, eating chocolate cake. Most of the mages were on the dance floor. Kinana had been able to hold the bar, preparing drinks without a flaw. Poor Wendy was blushing furiously as she tried to make a drunken advances on a flustered Romeo whose eyes reeked of awkwardness, yet craving was brewing beneath.

As Mira and Lucy pushed their way through, Natsu intercepted them. His grin was happy-go-lucky and he looked carefree. However, the alcoholic flush hadn't touched him. "Hey, Mira, Lucy." He frowned when he looked closer at Lucy's rugged appearance. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

Before Lucy could respond, Mira saved her from answering. "She has a little headache. Nothing to be worried over."

Natsu didn't look convinced and kept scrutinizing Lucy. Lucy averted her eyes at the concerned glint in his onyx eyes. She knew what he would say. "Okay. Let's go home then." Just as she predicted.

Mira saved her yet again and shook her head against Natsu's suggestion. "It's fine. I'm taking Lucy back to your house, and she's just going to lie down. I don't want you to miss the party. You just got home from a mission," she pointed out.

Natsu protested, "But Lucy—!"

"Will be fine with me," Mira promised.

"Go," Lucy urged as she mustered strength to give him a genuine smile. "I'm just a little tired. Go have fun."

Natsu frowned. "I'm fine with just staying home with you."

Lucy fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was just like him to say such sweet words to her even though he believed his point to only be valid. She reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand. Warm chocolate clashed with worried onyx. "Don't worry about me. Mira will be with me," she whispered for his ears only. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Natsu leaned into her touch and sighed, grabbing her hand with his. He still looked uneasy about her departure, but refused to vocalize his worry again. "I love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," Lucy responded, amused by how resigned he sounded. "See you at home."

Mira tugged Lucy along through the meshed crowd, but she could feel Natsu's eyes trailing after her. It was touching to see him fret over her head, regardless if his worry looked as if he was upset at her or thinking. He cared for her. He always had and would do so always. But she wished he wouldn't at times. During those times, she always felt like a burden to him for feeling weak. She wanted to show she was strong like him. Childish as it may seem, she never wanted to be a burden to him or anyone. Her damn pride wouldn't allow her.

The slow walk home was comfortably quiet and miserable for Lucy's stomach. All she yearned to do was to crawl into her bed and forget all the pain she was going through. She wanted her life back to normal. She unlocked her door and Mira continued to help her to the master bedroom. Lucy sat on the bed, kicked off her boots, and then curled into a ball on top of her sheets, sighing in relief. She could rest.

Mira lay down on Natsu's usual side—the right side of the bed—and her motherly blue eyes looked at Lucy without a trickle of worry. It was almost as if she betrayed expectancy. "Lucy? Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

Lucy looked up from her balled form and nodded slowly, too exhausted from dealing with her pain.

"How long have you been throwing up?" Mira inquired.

Lucy racked her brain for any recollection of when she started. "I guess it really didn't start until a week or two ago," she supposed.

"Do you remember why you threw up?"

Lucy did her best to shrug. "I don't know. We thought I had bad food or something."

Mira gave her a secretive smile. "Did you throw up after you heard the 'v' word?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. The 'v' word? Did Mira mean—? Lucy felt her stomach begin to dislike her and she swallowed hard to get rid of the unsettled feeling. She looked up at Mira in surprise. "How'd you know?" she whispered.

Mira's mischievous smile widened. "I noticed you get sick anytime it's mentioned or you smell it. But I'm sure you've been throwing up spontaneously as well."

The way Mira said it—the boiling excitement and knowing—made Lucy nervous. Mira was acting too calm for her liking. She swallowed again. "Yeah. So what?" she managed to ask.

"You've been craving things Natsu eats. I can still see you're eating your regular foods, but you seem to have taken up a liking to spicy foods, something you normally can't stand," Mira informed with a gleam in her eyes. "I see you've been tired lately. Your back and head most likely hurt. I know your feet are starting to hurt as well."

Lucy felt no need to retch, but the anxious feeling sent her stomach into another wave of butterflies. She unconsciously shifted on the bed. "How do you know?" she questioned.

Mira laughed, looking at Lucy with softened understanding. "Lucy…are you late?" she asked instead of answered.

Lucy was dumbstruck by that. She wasn't late. She had her period—around two months ago. Her eyes widened. She was late? But that could mean… She looked at Mira desperately. "I can't be pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Mira looked at her excitedly, her smile big and happy. "All the signs point to it!"

"No, I can't!" Lucy argued. "I can't be pregnant! _I_ —… _I_ —…"

Mira's smile lessened when she saw Lucy's dread. "Why can't you be pregnant?" she wondered. "You told me you wanted kids."

" _Eventually_ ," Lucy corrected, her eyes wide in disbelief and fear. "I wanted Natsu and me to be married for a few more years before this! I—…I'm not ready for this, Mira!" But that wasn't all Lucy felt fearful of. Ever since Levy explained to her that prophecy, Lucy had found herself stressing over it little by little. What would it mean for her and Natsu? The prophecy had sounded incomplete. Where was the rest of it? And if Mira was right and she was pregnant, what did the prophecy mean for her unborn child?

Mira drew Lucy into hug to abate the panic raging inside the blonde mage. "Shhh. It will be okay, Lucy," she soothed.

Lucy sniffed. "It won't though! Natsu is going to hate me for this!"

Mira chuckled. "Well if he didn't use protection then he can't hate you," she reasoned. "Natsu adores you. He's your husband, Lucy. And you know he could _never_ be angry with you."

Lucy nodded the best she could to agree, but was still mute. Perhaps Natsu could never be angry, but he would get clingy to her. She knew how he acted. He would convince himself of the worst-case scenarios and make sure he stuck by her side. He wouldn't let her do anything. She would become his burden rather than his partner.

Lucy couldn't be pregnant. She just _couldn't_.

Mira sighed, stroking Lucy's hair. "How about you visit Porlyusica since Wendy and Carla have a mission tomorrow. If you're skeptical, Porlyusica will tell you if you're expecting or not. Then we'll take it from there."

Lucy nodded again and pulled away to look into Mira's sympathetic eyes with her own watery ones. "Will you go with me?" she requested, sounding like a small child scared for their first day of school.

Mira shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but I can't. Laxus is going on a mission, so I can't leave Lance alone. And Porlyusica doesn't like children inside her house."

What the Take-Over mage had said was true. Porlyusica would not refuse a child patient, but wouldn't allow healthy children into her house. The only exception was Wendy when she saw a little girl and the only reason was out of respect for her Earth Land counterpart, Grandeeney.

"Take Happy with you," Mira suggested. "Make sure he knows its top secret about why you're going and he can wait while Porlyusica tests you."

Lucy bit her lip and played her options in her head. She would rather have Levy or Juvia or Erza come with her, but Juvia and Erza were preoccupied with their children, and Levy would make too much of a fuss about her supposed pregnancy. Happy would be the ideal companion if he could maintain silence and naivety.

"Okay," Lucy agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I'll go tomorrow, first thing."

Mira hummed. "Good. But Natsu will want to come with you," she reminded.

Lucy groaned at that. Natsu would insist he go with her if she said she was going to Porlyusica's hut. He would be even more worried if he believed something was wrong. If she tried to lie, he would still come with her and she wouldn't be able to shake him with his sense of smell. She rubbed her forehead as if to placate her agony. "I'll try to make up something. It'll be fine." She breathed out of her nose and gave Mira a half-smile. "Right?"

Mira smiled. "Of course it will be. Don't worry, Lucy. Natsu won't hate you."

Lucy sighed. "I hope not," she muttered.

Mira nodded reassuringly. "He won't. Now, is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?"

Lucy looked hesitantly at Mira. "If it's—… If it's okay with you… Could you—? I mean you don't have to, but it's just—! Well, I—… I just—!"

Mira laughed quietly and snuggled closer to Lucy. "I'll stay with you until Natsu comes home."

Lucy nodded. Fear consumed her thoughts as she tried to drift off to sleep. What if she was pregnant? She hadn't planned on having children until she entered at least her second year with Natsu. What if he thought they were too young? And what about the prophecy? Did it say anything about this alleged North Star and dragon having a child? What was going to happen to them? To their family? Lucy sighed. It was going to be a long night and a nerve-racking tomorrow.

* * *

Natsu pouted, crossing his arms childishly over his chest as he whined. "Why can't I just go with you? I promise I won't make a mess!" he swore.

Lucy shook her head as she pulled on an old t-shirt. "I told you, Natsu, I'll be fine," she assured once more, trying not to let her morning irritation get to her. She just needed him to allow her to leave without him. But all he had done was question her and complain how he was forbidden to go with her. If he didn't stop, she would take on Taurus Form and knock him out.

Natsu did not give up. "I know that! I just want to go with you. What's wrong with spending time with you?" he asked, blinking innocently at her.

Lucy stopped searching for comfortable shoes and gave him a flat look. "Don't even try that look. It doesn't work anymore."

Natsu pouted when she figured him out, but still tried to sway her nonetheless. He watched her as she grabbed clothes throughout the room, muttering to herself about laundry. He broke into a grin and leaped on her, making her cry out in surprise and drop her load of dirty clothes. "Natsu!" she shouted.

Natsu ignored her and trailed hot caresses along her neck. "How about we just stay home today?" he whispered into her ear. "I'm sure we can find something to do."

Lucy tried to stifle her groan of appreciation, wriggling out of Natsu's hold. She fixed him a stern glare, but couldn't keep away the growing lust in her eyes. "No, Natsu. I have to go out _alone_ ," she told him firmly.

Natsu pouted again. His plan had failed. "Could you tell me where you're going again?" he asked.

Lucy bent down to swipe the dirty clothes from the floor, Natsu following her every movement with dark eyes. "I'm going to do a few errands," she said carelessly, throwing some clothes in the basket.

"Errands for _what_?" Natsu demanded to know.

Lucy shrugged. "Just to restock the fridge, and get some—" She paused. That was it. She knew what would make Natsu not want to go out with her. She turned her back to hide her triumphant smirk. "I'm going to get some more pads," she tried to add nonchalantly.

Lucy could feel Natsu shift, uncomfortable with the prospect of feminine hygiene products. "Oh, okay," he said, and she knew he would let the conversation go. "I'll probably drop by the guild today, so see you later?" And just like that, Natsu disappeared out the window of their master bedroom.

Lucy looked at the window with a raised eyebrow. "I should've said that from the beginning if it was that easy," she muttered. She moved to dump the rest of the dirty clothes in the laundry basket and clapped her hands. "Well, I guess it's off to Porlyusica's. Happy?" she called.

The tomcat peeked from the doorway, eyes searching for any sign of Natsu. "Is he gone? Like, really gone so he can't hear?" he inquired.

Lucy nodded. "It should be safe now," she informed him. She walked out of the bedroom as checked her belt for both her keys and house keys. "Come on, Happy. We should get going before Porlyusica leaves. Wendy says she always goes out this time every week."

Happy sprouted his angelic wings and flew out the door. He turned around and hovered in the air as he waited for Lucy to lock the apartment door. He frowned like he was trying to understand. "So why can't Natsu come with us?" he asked.

Lucy sighed heavily. She knew Happy would be just like his adoptive father and ask question after question. She brushed past him to walk down the stairs to the ground floor. "Because, Happy, I don't want him to think I'm sick," she explained.

Happy waited for Lucy to step outside the apartment building before proceeding to follow her. The two entered Magnolia's streets and accommodated easily to the relaxed pace of the pedestrians. With the sky a valiant blue and the weather sighingly warm, it was a prodigious day for a trek to the East Forest.

The two joined the afternoon flow of Fiorens, and Happy soared beside Lucy, looking at her thoughtfully. "So that's why you lied?" he checked.

Lucy winced at the term and averted her eyes from Happy's stare. "Yeah. I don't want Natsu to worry too much about me." She smiled. "He's always done so much. He has enough to worry about most of the time with saving magic and our friends and all of Earth Land. He doesn't need to worry about his wife getting sick."

"But Natsu likes worrying about you!" Happy protested.

Lucy's baffled eyes traveled to Happy's serious gaze. "What do you mean?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Natsu likes to worry about you. He wants to protect you."

Lucy laughed. It was just like Happy to defend Natsu under such clichéd reasonings. "I know that, Happy. But I want to show him I'm strong enough to fight by his side. He shouldn't feel the need to protect me. I can protect myself too."

"Lucy is strong," Happy commented. "But Lucy doesn't need to be strong all the time. That's why you have friends to back you up. And Natsu too."

Lucy gave Happy a broken smile. "I know that, Happy. Thank you."

The rest of the walk to Porlyusica's tree hut was quiet. Lucy's sad smile and tired eyes rested on the ground while Happy soared from above, scouring for trouble and occasionally looking at Lucy to just be sure she was not in danger. Lucy could feel the gnawing guilt for turning the conversation a tad sour and she had to admit her reasons were childish, but they were understandable.

 _I've always had to rely on someone else to fight my battles. Maybe not as much now, but I'm still nowhere close to Natsu._

Lucy knew that fact for a while. During their first year together, she realized the incredible power of Fairy Tail. Each was a seasoned mage with experience she would never had. They grew up with adoptive family and their bonds made them strong. Their types of magic were powerful and their muscles were defined. But for a Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy's strength came in different ways than just toned arms. As much as her spirits did the work, they were only as strong as their master—friend, Lucy always corrected. And being able to open multiple at a time took more magic than it looked like.

However, in comparison, Lucy always felt as though she was the damsel in distress with Natsu. She would get captured, and he would be her savior. She would lose, and he would be there to help her. A man would not let her escape his grasp, and Natsu would have to step in. She didn't want to be as reliant on him as much as she used to. She wanted to use her own strength.

Lucy sighed a little heavier than she anticipated and realized her body was becoming a little tired. And they had only hit the outskirt of town, almost at the border of the forest.

Happy soared closer to her and worry flashed in his eyes. "You okay, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy offered him an assuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go, Happy."

The two continued their walk with Happy looking worriedly at Lucy, and Lucy feeling the butterflies of anxiety was flitting about in her stomach. She tried to clear her nerves with deep breaths, but her thoughts trailed back to her stomach. _I hope Mira is wrong_ , she prayed. _And if she's not… I'm sorry, Natsu._

* * *

Once Natsu got into the guild, he settled down at the bar. Kinana had appeared a few minutes later with his usual lunch and fire whiskey, and he managed to eat it all in one sitting as always. As more people showed up to the guild and greeted him, he gave them an absentminded nodded, thinking about Lucy. It was her scent. Something had disturbed it. The delicious aroma of vanilla honey combined with a meadow still clung to her as always, but something had been added onto it. It was too small for Natsu to really be able to detect the smell, and he knew he wouldn't have smelled it without sleeping in the same bed as Lucy. What was wrong with Lucy?

Lisanna sat next to him and smiled brightly. "Hey Natsu," she greeted cheerfully.

Natsu gave her a nod as he swallowed another mouthful of food. "What's up, Lisanna? Where's Bixslow?"

Lisanna sighed and rested her head on a propped arm on the counter, a pout on her lips. "The Thunder God Tribe got called in this morning for a special assignment in the mountains, so he had to leave." Her cerulean eyes drifted to Natsu's empty side and she frowned. "Where's Lucy?"

Natsu responded by as he chewed on his breakfast. "She's out shopping," he said mindlessly.

"Well, why didn't you go with her?"

Natsu stopped chewing, fidgeting in his seat due to his uncomfortable recollection to this morning. "She had to shop for her…special stuff," he managed to get out, averting his eyes to his food.

Lisanna looked at the awkward look of Natsu and burst out laughing. "Geez, Natsu, I never knew you were afraid of pads and tampons," she teased.

Natsu blushed and growled half-heartedly at her. "Shut up," he whined. "Lucy can take care of that stuff by herself. When she is just going food shopping, I'll gladly go with her."

Kinana approached the two of them with her usual sunny smile. "Hey Lisanna. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Lisanna shrugged. "Plum wine, please."

Kinana raised an eyebrow, surprised. "This early?"

"Cana never seems to have a set time for wine, and I need the liquid courage," Lisanna nonchalantly explained. "With Bixslow gone, might be nice to get a little buzz."

Kinana chuckled at that. "Alright. One plum wine coming up for you!" She turned to Natsu. "Need anything else, Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head as he swallowed and gave her a cheerful grin. "Thanks for the grub, Kinana," he appreciated.

She brushed off the gratitude with a wave of her hand. "Nothing to it. I'll be right back." The barmaid was off again, fixing drinks while she took in orders.

Natsu could tell Mira had done a fantastic job training the woman in being able to handle such a rambunctious guild with heavy drinkers who had zealous appetites. With Mira working alone, she was able to manage everyone fairly well. But when Kinana stepped in to help, orders came in quicker and drinks were made faster. Even alone, Kinana was always able to serve everyone as if it were a breeze. She had truly become an efficient barmaid.

The guild doors burst open, and Natsu instantly caught the new scents sharply, turning his head. Standing at the door proudly was a smiling blonde with a burgundy cat on his shoulder, a silent man of crimson eyes and black hair and in his arms a green-furred cat with a frog costume on, a sheepish violet-haired woman, and a bubbly woman of silvery blue hair, hazel eyes, and a few keys.

"Hey, look, it's Sabertooth!"

"What are they doing here?"

Natsu waved over at them as the small group ventured inside. "Hey Sting, Rogue! How's it going?"

Sting grinned at him as he sat on Natsu's other side with Lector bounded over with Frosch to see the mediating Pantherlily. "It's going fine. We just came by to visit," he said casually.

Minerva took the seat next to him, smiling nervously at them. "I hope that's okay."

Lisanna beamed at her while Kinana gave her a glass of plum wine. "It's fine! We always welcome good company. Would you like anything?" she offered.

The Sabertooth members politely declined. Rogue had already moved on to speak to Gajeel in low tones while Levy petted Frosch, and Pantherlily and Lector seemed enrapt in their conversation. It seemed the members of Sabertooth assimilated with Fairy Tail already.

Yukino scanned the room before looking warmly at Natsu. "Is Lucy around? I wanted to see her," she explained.

Lisanna snorted. "Lucy's out shopping for 'special stuff', and Natsu's too scared to go with her."

Yukino arched an eyebrow. "What's she shopping for?" she wondered.

Lisanna beckoned the Celestial Spirit Mage closer and whispered into her ear words that made Natsu shift in his seat and Sting blush.

Yukino looked back at Natsu, laughing. "You're so powerful, but you can't shop with her for that?"

Natsu's eyes flickered left and right. "Well she doesn't need my help with that, so I thought she'd be fine," he shrugged. "But she'll be back later, so we can all hang out then. Problem solved."

Yukino pouted. "Still…"

Sting turned to Natsu with a challenging smirk. "You ready for another fight with me, Salamander?"

Natsu matched Sting's grin with his own. "Anytime, anywhere. I can wipe the floor with you any day," he said cockily. "I'm the best Dragon Slayer."

"Hey, I heard that, Salamander!" came Gajeel's irritated shout.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "There they go again," she sighed.

"As to be expected by two Dragon Slayers," Minerva supposed.

Yukino cocked her head. "Rogue and Sting aren't like that."

Minerva laughed. "Of course not! Rogue has more common sense and Sting's the idiot. Here, both Gajeel and Natsu are idiots."

" _Hey!"_ came the indignant snaps of Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel followed by piercing glares while Lisanna, Yukino and Minerva burst into girlish laughter.

There was an amused snort. "I thought I heard racket when I came home."

Everyone turned to see Master Makarov and the deceased Mavis Vermillion at the entrance to the guild. Mavis' vibrant green eyes were no longer playful, but somber. The ashy eyes of the Third Master were grave and his frown was deep-seated.

"It's the First and Third Master!"

"Welcome home!"

"Glad you're back, Masters!"

The doors shut as the two came inside. They were fervently greeted by Fairy Tail members, but neither obliged to heed the calls. Sting's sharp crystal sapphire eyes diminished into a serious glint while Rogue's normal blank expression had a prominent frown.

Master Makarov stopped in front of Sting, looking up at him. The elder mage had grown out his beard, but his lack of hair hadn't changed. He appeared different. He looked weary, but also absentminded as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. "Master Sting," he greeted formally.

Natsu and Lisanna froze as Makarov addressed Sting by his title. Sting had always insisted anyone refer to his normal name. But to be spoken to by his magic title?

Sting nodded back curtly. "Master Makarov," he said quietly.

"In all my years, I know a master of a guild doesn't visit another without a good reason." Makarov narrowed his eyes. "I've just returned from a meeting with the Magic Council."

Sting stood up automatically, his eyes hard. "I guess we have things to talk about," he figured.

The group gathered at the bar watched as Sting trailed after Makarov to the second floor of the guild. Mavis moved to follow them, but Natsu saw the look she shared with Gajeel as she began to ascend the stairs. That was peculiar. To see the First Master so solemn was not something unseen, but her eyes carried a heaviness with them Natsu had never seen. And he saw something flash in Gajeel's red eyes before he returned to look at Rogue. What went on there? He was dying to know.

Lisanna gulped a sip of her wine and sighed. "I wonder what they're talking about."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Sounds pretty serious." He paused as his sensitive ears picked up no sound of voices or movement on the second floor. "That's weird. I can't hear them."

Lisanna looked at him in surprise. "You can't?" she checked.

Yukino fiddled with her thumbs as she stared at the counter with a frown. "You shouldn't. Master Makarov placed a spell on his room once they stepped inside."

Natsu and Lisanna turned to her in shock. "Why?" they questioned.

But it was Minerva who answered, her expression somber. "It's really none of our business. We shouldn't talk about it," she said firmly. Yukino winced and lowered her head in submission.

Natsu and Lisanna looked at the other with reflective quizzical stares. Just what was so important that the Master deliberately made it so anything said was top secret?

* * *

The East Forest on the outskirts of Magnolia was not as dangerous as other forests Lucy and Happy went in during a mission. The creatures were passive, unused to having humans around. Rather than instinctively defending their young, they allowed their offspring to look at the small team curiously. The trees were untouched and obese with gnarled roots and wide girths. The bright sun and the canopy of leaves offered a relaxed atmosphere. The forest was certainly peaceful unless you angered its only human inhabitant.

The door to the hallowed out tree swung wide open with irritated red eyes and a broom in nimble, old hands. "Get away! I am not in the mood for any humans!" came an irritable screech. "Go away!"

Lucy waved her hands in panicked surrender. "Wait, wait! Don't hurt us _please_!"

"Yeah!" Happy put in. "I'm not a human; I'm a cat!"

The pink-haired healer stopped threateningly waving around her broom and stared at Happy with her regular frown. "So what do you want?" she asked him, not unkindly.

 _Don't change moods so quickly!_ Lucy cried. Aloud, she cleared her throat and tried her best not to go back on asking. "I…" She looked at Happy sheepishly. "You mind staying out here while I talk to Porlyusica?"

Happy frowned in fret. "Why? What's wrong?" he worried.

Lucy half-heartedly smiled in assurance. "I'm fine, Happy. Just wait out here." She looked back at Porlyusica ruefully. "Do you mind if I come in?" she requested.

Porlyusica fixated an indifferent stare Lucy. Blood red crimson stared at nervous chocolate unflinchingly, almost as if to challenge Lucy into averting her gaze. After a few moments, Porlyusica nodded silently and stalked into her house with Lucy trailing after her.

The hallowed tree was quite comfortable to live in. Books upon books were crammed into built-in shelves. While the house only had one room, it was still a cozy place. Lucy remembered the Master sleeping in the large bed. She remembered Wendy discovering Porlyusica had the same scent as her foster dragon mother Grandeeney. She recalled Natsu rushing her to Porlyusica the first time Natsu experienced Lucy's week of monthly torture. That had been an embarrassing, yet entertaining memory.

"Speak, human," Porlyusica ordered after Lucy closed the door.

Lucy gulped as she felt her earlier jitters. She pressed a soft hand in onto her stomach to alleviate her nerves, but it made it worse. She looked at the floor, shuffling her feet. "I think I might be…" She faltered, trying hard to explain. "Well… I might be pregnant," she confessed quietly, eyes fleeting to meet Porlyusica's less-than-surprised eyes.

"'Might be'?" Porlyusica echoed.

"I don't know if I am," Lucy explained. "I wanted to check with you if I really am."

Porlyusica nodded. "So that's why the cat's outside. That doesn't explain why that idiot boy isn't here."

Lucy winced. She did feel a tad guilty for not including Natsu in her discover. But… "He doesn't suspect anything besides thinking I'm sick. And I didn't want to get his hopes up." Her smile turned a little bitter. "I know how long he's wanted a family." _But not this young,_ Lucy added.

Porlyusica observed her carefully, but decided to let go of the conversation. "What are your symptoms? Tired easily? Morning sickness? Aches you can't explain? Perhaps you've had food craving or there's a food you can't eat anymore."

Lucy nodded. "Yes to all, actually," she answered.

"And how long has this been occurring?"

"Ever since a little more than two weeks ago. But I guess it started earlier," Lucy realized. "I got a little tired and achy, but I thought they were from missions."

Porlyusica took in the newfound information with another nod and began shuffling around her room, gathering bottles. "Are you late?" she inquired.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. I guess I skipped a period." She inwardly cursed at herself. How could she just forget about her period?

Porlyusica hummed. "When was the first and last time you and him had sex?"

Lucy thought back to her moments of intimacy. "It's been a good three days since the last time, and the first time was at our honeymoon," she answered.

"Did he use a condom the first time?" Porlyusica asked without any shame as she rustled through her cabinets and muttered a curse underneath her breath.

Lucy blushed a little as she thought of the throes of their passion during their week-long honeymoon. She recalled the first time they had sex Natsu asked if she wanted him to use a condom, but as they were tangled in each other's limbs, the idea of protection became less and less important as a need for release clawed at them. "No," she mumbled.

Porlyusica looked back at Lucy's abashed expression and did a little snort. "Well, I would say you are pregnant just by those answers, but I need to check you before I'm sure." The healer nodded over to the bed. "Sit."

Lucy obeyed and made her way to the bed. However, her mind was rushing with frenzied thoughts. Was she truly pregnant? There was a life growing inside her? The thought of having a child made Lucy want to smile madly, but she felt the conflicting feelings of shock and fear. What if something was wrong with it? What if she was just fooling herself about the symptoms? Would Natsu be upset at starting a family when they were new to their married life?

Lucy sat on the bed, silent and stirring in her emotions, and Porlyusica approached her with a few potions in her hand that she set aside on the floor. The healer kneeled before Lucy, crimson eyes studying her face. "The magic I'm about to cast won't affect you or your possible child in any way. This is just checking if you really are pregnant by hearing the heartbeat," Porlyusica explained.

Lucy nodded, but remained silent.

"Pull up your shirt so I can see your stomach," Porlyusica ordered.

Lucy rolled up her shirt so her toned stomach was exposed, eyes still dazed.

Porlyusica pressed a warm hand onto Lucy's stomach with such delicacy that impressed Lucy. Porlyusica was not aggressive on her patients, but she was never too gentle. She mouthed an incantation while her eyes concentrated on Lucy's stomach. After a moment, magenta began to glow from underneath her hand and on Lucy's stomach. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

 _Bum-bum. Bum-bum._

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard the soft thrum. Porlyusica looked up at her with her casual frown, but blood red eyes were shimmering with serenity, different from her normal irritation or apathy.

 _Bum-bum. Bum-bum._

Lucy swallowed hard. Was she really…? "Is that—…? Is that my baby?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Porlyusica nodded. "Congratulations, Lucy Dragneel. You're pregnant," she declared officially.

Lucy froze. She really was. She was officially pregnant. She was having Natsu's child. She would be a mother. Too many feelings crossed her. She wanted to scream in celebration and cry and embrace Happy, then rush to tell Natsu and for them to boast about her pregnancy to the guild. She wanted to tremble from the burrowing fear that she wouldn't be a good mother to her unborn child. She wanted to tell Porlyusica she was a liar and there was no way she could be pregnant. She was too young! She had too many things she wanted to do with Natsu. She had too many things she wanted to see, to experience. She wouldn't be able to finish writing her novel with a child around. With the prophecy hanging about in her head, the word "family" made her feel nervous about what the prophecy could have in store for her and Natsu and their child? Family. She, Natsu and their child would be a family. The word made Lucy's heart flutter. She and Natsu were starting a family together…

"Are you sure?" Lucy choked out.

"Does it look like I'm wrong about my prognosis?" Porlyusica snapped. "Of course I'm sure. You are pregnant."

" _You are pregnant."_

Lucy Dragneel was pregnant.

Was she ready? Was Natsu ready? How would they raise their child when they were only so young in their lives? Would they be able to care for him or her? Would the child inherit Lucy's ability or Natsu's? What if it cried too often? There were too many questions!

Porlyusica took her hand off Lucy's stomach, and the heartbeat was gone. "By my guess and how big your fetus is, you're still in your first trimester. Nine weeks pregnant to be more exact. I have a few potions that should help with any of the pain you feel with the next coming weeks."

Lucy remained silent, too wrapped up in everything to be polite and answer courteously.

"I can transfer the baby's heartbeat into something physical so you can hear it. I'm sure that idiot boy would love to—"

"No!" Lucy blurted. Porlyusica looked at her in faint surprise only to see the woman trembling. Chocolate eyes were pleading and tears were filling them fast. " _Please_ , don't tell Natsu about this. I need you to promise me," Lucy said.

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at Lucy, suspicion fleeting in the usually unfathomable eyes. "Why keep it a secret?" she interrogated.

"Just please," Lucy breathed desperately, " _please_ promise me that no one will find out about this. _Please_ , Porlyusica. _Please_."

Porlyusica observed her searchingly. Lucy looked wild when the idea of Natsu knowing came up. With the look in her eyes, she almost seemed a bit distraught at the information. Some new mothers would certainly be surprised, but none seemed so shocked they were upset. Porlyusica nodded slowly. "I won't tell the idiot boy," she vowed solemnly. "I will leave that up to you."

Lucy nodded gratefully at her and stood up from the bed. "I think I should be going. Happy will get too bored if he waits too long."

Porlyusica watched as Lucy walked to the large door. "You need your medicines," she insisted.

Lucy paused opening the door. Her voice was emotionless as she spoke. "No, I won't be needing them. I'll be fine. Thank you, Porlyusica."

And just like that, Lucy left. She walked away from the tree with Happy tagging along, noticing her frown and her shaded eyes. The walk was filled with gentle flaps of wings and quiet steps. Not a word was exchanged. She could already feel nausea and exhaustion begin to burden her body.

" _You are pregnant."_

Those three, little, powerful words. They were different than the other three words. These words whispered _family_ and _future_. They were meant to bring in a new life. They meant father and mother and grandmother and grandfather and aunt and uncle. They were the ultimate act love could create.

Lucy Dragneel was pregnant. She would be beginning a family with the man she loved, adored, worshipped, and treasured.

And she wouldn't tell him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _I have to apologize, but I may move have to move the updates to Saturdays or Sundays, because I don't ever know what I am doing on either of those. My schedule is hectic, unfortunately._

 _This chapter is long and I apologize for that. The time line of the chapter is within the ninth week of Lucy's pregnancy. These chapters are never day by day, but week by week and you catch glimpses of the days within the week._

 _I promise with chapters to come, you will understand Lucy's reasoning for being reluctant with children in general as well as her reluctance to tell Natsu the good news. Later today I will be putting a few more stories to_ From Fairy Small to Fairy Big _. Hope you check them out!_

 **Magnafeana**


	3. Knowledge is Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima "Fairy Tail". However, original story line and any additional characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Lucy and Natsu have returned from their intense honeymoon to begin their lives as man and wife. But when an unexpected surprise happens, Lucy is put into grave dangers from past enemies and new ones.

* * *

 **Fairy Ever After: Book 1**

 **Fairy Baby**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Week 10  
**

 **Knowledge is Power  
**

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Lucy and Natsu shouted together while Happy zoomed into the guildhall. The guild gave them a cheery welcome in return.

The two walked together, hand-in-hand, to their usual table while they received casual greetings from the mages of Fairy Tail. As they settled down at their table, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Cana were already there, eating on their lunch with Gary sitting on his father's lap. Aine and Mystogan were sitting by their lonesome at the bar. Mystogan eat his slice of cake while Aine read a thick book about ancient ruins. Lance had settled into the seat beside Aine, trying to talk to her, but she chose the book over him.

Levy looked up from her conversation with Erza to give Lucy a welcoming smile. "Hey, Lu!"

Erza nodded respectfully at the couple. "Good afternoon to the two of you," she greeted.

Cana took a swig of wine that was in a glass rather than her keg. "Nice of you two to join us! Bet you two were screwing around this morning, right?"

Lucy blushed madly at the innuendo, and Natsu joined her, tugging on his scarf. However, neither breathed a word about their morning affairs and only held hands tighter.

Gray held up a hand and shot Cana a firm glare. "Don't say that around my kid! I don't want him repeating things out of your drunk mouth!"

Juvia nodded vigorously. "Juvia agrees with Gray. No talk about adult things with Gary."

Cana huffed. "You people are no fun," she muttered. She tilted her head back and drank a few more gulps of wine before sighing in satisfaction and smirking in Gray and Juvia's direction. "But you know… I bet you two do 'adult stuff' when you let Erza babysit, don't you?" A heated blush worked its way onto Juvia's cheeks, and Gray looked dumbstruck. Gary looked at his parents in curiosity to their flustered states then back to Cana as she slapped her leg and gave a jovial laugh. "How can all of you be such pure virgins?" she laughed. "Gray and Juvia already have a son, so I know you two are craving some adult time."

"Cana!" Levy tried to interrupt.

Cana swerved to her and grinned smugly. "Oh, and like you and Gajeel aren't all over each other after he get's home from a _long_ mission," she teased.

Levy's cheeks turned an alarming red and she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"And Natsu and Lucy had a whole week where they were jumping on each other like animals," Cana insinuated, making even Erza bush at the notion. "Like you two aren't having precious adult time in the shower in the mornings."

The two looked at each other bashfully. However, residual lust could be seen in Natsu's eyes, and longing in Lucy's eyes.

"What about you and Bacchus then?" Erza challenged. "I'm sure the two of you must have time for each other."

Cana's grin broadened and she laughed heartily. "Oh hell yeah we do! Just two nights ago we tried this new—"

"No more of this!" came a kind command. The table looked up to see Mira smiling at them scarily with a tray in her hand. She set down Natsu's preordered breakfast and Lucy's typical drink while her cerulean eyes latched onto Cana. "You know we don't talk of such things with little ears around," she cautioned.

Cana nodded sullenly as if she was guilty for her actions. She took a sip of her wine to keep herself silent.

"You know," Erza said suddenly, "why don't we go on a mission? We haven't done one in a while as a full team."

Lucy nodded at the notion. "I'm up for it." She looked Natsu for approval. "How about you?"

Natsu grinned. "Are you joking? I'm all fired up now!"

Happy pumped a paw into the air. "Aye, sir!"

Gray turned to Juvia with unease in his dark eyes. "You okay with me going on a mission? You can go, and I can stay with Gary," he offered.

"No. Gray needs to go out on a mission and fight bad guys," Juvia insisted. She took their son off Gray's lap and placed him on hers, smiling down at him while he gave her a toothy grin. "Gray doesn't need to worry. Juvia and Gary will be fine," she soothed.

Gray looked hesitant in accepting the offer. However, after a few moments, he smiled at Juvia and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't be gone long," he promised.

Erza looked at Mira. "Do you mind watching Aine and Mystogan while I'm away? I don't think either is old enough to go with me yet." She narrowed her eyes at Natsu and Gray. "Especially with destruction everywhere."

Lucy smiled nervously. "You part-take in the destruction too…"

Mira nodded. "Sure. I know Lance wouldn't mind spending time with Mystogan or Aine." She looked smugly at her son, who sat at the bar and tried to catch Aine's eye. "Isn't that right, Lance?" Lance blushed a furious red and turned back to the bar while Mystogan and Aine remained oblivious.

Lucy clapped excitedly. "Great! Whose turn is it to pick?"

"I think it's yours," Gray said, scratching his head to recall memory. "Though I'm not really sure…"

Lucy shrugged, moving to get up. "It's fine. I'll choose one anyway." Lucy ignored the shouting requests from Gray and Natsu to find a difficult one and maneuvered through guild members to find the request board. Unconsciously, she put a hand on her stomach and looked down. A flash of guilt went through her eyes.

* * *

 _Porlyusica looked her in the eyes without any shame. "Haven't told him yet?" Even though it was a question, it sounded more like a statement, plain and simple._

 _Lucy looked at her feet. She could not face Porlyusica's intense stare. "I just came by to ask if I could still do missions. I know Natsu is going to want to head out soon, so…"_

" _You should be fine," Porlyusica grunted. "Don't push yourself with an S-Class missions. Even if you do a semi-hard mission, try to conserve your magic. Your human child is living off your magic power too. Since you two are sharing it, you will get tired a lot faster than before. So don't do anything stupid until it's absolutely necessary."_

 _Lucy nodded. "Okay," she agreed. She may not want Natsu to know, but she would do everything to keep their child in good health._

" _And start drinking two spoonfuls of this once a day." Porlyusica handed her a flask of a violet liquid, and Lucy peered at it curiously. "It should help you keep your strength. Don't take too much of it or the effects could harm your human child."_

" _Are you sure I need this?" Lucy asked. "My magic is a lot stronger than before."_

" _Yes, you need it," Porlyusica said without a doubt. "With you being a rare breed of Celestial Mage and Natsu being not only a Fire Dragon Slayer, but a creation and brother of Zeref, you'll need this more than other pregnant Mages."_

 _Lucy nodded, putting the potion in her bag. "All right, I promise I'll take it."_

" _Good," Porlyusica grunted. "Now get out of my hut. Come back if you think something is wrong."_

 _Lucy nodded again and left the hut._

* * *

Lucy pressed her hand a little more into her stomach. She had obeyed Porlyusica's orders and taken two spoonfuls per day, early in the mornings before Natsu or Happy could suspect a thing. She even made sure to brush her teeth a little harder and take a thorough shower just in case the potion left any lingering scents behind. So far, she had not felt any different. Hopefully, her strength wouldn't fail her during the mission.

Lucy went to stand by Nab in front of the request board and scoured each paper for any doable missions. _Monster Hunt? We'd probably accidently kill our target. Guard a wedding? Ha! We'd mess up the wedding better than protect it._ Lucy's eyes caught one of the missions and she nicked it off the board. _Finding someone's wedding ring in a pit of rabbits?_ Her eyes widened considerably at the reward money. That was a whole lot of zeroes! She could already see how she would spend her share once she paid this month's rent.

Lucy ran back to the table and slammed down the mission. "I think we should do this one!" she declared.

Erza read the mission aloud. "It says here the mission is a few miles over from Clover Town. Apparently, a woman lost her wedding ring in a pit and she's willing to pay seven million jewel." She scrutinized the paper carefully. "An awfully lot for a wedding ring," she remarked.

"It _is_ important to a lot of people," Levy pointed out. "If I lost my wedding ring, I'd pay anything to get it back!"

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia said fervently. "There is no price on symbols of love!"

Natsu pumped a blazed fist into the air. "Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's do it!"

"I agree with Flame Brain," Gray grinned.

Lucy turned to Wendy with an inviting smile. "Would you like to come with us, too, Wendy, Charla?" she offered.

Wendy smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but we can't. Romeo promised he would return from his mission today and we'd go out." Lucy arched an eyebrow, and Mira's eyes twinkled deviously. Realizing her mistake, Wendy waved her hands in front of her frantically. "N-No! Not like that! I mean—!"

"It's okay, Wendy! Calm down!" Lucy soothed. She could practically see the steam pouring out of the poor girl's ears. "You don't need to explain what you and Romeo do to us."

Wendy blushed harder. However, rather than defending herself, she kept silent, opting to stare at her finished plate. Lucy and Levy laughed together at the Sky Dragon Slayer's abashed nature, and even Charla cracked a smile.

"So, we're taking this mission, correct?" Erza inquired.

Natsu nodded. "You bet we are!"

Erza nodded approvingly. "Good. We'll all meet back at the train station in an hour to catch the next train to Clover Town, agreed?"

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy raised a hand in the air. "Aye, sir!" they chorused.

Everyone moved off into separate directions. Erza left from the table and approached her children, whispering soft words. Gray and Juvia talked in low murmurs before Gray got up, gave Juvia a kiss on the cheek, and ruffled Gary's hair. He got up and left the guildhall. Happy tried to talk to Charla, but the white-furred Exceed had transformed back into her taller form to talk to Wendy. Levy scooted next to Juvia and took her nephew into her arms while Juvia ate. Natsu and Lucy finished their food, thanked Mira, and began making the trip to their home.

"I'm so pumped for this," Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled. "Anything involving a fight makes you excited," she said. "And this isn't even a mission about fighting. We're just getting a wedding ring out of a pit."

"But there could be all sorts of monsters down there to fight!"

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fairy Tail men are impossible," she decided.

Natsu offered her a cheeky grin. "But Fairy Tail women still marry us," he reminded her. "Besides, you wouldn't have said 'no' to me."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?"

Natsu laughed mischievously, his dark eyes playful. "Because then I would've threatened to show the whole guild my Lucy panty collection."

Lucy stopped, eyes wide, and her jaw dropped. " _You're the one who's been stealing my underwear?_ " she exclaimed.

Natsu did not answer her, but the twinkle in his eyes was all she needed.

Lucy let go of his hand to give him a well-deserved punch to the stomach. "You panty thief! I thought some pervert was breaking into my old apartment!" she roared with each punch she gave.

Natsu easily dodged them all, his smile too wide and carefree for her liking. "C'mon, Lucy, what pervert would've done that when I was always out your house?" he asked.

" _Don't say that so lightly, pervert!"_

"I'm not a pervert!"

" _Panty thief!"_

Natsu merely laughed. He caught one of her punches and brought her face close to him. Angry chocolate clashed with lighthearted onyx. "Besides, your panties smelled _so good_ ," he purred lowly. "Tell me, Lucy… Do you do anything to yourself while wearing them?"

Lucy looked at him, befuddled and caught. "Wh-What?" she spluttered. She knew that smug look in Natsu's eyes. He knew. "O-Of _course_ not!"

"Really?" Natsu probed. "Because your panties smelled a lot like your scent when we kiss for a while. Are you _sure_ you didn't do anything?"

A blush flared onto Lucy's cheeks and her eyes tried looking everywhere besides Natsu's stare. "I don't have to answer to you," she defied.

"We're married now! When we went to that marriage counseling crap, the priest said we don't keep secrets from each other, remember?" Natsu pointed out smartly.

Lucy cursed. She thought Natsu had not been listening when they went to those sessions. His face looked utterly bored and at times he was seen picking his ear and snapping his fingers to create a small flame. Lucy animatedly talked to the priest and tried to get Natsu to speak as well, but somehow he would end up insulting the priest, who, thankfully, was very patient with him. How could Natsu have been listening? "Yeah, well, you know what? You can cure yourself on the train ride to Clover Town! Because you're not using my lap this time!" Lucy wrenched her fist out of Natsu's grip and stormed down the street.

Natsu's eyes widened in panic. An embarrassed Lucy was what he wanted, not an angry Lucy! "Wait, don't do this to me!" he pleaded.

"It's too late now! You're on your own!"

" _Lucy!"_

* * *

"Lu—… Lucy," Natsu pleaded weakly, looking at her with imploring eyes. "Help me…?"

Gray looked disgusted by Natsu's pathetic state and shook his head. "You are such an idiot," he muttered.

Natsu tried to glare his best at Gray. "Sh-Shut up, you stripping masochist."

" _I'm not a masochist!"_

"Lucy…" Natsu turned to his wife again, holding a shaking hand toward her from the floor.

Lucy did not even spare him a glance as she looked out the window. "You're fine," she grunted.

"But Lucy—!"

"That's my name."

"Lucy… Help me…"

Lucy sighed and shifted to look at the withering form of her husband. It was silent for a few moments as the two of them stared at each other, one with cold eyes and the other desperate. Gray, Happy, and Erza watched them all in anticipation, wondering who would speak next.

Lucy opened her mouth first. "You're pathetic," she said bluntly.

Gray and Happy sweatdropped. " _That's_ the first thing you say?"

Erza looked at Lucy proudly. "Well, Lucy, I'm glad you've taken a stand in your decision. Allow Natsu to suffer for being insensitive." She grinned menacingly, pointing her sword at Natsu. "I can punish him more, if you'd like."

Happy and Gray looked at her incredulously. "Don't say such misinterpreted things!"

Lucy smiled at Erza's offer. "It's fine, Erza. Allowing him to be awake and not resting on my lap is enough punishment for him. Although"—she narrowed her eyes at the melting figure of the fire Dragon Slayer—"I think he's being a little _too_ melodramatic."

Gray relaxed into his chair with his hands interlocked behind his arms. He looked at the ceiling in disinterest. "So the this pit is supposed to be called Fossa di Conigle." He scrunched his nose as he thought over the name. "Sounds foreign."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she mouthed the name. "Yeah. I think its Stellian," she realized. "I only learned the basics of it when I was younger, so I don't know the meaning of it. Sorry."

Erza cross her arms. "Nevertheless, we will be ready. Natsu, we might need to rely on your fire while we're down there," she ordered.

Natsu raised a wobbly thumbs-up. "R-Roger," he wheezed.

"Do we even know what the ring looks like?" Happy inquired.

Erza shook her head. "The owner said she'd show it to use once we got there."

Gray took the paper from Erza and scanned it for details. "Says here that while it fell into a pit, there's supposed to be some intricate tunneling system down there too. And that there aren't any monsters invading it; just rabbits." He handed the paper back to Erza, a curious look about on his face. "It's a little hard to believe just rabbits are in this pit. If that's true, why didn't the owner go down and get it herself?"

"Maybe they're magic rabbits," Lucy proposed. "But, you're right: it doesn't make sense. Most of the time, a lot of the snobby people my dad talked to thought they were above doing common chores and things like that. Maybe the owner is rich and didn't want to get her hands dirty." She shrugged. "It's pathetic if you ask me, but that's how these people live."

Gray snorted unceremoniously. "If you had been like that when you arrived at Fairy Tail, I know for a fact you would be married to Loke instead of that idiot."

"W-What did you say?" Natsu tried to interject angrily, but his voice still sound weak.

Lucy shrugged again, but a laugh was on her lips. "I guess you're right. I would have married Loke if he wasn't a Celestial Spirit," she admitted.

Natsu did his best to pout at Lucy and he tugged on her leg. "L-Lucy," he whined.

Erza smiled softly at Lucy. "Well, I'm glad you are the way you are. Without you, I would have still be a soloist and would have never gotten to experience all that we have done."

"Same," Gray agreed. "I wouldn't have met Juvia without you. I would still be soloing and beating your husband's ass."

"Without you, Natsu and I would still be partners and would have never had as much fun," Happy told Lucy. He leaped into her lap and looked up at her with a wide smile. "So thanks, Lucy!"

Lucy chuckled and stroked in-between his ears. She shook her head. "It's no problem at all," she assured. "Besides, being in Fairy tail is a whole lot more fun then being in some mansion." Her gaze flickered over to Gray and Erza. "It's all more fun when we're together, right?"

"Right!" Happy agreed.

Erza and Gray hummed their agreements.

The rest of the train ride was lighthearted conversation. Old missions were brought up, memories they shared together, and even the wedding between Lucy and Natsu was brought up. The familiar sense of their team heading off on a mission together was nostalgic. None of them had been on a true Team Natsu mission in a while. With Gary being born, Gray wanted to be involved in his son's life as much of possible, especially when his own father was gone when he was young. Erza had to take care of two children. Her missions were usually simple and quick so she could return home. Happy was always raring to go on a mission, so Wendy extended her partnership to him while Natsu and Lucy prepared for their wedding and adjusted to married life. All of them were busy with their own lives. But having all of them together made them smile. Erza threatening Gray and Natsu if they argued, Happy teasing Lucy and making her irritated—all of it was due to their bond as friends and family.

As the train pulled up to a stop, Team Natsu grabbed their belongings and left the train, Happy dragging Natsu off. The minute Natsu was off the train, he sprung to his feet, startling people around them, and jumped into the air. "Yahoo!" he whooped. "Finally! Some solid ground!"

Gray looked at Lucy and pointed a thumb at the jumping Natsu. "You sure there was a reason you married him?" he asked, half-joking half-curious.

Lucy sighed. "More or less. I know I love him, but—"

Gray and Lucy looked blankly as Natsu began kissing the ground, praising the earth. Erza came over with her sword and wagon of luggage and threatened him. Natsu quickly stood at attention, gulping down his fear. Happy flew around the two of them, laughing.

Gray and Lucy sighed. "We can never catch a break, can we?"

"Gray and Lucy!" The pair looked up to see Erza beckoning them. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the better. We need to find a hotel to check into."

"Okay!" Gray and Lucy said.

The two ran to catch up to the others and their journey into town started. The town was similar to Clover Town. It was quaint and the people were modest. No one could tell the difference between the allegedly rich and the allegedly poor. Either way, the people looked content in their town. When they asked for directions to a hotel, a woman gave it to them with a bright smile. They followed her directions to an inn that looked a little old but well kept. The innkeeper was an old man with a friendly disposition and nearly blind eyes. He gave them two room keys and the team thanked him, paying him in jewel.

Erza tossed one room key to Natsu. "You and Lucy can have one suite and Gray, Happy, and I will take the other," she decided.

"No fair! I want to stay with Natsu and Lucy!" Happy protested.

"We promised out client we would check-in tomorrow at eleven," Erza continued.

Happy sobbed. " _Didn't you hear me?"_

"It's only one in the afternoon now, so I'd take the opportunity to find out information about the pit and explore the town for a while. We will meet back at the hotel no later than eleven tonight." Erza raised an eyebrow. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the rest chorused.

Erza nodded. "Good. Let's go put down our bags then."

"Right!"

After briefly checking out their suites, no one was unimpressed. For an old inn, the rooms were up-to-date. It seemed the innkeeper knew of Natsu and Lucy's marriage as well and arranged for them to have a room with a queen-sized bed. There was no balcony, but there was a window that allowed them to see the rest of the town. The two set down their bags before Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands and raced out of the hotel without Gray, Erza, or Happy with them.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. "What's with the need to go fast? We have _hours_ to explore!"

Natsu halted them on the sidewalk. He looked back her with a sheepish expression. "Well… I was thinking…" Lucy watched with a raised eyebrow as light pink dusted Natsu's cheeks. He scratched his cheek absently and his eyes went to the ground. "Maybe… I mean, once we're done with finding info and stuff, we could—? Um… Want to go out?" he asked nervously.

Lucy could not hold back her smile at her husband's abashed nature. Even when they were steadily dating, he had trouble asking her on a date with a blush appearing and his words a stuttering, fumbling mess. Seeing him like that even after they were married made Lucy want to kiss him. "I don't know," Lucy drawled. "I mean even though I'm married to you, I kind of wanted to go out with someone else today…"

Natsu stared at her for a moment, processing her words. He then pouted like a child and looked away from her. "Geez, no need for the sarcasm," he grumbled. But Lucy could tell he was still embarrassed.

Lucy laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know I'd go anywhere with you, dummy," she assured. "Now come on! The sooner we found out about the pit, the sooner we can get on to our date!"

Natsu grinned back at her and tugged at her hand. "All right then. Let's do it!"

The task they set out to do was a little harder than they originally thought. Most people were confused as to what the two were asking and had never heard of such a pit. Others heard of the client whom asked for it, but had no recollection about her marriage or the pit she lost it in. Briefly, the whole team met up as the sky was darkening. Happy had flown over the town and into the countryside, but he not seen any pits. Gray and Erza had no better luck than Natsu and Lucy when it came to finding information. Erza brought up that they would learn more when they met with their client in the morning and bade everyone a night to explore. Natsu was the first to break from the meeting with Lucy on his tail, his hand pulling hers.

The street lamps had turned on by themselves to light the way. People began flooding into the cobblestone streets to either walk around or go to a restaurant for dinner. There were even lanterns strewn across the street, connecting from one building to another. Mellowed colors of reds and greens and golds and blues and purples were everywhere. It was enchanting!

Natsu stopped the two of them when his ears picked up something. It sounded like music and laughter and clapping. "You hear that?" he asked Lucy, tilting his head. The music was clear. It was the type of music that you had to dance to. It was bouncy with a steady beat and plenty of accidentals to keep it entertaining.

Lucy tried to listen closely, but she heard nothing except for the sounds of the people around her. "What? What is it?" she asked.

Natsu did not answer her question. He was never a man for words, only action. He took off again, maneuvering through the people with a tight grip on Lucy's hand. He did not want her to get lost. He could hear Lucy's laughter at his actions. "Where are we going?" she asked. Natsu did not answer and kept tugging her along.

Natsu turned down another street and the two stopped together. The street was festive with lights and balloons everywhere. Stands of steaming foods and desserts lined up, and plenty of people were in the mood for such delicious looking food. Lucy watched in amazement as a few children ran by with balloons in their hands the shape of dragons. She could hear music for somewhere. It was melodic and made her want to clap along. She heard vendors call out to passersby to try their dishes and pedestrians were ready to take up their offers.

"This is amazing!" Lucy gushed. She looked at Natsu in wonder. "How'd you know about this?"

Natsu grinned. "Well, when we were asking for information about the pit, I heard from a few of the townspeople about this going on. So, I thought this would be awesome for a date." He suddenly lost his confidence and looked at her nervously. "I mean we could always do something else if you want."

"No way! I want to explore!" Lucy exclaimed. She tried to move ahead, but Natsu pulled her back.

"All right, all right, we'll explore!" Natsu agreed, amusement in his gaze. "But can we eat first? I'm hungry!"

Lucy laughed at Natsu's whine and rolled her eyes. "Just like you. Food's always your number priority," she teased.

Natsu held her hand tighter. "You're definitely before food," he said. He moved closer to her to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now let's get food! I smell some roasted chicken somewhere!"

Natsu and Lucy spent the next five minutes hunting down the stand with roasted chicken and then a pasta stand for Lucy. Once the two ate and both had satisfied stomachs, they decided to explore the festival even more. It reminded both of them of Veronica, but without magic creating the effect. The entertainers were wonderful and hilarious, even for non-mages. Puppet shows went on, a small theater was set up in town to reenact a scene from one of Lucy's favorite books, a few dancers came up with a jig that had everyone clapping—there was even a magic show! Natsu and Lucy had stopped to see the group of alleged magicians and both were amused. Their magic consisted of training and dedication while the magic before them was nothing more than illusions. Several times, Natsu was stumped on what card was the person's card and Lucy laughed when Natsu cursed he guessed the wrong card.

Lucy felt a little tired after a while, so she and Natsu secured a spot by the fountain to allow her to catch her breath. Natsu munched on a charred piece of meat on a stick while Lucy sat comfortably on the fountain's edge, breathing softly.

Natsu glanced at her. "You okay?" he asked with a mouthful of meat.

Lucy smiled and waved off his question. "Of course I am! Don't worry! Guess my feet hurt a little is all," she explained.

"We could always go back to the hotel now, if you want," Natsu suggested. "I don't want your feet to hurt anymore."

Lucy had to smile at that. Just like him to be concerned about her. "Why don't we sit here for a little longer and then go back?" she compromised. "This whole festival is so much fun!"

Natsu grinned cheerfully. "I know, right?" His face suddenly darkened and he looked at Lucy seriously. "Does this mean this date was successful? I won?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. " _Yes_ , Natsu, this was a success," she confessed, trying to keep the smile off her lips.

Natsu leapt, pounding a fist into the air. " _Yes!_ " he cheered.

Lucy laughed. She was always happy Natsu would remain the same. He had definitely matured during their years of dating, and she was glad he took their romance seriously, but it also made her glad he never lost touch with the carefree and competitive side of him. It made him who he was: the man she loved. She put a hand on her stomach and looked down. _The man I've started a family with_.

Lucy could not tell him, not just yet at least. She looked at him as he munched away on his meat and made comments about the people he saw. He looked so happy, so free at the moment. If she told him, he would not look at free as he was. He would begin to worry over her and want to stop doing missions so he could be there. She would be caging him in. She convinced herself she should wait a bit longer before breaking it to him that their lives would change. Perhaps it was better that way.

"Want some?" Lucy looked to see Natsu giving her a goofy grin as he gestured to the meat he had on a stick. He waved it at her. "You can have a bite if you want." His voice was full of teasing. He knew she never wanted to eat charred meat like him. Every time he would get some, he would coax her into trying some and she furiously declined. Natsu's grin broadened and he put the meat under her nose. "Come on, Lucy! Just _one_ bite," he coaxed jokingly.

Lucy inhaled the scent of the meat and her mouth immediately watered. It smelled…so good! Before, such a burned scent repulsed her and she would push it away. But now the scent was tempting and absolutely delicious. Without second thoughts, Lucy leaned and took a large bite of the meat. She chewed slowly, savoring the flavor, and swallowed, sighing afterwards. It was so yummy! How could she have never known how good these things tasted?

Natsu looked at Lucy with an open mouth, befuddled. "Lucy? Did you just… _try_ some?" he inquired, confused. "But I thought you hated most of my diet?"

Lucy froze. She was panicking on the inside. _Now what do I say? I can't just tell him, 'Hey, I ate some because of pregnancy cravings'! He'll freak out!_ Lucy gulped nervously as she tried to think of something to say. "Um… I thought I'd give it a try?" She cursed inside her mind. She shouldn't have tacked on that questioning note.

Natsu stared back at her for a few minutes. Lucy hated when his expression became unreadable. That meant he could be convinced or he could be seeing through her lie. Crap! If he saw through her lie, she did not know if she could answer more questions.

Lucy forced a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Wow, I really am tired. Mind if we go back to the hotel early?" she asked him in her normal, cheery tone.

Natsu suddenly grinned with her. "Tired already? I didn't know my wife had a bedtime," he teased. He stood up and offered his hand to her, which she gladly accepted, and she stood up with him. "But, sure, let's go. And I was thinking—"

"That's never good," Lucy chuckled.

Natsu mocked glared at her. "Well, I was thinking… Without Happy staying with us... How about we have a little more _fun_ by ourselves?" he asked. His voice border lined a seductive purr.

That was the part Lucy was glad Natsu got during their dating years: his seductive, sexual side. For a while, Lucy believed Natsu never wanted to do anything sexual with her. But once she realized that Natsu was no fool to sexual needs, she was grateful. She got to see the side of Natsu no one knew he had. The side of him only she would ever see.

Lucy grinned mischievously at him as she began tugging him along. "Well, Mister Dragneel, just show me how much fun we can have together."

Natsu laughed and the two of them walked through the crowd, hand-in-hand. Lucy leaned on Natsu's shoulder and sighed. She brought along more of the medicine Porlyusica prescribed to her. Hopefully, she would not fail the mission tomorrow. She could not disappoint the team or lie to them about why she was weak. And she would not.

Lucy felt Natsu let go of her hand to put an arm around her. "You sure you're okay?" Natsu prodded.

Lucy mustered an assuring smile and looked up at him. She could see concern in those onyx eyes she loved so much. "Yeah," she breathed, "just a little tired."

That was all she could say.

* * *

The Fossa di Conigle, as Gray had put it, was not just one pit, but several pits that led deep into the earth and was connected by a tunneling system. It was not evident that significant life was there, but water dripped down from the roofs and formed small puddles on the smoothed rock. The halls of tunnels were quiet, undisturbed.

" _Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"_

" _Ice Make: Canon!"_

" _Regulus Gatling Impact!"_

" _Dance, my swords!_ "

Flashes erupted, shaking the caverns and disturbing the droplets of water. Loosened rocks tumbled to the floor. Dust kicked up, flooding into other tunnels. The source of this destruction was Team Natsu. Each stood in a different tunnel. Natsu was grinning in his usual competitive way with Happy by his side. Erza looked unamused with a battle-ready face. Gray was smirking as his Ice Make: Canon rested in his arms, ready for another target. Lucy and Loke were back-to-back with fists at the ready. Surrounding them all were not the harmless rabbits they had expected. No, these were monstrosities.

The client was right and wrong when they described the creatures as rabbits. These things did have the head of a rabbit with innocent beady eyes and a twitching pink nose. But that was all they had that was rabbit-like. _Wolpertingers_ was what Lucy called them upon first sight. With the enormous body of a squirrel, the disproportionate antlers, the long legs and large wings of a pheasant, Wolpertingers were ugly things. They even were able to wield magic. It was not very strong. It was bursts of energy they could roar.

However, it was nothing Team Natsu couldn't handle.

Erza hacked through two Wolpertingers attempting to take her out. "Has anyone seen the ring?" she asked, not even a little breathless.

"Not yet!" Gray shouted back. A Wolpertinger clawed at him and he swiftly kicked it away. "Lucy? Loke? Natsu? Happy? You guys find something? _Ice-Make: Death Scythe!"_

"Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow!" Eight Wolpertingers fell at Natsu's attack. He growled in satisfaction until three more took their brethren's place. The grin, however, was not wiped off his face. "These things just keep on comin'. Makes me get all fired up! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he roared. His flaming punch knocked out a group of Wolpertingers. He looked over his shoulder to see Happy soaring above him, searching for the ring. "Happy! Go check on Lucy, will ya? I'm doing fine here, but I need to know she's okay."

Happy smiled. "Aye, sir!" he complied in his usual way. He flapped his wings and flew out of the tunnel. He easily evaded the attacks of the Wolpertingers. Even as more and more of them poured through the tunnels, he had no fear. Team Natsu was powerful enough that this many enemies were only a warm-up to them.

Happy caught Lucy's scent and took a left into the next tunnel. He could see flashes of gold light. "Lucy!" he called.

"Happy?" Lucy answered with a note of questioning.

Happy could see up ahead that Loke and Lucy were battling the Wolpertingers away while backing farther into the tunnel. Both of them were going strong as Happy expected. They dished out attacks flawlessly and the Wolpertingers were quickly taken out. Happy circled above them. "You guys see the ring yet?"

"No. _Regulus Blast!_ " Lucy shouted. The blast of light forced many of the Wolpertingers around her to collapse and others attempt to shield their eyes. She glanced up at Happy. "But there's something not right here."

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Loke murmured. "Aren't Wolpertingers normally withdrawn creatures?" he asked in-between punches.

"My point. _Lucy-kick!_ " Lucy kicked away a Wolpertinger approaching her flank. "They don't like violence. They stay in the darkness because they don't want to get into conflict. So, what provoked them to attack us? I don't get it."

"And looks at their eyes," Loke advised. "They're supposed to be black, right? Then why are they all green?"

Lucy paused in one of her attacks to contemplate the question. "Think they're being possessed?" she asked.

Loke shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we need to regroup." He took on his usual casting stance, glaring at the enemies. "Don't worry about covering your eyes. This won't hurt you guys," he mentioned. Lucy and Happy nodded, bracing themselves. " _Lion Brilliance!"_ Loke roared. Light flooded over his body blindingly. The Wolpertingers let out noises of displeasure from it. The light on Loke's body pulsated and swept across the tunnel. Sounds of shrieks and feet scampering away echoed in the tunnel. The light faded, leaving the three of them in an empty cavern.

Lucy frowned at Loke. "Well, if it was that easy, why didn't you use that before?" she demanded, irritated.

Loke laughed sheepishly. "Well… I didn't think it would actually work and I thought since its your first mission and all with your whole team, you might have wanted to savor the moment longer," he explained.

Lucy looked at him, unimpressed. "Yes, how thoughtful of you," she said dryly.

"How thoughtful indeed."

Lucy looked at the entrance of the tunnel to see Erza striding to her, back in her skirt and armor. Gray and Natsu followed close behind with content grins on their faces. The three stopped in front of Lucy with Erza in the lead. She smiled at Loke. "Thank you for being considerate," she appreciated. "You're right: all of us wanted to savor the moment of being a full team again."

Lucy looked at her incredulously. _All of us?_

"Yeah," Gray piped up. "I could've easily destroyed all of those creatures."

Natsu snorted. "Like Hell. I would've beaten them _way_ before you," he taunted.

Gray's face was in Natsu's in a matter of seconds. Both sets of dark eyes were glaring into the others. "Oh yeah? At least I've been training! For the past six months, you've been doing nothing!" he sneered.

Natsu would not take the insult hands down. "Well, at least I was busy doing something important to me! You've been staying up late to babysit," he retorted.

Lucy looked down. It looked like she was looking at the floor, but she was looking at her stomach. Was that how Natsu viewed looking after children? A weakness? If she told him he would be doing the exact same thing when their child came along, how would he feel about it? She sighed when she felt the burning sensation in her eyes meaning she was tearing up. She hated hormones.

Loke rested a hand on her shoulder, and Lucy looked up to see him give her a comforting smile. _Don't think like that, Lucy,_ he urged. _Natsu might think differently when it's your guys' kid._

Lucy looked at him, surprised. _You knew?_

Loke gave a slight nod. _Of course. I'm a lion and we have amazing sense of smell. Your scent is changing with your baby. It's not enough for Natsu to recognize, but I did. And I'm happy for you both._

Lucy smiled back, but it was a sad smile. _Thanks_ , she appreciated. _But do you mind—?_

Lucy stopped when Loke winked at her and put a finger to his lips. _Don't worry_ , he assured. _Your secret is safe with me, my mistress._

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to see Erza scolding Natsu and Gray while Happy laughed at them. The two of them had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder with nervous grins on their faces. It was still amusing to see the two of them cower in fear at the great Titania.

Lucy decided to step in before Erza could whack all three of them. "Hey guys!" she called. "I noticed something weird about the Wolpertingers." The four of them stopped in their antics to walk over to Lucy. The group gathered in a circle, all eyes focused on Lucy. A serious expression came over Lucy. "Did you notice how all the Wolpertingers had green eyes?"

Erza nodded, crossing her arms. "I may not have much experience with these creatures, but there was something unnatural about their eyes."

"Possession?" Gray guessed.

Lucy nodded at him. "I think so too. Normally, if you saw someone possessed, his or her eyes would turn red. But their eyes are green. So maybe it's not possession." Her frown deepened. "And another thing," she added. "Wolpertingers are withdrawn creatures."

"Their magic power shouldn't have been as strong as it was, either," Loke put in.

Lucy nodded. "So why did they take the offensive? They usually don't attack defensively either unless they're against a rival clan, or that's what books will tell me."

"Maybe the books have it wrong," Gray suggested. "Or maybe these guys think we're a rival clan moving in on their territory."

"I don't know," Lucy admitted honestly. "We just need to be careful. Who knows how many more are down here?"

"And their scents are hard for me to track," Natsu added, his eyebrows furrowed and his grin turned into a frown. "It's strange, but it's like they don't have a scent. I can smell them, but just barely. It'll be hard for me to locate them from far off. I'd only be able to sense them within a few yards or so."

The group was silent for a few moments, each pondering in their thoughts. This mission was relatively easy for them and there was nothing to fear. But they had no idea what they were up against after this new revelation. Lucy was right: none of them knew the exact number of Wolpertingers in their area and all they could do was rely on Natsu's nose to sense them. But with even Natsu admitting that it would be difficult for him to track them down, perhaps these creatures were more of a mystery than they supposed.

"Well, I don't care."

The group looked up to see Natsu grinning at them. He grabbed Lucy's hand and held it tight. "So what if these weird rabbits are a little weirder? As long as we got each other's backs, we don't need to worry about this too much," he said. "Besides, I'm married to Lucy. I'm used to weird things by now!"

" _Lucy-kick!"_

Natsu was on the ground, clutching his side in agony. Lucy lifted her nose defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gee, _thanks_ for the compliment," she growled.

"L-Lucy," Natsu stammered, "it _was_ a compliment!"

Gray sighed, but a smile was on his lips. "Leave it to Natsu to be a total idiot, even after getting married," he joked.

"Indeed," Erza smiled. "We should get moving. Natsu, light the way for us. Gray, keep putting ice every five yards so we can track our way back. Happy, scout ahead to see if you can sense any Wolpertingers. And Lucy, try to remember anything on the Wolpertingers that could help if we encounter them again. I'm sure we will."

"Aye, sir!" everyone agreed.

Lucy turned to Loke. "Thank you for all your help. You can go back now," she allowed.

Loke smirked. "Anything for one beautiful master. Call me if you need me." With that, Loke disappeared back into the Celestial World. Lucy was changed back into her shirt and shorts in an instant with her lengthy side pony still intact.

Team Natsu was traveling soon enough. Gray kept marking the side of the tunnel with ice used by his Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Erza was on guard the entire time in the rear. Happy flew ahead to check for any more danger. That left Natsu with one hand creating a small fire and the other latched onto Lucy's hand as she tried to remember anything else about the Wolpertingers.

Natsu glanced at Lucy in curiosity. "So what was that silent conversation you and Loke were doing?" he asked.

Lucy snapped out of her reverie fast and looked at him in shock. "You saw that?" she gasped.

Natsu shrugged. "Well, yeah. So, what's wrong?"

"Just going over theories about the Wolpertingers," Lucy lied smoothly.

Natsu tilted his head. "Yeah?" Lucy nodded. "Why didn't you two just talk?"

 _He sounds suspicious!_ Lucy noted. "I guess it was just easier for us to communicate that way," she said, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

Natsu shrugged again, but his hold on her tightened. "If you say so."

* * *

Natsu kept sweeping the area for any sign of danger, but he looked at Lucy out of the corner of his eye. She was back to being deep in thought. In their younger days, he would poke fun of that tight-lipped frown and crease in her brow, poking her forehead and calling her serious face ugly. But now, he admired that side of her. Maybe back then, he had admired it too, but had a different way of expressing it. However, that was not the issue. Natsu had that nagging feeling something was wrong with Lucy. Both of them knew he could snuff out liars in a heartbeat by hearing their heart rate quicken. And both today and yesterday, she lied to him. The question was now why. Why would she feel the need to lie to him? What was wrong?

Natsu thought back to seeing her and Loke silently converse. Lucy looked distressed at something Loke said, but whatever came next made her calm down. What had Loke said? What did they talk about? It made him uneasy for Lucy to lie to him. Most of the times she attempted lying, she felt guilty and explained herself. But she hadn't even tried to explain herself and he saw no guilt in her eyes.

"Natsu?" came Lucy's quiet calling.

As if on instinct, Natsu turned to her, eyes searching for any sign of danger or worry on her face. "What's up?"

Lucy looked to the side. It was almost as if she was nervous. "Do you think babysitting is unimportant?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her in confusion. That was what this was about? "I mean I guess not," he admitted carelessly. "I was just trying to say whatever what would get on that idiot's nerves."

"So…you think it's okay to babysit?" Lucy asked, seeking confirmation. She sounded almost desperate, like his answer would affect everything.

"Yeah, sure," Natsu said with a one-shoulder shrug. "We babysat Lance and Aine and Mystogan and Asuka before, right? That was pretty fun."

Lucy laughed quietly. "That's because they wanted you to show them the extent of your magic power," she recalled, amused. "You took out a whole valley, remember? And you weren't at full strength!"

Natsu puffed out his chest in pride. "Well, I'm awesome and I'm strong, but not stupid. If I went full power, I would have taken out more than just a valley and would've gotten a Lucy-Kick and no Lucy-time."

"'Lucy-time'?" Lucy echoed.

Natsu nodded. "Yup! It's always Lucy-time for me. I can't stop thinking about you even when I did solo missions. You are everything to me."

Lucy sighed in that dreamy way Natsu secretly relished. "Oh, Natsu…"

Natsu grinned. "Even when I came home what one time, and you had that green stuff on your face that made you look like a monster, I still wanted Lucy-time!"

Lucy growled at him, a scowl replaying the loving look on her face. "Do you want to die?"

Natsu laughed. His Lucy was back again! He really was overthinking things. Maybe overthinking things came from loving Lucy so much. After she met him, he noticed her destructive habits came more frequently and he began to think more and more. Mira told him love made people change even when they thought they wouldn't.

Natsu stiffened when he heard flapping, but relaxed when he smelled only Happy in the area. The Exceed came flying back to them with a sunny grin on his face. "Good news!" he cheered. "I found the ring!"

Lucy brightened. "Really?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, it's not too far from here," he informed them. "Natsu, you might not need your fire for this once we get there."

Lucy turned around and excitedly whisper-shouted to Gray and Erza that Happy found the ring. The two of them quickly caught up to Natsu and Lucy and Happy explained to them where he found it. Happy led the way. Natsu understood why Happy told him his fire would be pointless. Happy led them into chamber. It was spacious and the room was penetrated by several holes leading to the outside. Sunlight seeped into the cavern, reflecting off the waterfalls of water. In one corner of the chamber was a steady waterfall that belched into a small pond. A few more tunnel entrances were seen around the chamber walls. Natsu could even smell the fall breeze of the outside world.

Happy took them to see the fallen ring. The ring looked not nearly as beautiful as Natsu or Lucy's ring. It was a simple band a silver with one diamond melded into it. Nothing more.

Gray was the one who picked it up and examined it. He held it up for the rest to inspect. "This was it?" he inquired, sounding put out.

Erza nodded. "I believe so," she supposed, though she sounded a bit doubtful herself.

Natsu felt Lucy tense up against him. He felt something too. Something was off about the cavern. His ears twitched. He thought he heard something, but when he listened closer, it disappeared. And his nose picked up on no scents besides his own and everyone else's natural scent.

"Lucy?" Natsu hissed softly.

"Natsu," Lucy said back. "I know."

Without warning, Team Natsu was swarmed with Wolpertingers. They hadn't even climbed out of the tunnels. They appeared right in front of them, snarling and hissing threateningly. The team looked none too surprised by their appearance, but by how they appeared.

"They can become invisible?" Gray asked mostly to Lucy.

Lucy shook her head, disbelieving what she just saw. "No, they shouldn't have that power! Wolpertingers possess little magic! They shouldn't be able to do something this advanced!"

Erza brandished a sword for each hand. "No matter." Her voice was hard and her eyes held her strategy. "We must fight our way through them."

"Their eyes are still green, though," Happy pointed out, looking at the Wolpertingers.

"We can't just sit here and figure out why," Gray said, gritting his teeth. "I say we kick their asses and head home." A grin slipped onto his face. "I'm missing Juvia and Gary already."

Natsu grinned as well, letting go of Lucy to ignite his fists. "I came all the way out here for a good fight. And I better be getting one," he hoped.

"Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

A shimmer of light appeared beside Lucy. Virgo appeared beside her with her relatively blank blue eyes only staring at Lucy. She bowed. "You called, Princess Lucy?"

"Transform! Virgo Form!" Lucy commanded. A magic circle appeared beneath her feet. It lit up instantly and the light blinded everyone around her. Within seconds, the magic was complete and the light left her. There Lucy stood in her Virgo Form: a sexier version of Virgo's maid uniform. Lucy looked back at Virgo. "You can go, Virgo," she dismissed.

Virgo blinked in what was assumed surprise. "But, Princess—" she tried to protest.

"Don't worry," Lucy interjected sharply. "I'll be fine."

Virgo studied Lucy for a few more seconds before complying with the command. She bowed. "Your wish is my command, Princess Lucy," she said without a hint of sarcasm. "But please be careful." In a poof, Virgo was gone.

Erza took her stance, swords at the ready. "Be quick about this, but don't over do it, Natsu."

"Why is everyone always ragging on me?" Natsu whined.

Erza ignored his complaint. "We fight for the honor of Fairy Tail!"

Gray smirked.

Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled.

Happy nodded.

"Then we will win this fight in the name of Fairy Tail!" Erza shouted.

Everyone chorused back: "Aye, sir!"

The fight broke out almost instantly. Flames and ice blasted the Wolpertingers. Swords danced. The earth was shattered and bent to advantage. Energy was blasted back. It was like a rainbow! It was mesmerizing to see Natsu work with his flames in such an intimate manner. It was awe-inspiring watch Erza use her swords like they were an extension of her body. The way Gray could make such an element describe was harsh and untameable work with him effortlessly was a sight to see. Lucy worked with the earth as if she had done it since birth. It was simply amazing to watch Team Natsu work.

However, something was definitely off. Natsu could sense it and would keep his eyes floating toward Lucy as she fought. Those Wolpertingers could have attacked her as she called out Virgo, but they waited for her to transcend into her Virgo Form before attacking. And now it seemed like the Wolpertingers were trying to get to her specifically. And the most peculiar thing about them was that they did not attack her. They encircled her and stared, but Lucy took the initiative to attack. Just what was happening?

"Natsu, keep your head in the fight!" Happy caterwauled.

Natsu easily moved out of the way of a Wolpertinger attempting to swing at him and lazily tossed Happy a grin. "Don't worry, Happy. I got this," he assured.

Happy stared past Natsu, wide-eyed. "No, I'm not worried about you," he said in such a volume Natsu could only hear him due to his sensitive hearing.

Natsu used his flaming fist to knock out a few more Wolpertingers and looked where Happy was gazing. Lucy was being encircled by Wolpertingers like he just saw. There was nothing wrong with that. Natsu narrowed his eyes. Lucy was…panting. He saw sweat beading from her forehead. She looked worn-out. But how? He knew in a normal occurrence, she would only be warming up. How was she tired?

The next few moments were in slow motion.

Happy was diving toward Lucy, frantically calling to her. Lucy looked up at his call, but that was when one of the Wolpertingers struck. It disappeared and reappeared behind Lucy directly. Natsu watched in horror as the creature opened its mouth and purple stuff erupted, enshrouding Lucy. Lucy blinked twice before her eyes closed for good and she fell to the ground. And she didn't get up.

" _Lucy!"_

Natsu heard himself screaming at her as he easily batted away the Wolpertingers. It didn't take much for him to fight his way to her. Perhaps in his youth, it would have taken him a little longer, but it took him no less than two seconds and burn those in his path to get to her. He darted over to her, sliding onto his knees just to get closer to her.

"Lucy?" Natsu called tentatively. He picked Lucy up and into his lap. He sighed in relief when he saw her chest rise and fall and her mouth parted. She was alive! She was sleeping! "Oh, thank God," he whispered as he cradled her. "I thought I lost you." He looked up to see the Wolpertingers glaring at him with emerald eyes. They had not made one move to attack either him or Lucy. They just stared. But maybe Natsu could use that to his advantage.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, eyeing the creatures warily. "We need to get out of here!"

Erza responded not a second later. "All right!"

Natsu leaned his forehead against Lucy's forehead; he was acutely aware the Wolpertingers were watching. He was a little bit grateful they were just watching rather than attacking. "Don't worry, Lucy. You'll be safe soon," Natsu whispered, kissing her nose.

* * *

There was white. So much white.

It was like being surrounded by a cloud. The amount of white was overwhelming, suffocating. White meant purity. White meant sinless. White meant alone. White meant colorless. And there was so much white.

"A demon and an angel? Such blasphemy!"

"A dragon, you say? Well, I…"

"It is the goal of the Holy Knights to obtain—… And I will have th—… Someday, we—…."

"That day will be such a grand union!"

"I—… No! We can't—…!"

The voices melded together. Some of them were serious; some of them were playful. A laugh there, a grunt thrown here. Their voices were indistinguishable. Maybe if you heard them up close, you could vaguely recall hearing them, but they were unrecognizable. The conversations were not conversations but snippets of quotes.

And there was white. So much white.

* * *

When Lucy woke up, it was slowly and painfully. Her body felt sore and weak from her magic usage. She still felt tired, but got up regardless. She felt compelled to get up. She needed to for some odd reason. Lucy began to rise, but a hand pressed her back down. Her eyes flickered to the soft, onyx eyes she knew so well. "Natsu," she croaked. She felt a hand resting on hers and knew it was his. "What…?"

Natsu smiled gently at her. "You need some rest," he advised.

"How long have I been out?" Lucy demanded to know.

"Not long," Natsu assured. "Just a few hours."

Lucy sighed in relief. Good, only a few hours. She looked down at her body. She saw that any minor wounds were healed already, but saw no burn marks or anything. What was that gas she breathed in?

Natsu knew Lucy's next words because the then explained what happened. "The Wall-part-tingys evolved somehow over the past years and learned how to do hypnotic magic. The stuff you breathed in wasn't toxic at all; it was a sleeping powder."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "They can do that?" she checked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know," he confessed. "That's the theory Erza came up with." He clenched his fists. "It pisses me off they knocked you out. Who knows what they might have done once you passed out?"

"Natsu," Lucy said softly, "I'm all right, aren't I? I know you are worrying, but try not to. You all saved me. I was just too weak."

Natsu looked at her sharply. "You know that's not true," he argued. "You've always been strong and you got stronger! Hell, you're an S-Class mage! It just wasn't your day today!"

Lucy chose not to respond. Arguing would be pointless. She knew she was plenty strong. But as she used more magic, she could sense it was depleting at a faster rate than normal. But she had taken the medicine Porlyusica gave her! How could she be running on empty this fast?

The door opened and a short woman walked in with a clipboard in hand. She shuffled over to Lucy's other side and smiled at her. "Hello there, Misses Dragneel," she greeted. "I'm Doctor Irina. And it's a honor to meet the Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled graciously. "Thank you."

Doctor Irina looked down at the clipboard. "Your husband might have already told you this, but I'll cover it just to be sure. You weren't poisoned at all. The gas that knocked you at was a result of hypnotic magic. All it did was cause you to sleep. You've only been out for three hours."

"Thank you so much for taking care of me," Lucy said gratefully.

Doctor Irina waved off the appreciation. "Please, it was no trouble at all." Her lips quirked into a grin. "Your husband was frantic as it was. If he didn't get a doctor soon to you, he would have started a fire!"

"I'm not that reckless!" Natsu objected.

Lucy snorted. "Oh please. You and I both know you wreck havoc everywhere you go."

Natsu pouted. "Only because I want to protect you," he pointed out. "I thought that gas was going to kill you! I had to get you a doctor!"

Lucy shushed him by squeezing his hand. She looked at him lovingly. "And I'm glad you do what you do. It makes me love you more," she said.

Natsu's look softened and he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, one of which she returned. When he pulled back, his eyes were filled with adoration for only her. "I love you, too," he murmured back.

Doctor Irina chuckled and the two began to blush underneath the doctor's amused stare. "You both are too adorable," she laughed. "And I hate to break this up, but Mister Dragneel, could you step into the hall for a moment? I need to speak to Misses Dragneel."

Natsu instantly straightened his back and his serious expression was back. "Is something wrong?" he demanded. "I want to listen if something's wrong."

Doctor Irina glanced at Lucy then shook her head. "Nothing's wrong," she soothed. "This matter concerns Misses Dragneel, but it is nothing to be worried about, I promise."

Natsu looked ready to argue, but Lucy stopped him. "Natsu, it's okay," she assured. Natsu looked at her, unconvinced. Lucy chuckled. "Just go. If it really is anything serious, I will let you know," she vowed.

Natsu stared at her searchingly, but eventually gave a defeated look, making Lucy laugh. Reluctantly, he nodded, leaning down to give Lucy a kiss on the cheek and one last look before walking out of the small room and shutting the door.

Lucy looked at Doctor Irina, who settled down on the chair beside her. "All right, what's up?" Lucy prompted.

Doctor Irina sighed, pushing up her glasses. She looked suddenly serious and that made Lucy nervous. "It's in regard to your child," she began.

Lucy's blood turned cold. Oh _no_.

Doctor Irina saw the way Lucy's face paled and quickly amended her statement. "No, no! Your baby is fine, Misses Dragneel! It's alive and breathing, I swear!"

Lucy let out a puff of air filled with relief. A huge weight had been lifted off her heart. Her baby was safe. But the way the doctor had started, it sounded something was wrong. A chill came over Lucy as she looked at Doctor Irina with a panicked look. "What's wrong with my baby?" she demanded.

"It's not your child per se," Doctor Irina said, sounding confused herself, "but…well… Misses Dragneel, you must know that I'm not a mage and I have never worked with a pregnant mage before, but something was strange. When I scanned you over, I noticed a strange reading with your child."

"What do you mean?" Lucy said cautiously. She could feel her heart rate quickening.

Doctor Irina put her clipboard down and rung her hands. She looked uncertain herself. "You see, I can only assume from the conferences and training I was put under that when two mages have a child, the child has magical abilities." Her eyes averted to the hospital bed. "By theory, the fetus feeds off the magical energy of its mother to begin storing magical energy in its body."

Lucy nodded. She knew this already after seeing Erza, Juvia, and Mirajane pregnant.

"However," Doctor Irina continued, "it seems your child is feeding off more magic than you can reproduce."

" _Yes, you need it. With you being a rare breed of Celestial Mage and Natsu being not only a Fire Dragon Slayer, but a creation and brother of Zeref, you'll need this more than other pregnant Mages."_

Lucy heard Porlyusica's words in her head. She had said something about that, hadn't she? But she gave Lucy a potion so her strength would not be affected! "This can't be happening," Lucy whispered.

"If the fetus keeps feeding more off your magic, it will affect the way you battle and train. Soon, you might have to stop doing missions all together," Doctor Irina said, looking sympathetically at Lucy.

"I shouldn't be getting this weak!" Lucy persisted. "This shouldn't be happening! I'm only in my first trimester!"

"Mage children affect their pregnant mothers more than non-Mage children," Doctor Irina pointed out gently. "Your husband is also a Dragon Slayer. From the theories other doctors have presented, Dragon Slayers require more magical attention than others. Even though your child is not a Dragon Slayer, it has the blood of one. It will need more of your magic to sustain itself." Doctor Irina sighed. "Pregnant mages have it harder. Normal females only need food to keep their child sustained. Magical females must feed their child, but provide magic for it as well. It takes a toll on the body."

Lucy knew that as well. Erza and Mira had not shown too much the strain of their pregnancy taking on their magic, but Juvia had showed it a little. For long periods of time, she sat in her bathtub filled to the brim in water to keep her magic replenished. But what could Lucy do? She could not merely go to the stars! "Oh God," Lucy whispered.

"That was only a theory," Doctor Irina pointed out, sensing Lucy's distress. "I recommend you talk to your normal doctor or a doctor who specializes with pregnant mages." She shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "I apologize that the news I had to share with you was bad. I didn't know if you told you husband about your pregnancy or if you even knew about it in the first place, so that was why I asked him to leave." The doctor looked at Lucy curiously. "I'm assuming you haven't told him yet."

Lucy looked down at her hands. "No, not yet," she confessed. "I'm just…waiting for the right time."

Doctor Irina nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope for you, your child, and Mister Dragneel to have a wonderful future together." She stood up, grabbing her clipboard. "I will leave you now and come check on you later. The magic should mostly be out of you, so you can leave if you'd like or I can keep you under observation for another night."

"I think I'll stay another night," Lucy decided, nervously playing with her sheets. "I have a lot to think about."

Doctor Irina nodded and bid her a soft farewell before slipping out of the room and shutting the door. Lucy leaned back. What was she going to do? The potion should have worked! When she got back home, she would have to tell Porlyusica about it and hope Porlyusica had answers for her. But if what the doctor said was true, how was she to replenish her magic so her child could magically grow? Maybe she could summon Grandpa Crux. That was it! Grandpa Crux had the answers to practically everything under the stars. Lucy looked around for her keys only to realize they were not on her. She groaned. Natsu had probably taken them away so Doctor Irina could scan her.

Lucy sighed heavily and a hand went to her stomach. She knew she had to tell Natsu, but with this new information, perhaps it was best if she waited until everything was sorted out. Yes, she would wait until Porlyusica informed her what was happening. _Natsu_ , Lucy thought, _I promise I will tell you. But let me figure this out first_.

* * *

 _Lucy's…pregnant?_

That was all Natsu thought as he walked back to the waiting area. Feelings of joy and pure happiness were in his head. He was ecstatic! He was going to be a father. He always wanted to be a father, the father of Lucy's children. Igneel made him aspire to be just like him. He wanted to teach his kid how to fish and attack and do magic. He wanted to teach his kid all about dragons and tell stories about his adventures with Lucy and Happy. Granted, maybe Natsu would not be the best father in the world, but he damn well would try!

However, utter shock and betrayal coursed through Natsu. Lucy had known she was pregnant. _How long?_ he wondered. How long had she known she was carrying his—her— _their_ child? Why did she feel the need to hide it to him? She knew he wanted a family and she was hiding the facts from him! He could never be angry with Lucy, but the fact that she lied to him made him upset. Maybe she was ashamed. Maybe she didn't want their child. He shook that thought away roughly. No, that couldn't be it. But then, what was it?

Natsu arrived in the reception area. Gray and Erza were sitting in the waiting chairs, Erza flipping through an old armor magazine and Gray boredly looking at the ceiling. Happy was in the arms of one of the receptionists who found him adorable. Usually, Natsu would laugh at Happy for acting like a regular cat, purring and nudging for stroke on his back. But now was not the time.

Gray and Erza looked at when Natsu came over and Gray raised an eyebrow. "So, how's Lucy doing?"

Natsu looked at them, eyes dazed. "She's pregnant," he announced, sounding distant.

The look on Erza and Gray's faces were comical. Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief and their mouths opened like gaping fish. Gray eased into a smirk and Erza looked positively beaming. Both stood up and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Congrats, Flame Brain," Gray said, meaning it. He suddenly groaned. "Oh great, _another_ Natsu to deal with…"

"I am happy for both you and Lucy," Erza said. "You both will make fine parents. I know you've always wanted to become a father."

"Yeah," Natsu said absently.

Erza started to move past him. "Well, I am going to go congratulate Lucy on her pregnancy. This is a cause of celebration! I can be sure Fairy Tail will throw a party over this."

Gray followed her. "Mira's going to be the happiest out of everyone. She's always been a little baby-crazy."

"Wait!" Erza and Gray stopped, looking back at Natsu in confusion. Natsu was looking at the ground, hands clenched at his sides. "Lucy didn't exactly tell me," he admitted.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

Natsu frowned. "Doc wanted me to leave to talk to Lucy, so I kind of stayed by the door in the hall and listened in. The doctor explained to Lucy about our kid."

"Okay… So, what?" Gray asked, not understanding the point.

"You don't get it." Natsu looked at them both in the conflicting emotions of hurt and sadness. "Lucy already knew. She knew before the mission. She knew she was pregnant, and she never told me."

The two mages looked at Natsu in pure disbelief. Lucy had already known about her pregnancy?

"And then the doctor kept going," Natsu continued, his voice hard. "She was talking about our kid taking some of Lucy's magic."

"But that's normal," Erza countered, trying to recover from her shock. "She'll suffer from a little magic drain. It's okay."

"No, it isn't," Natsu cut in harshly. "Our kid is taking more magic than normal. With it having Dragon Slayer blood, it needs more magic than normal Mage kids."

Gray suddenly understood. "No wonder Lucy's been looking tired lately. Her magic is depleting faster than she can make it," he realized.

"This also explains why Lucy's been sick," Erza concluded. "She threw up when Levy and I took her out for lunch one day. Both of us believed it was a stomach virus."

"Mira told me she threw up at Levy's," Gray added. "And Lucy looked sick when she stayed with us before the big guild party."

Natsu looked at Gray in shock. "She was sick? And you didn't tell me?" he inquired in a growl.

Gray looked apologetically at Natsu, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said, meaning it. "I thought she would get better and she swore me to secrecy. And I knew how much she hated being weak in front of you."

Natsu growled louder, a flash of anger in his eyes. "She's _never_ been weak! She knows I'd take care of her!"

Gray raised his hands in surrender, but met Natsu's gaze steadily. "Believe me, man, I _know_ you would. And she had no right keeping any of this from you. But we've always known Lucy was never too confident in how powerful she really was."

This was true. Natsu knew as strong as Lucy was physically, mentally and magically, she would still see herself as weak. She was always unsure about her potential, even after all she was and everything that happened. Natsu made a mental vow. He would build Lucy's confidence. She should never be afraid to admit to him anything. And he would make sure she understood that better. He hated how much she lied to him whenever she tried to brush off her insecurities about her strength. He could hear her heartbeat—

Natsu froze.

Lucy's heartbeat.

"There were two heartbeats," Natsu whispered.

Erza seemed to disregard his words, but Gray raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "What'd you say?" he asked.

"There were two heartbeats," Natsu said a little louder. Though for Gray's benefit or for his own reassurance, he did not know. There had been two heartbeats. He had always been able to hear Lucy's heartbeat. It was like his own person clock. But he head heard something else when he was listening to Lucy's heartbeat to detect when she was lying. There was a second heartbeat. It was faint, the noise so subtle like a butterfly's flapping wings. But Natsu had disregarded the noise as outside noise when it had been the heartbeat of his—her— _their_ —growing child. And Lucy's scent! The change in Lucy's scent! It made sense to him now. Mira, Erza, and Juvia's scents had changed throughout their pregnancy. Lucy's scent was adjusting to their child.

"I'm so stupid," Natsu murmured, gripping his hair.

Gray snorted. "Well, that's been obvious from day one," he said sarcastically.

Natsu looked at Gray with eyes filled with solemnity and hurt. "I should've seen the signs," Natsu told Gray. "Hell, I did! But I ignored them." Natsu growled, pulling his hair in frustration. "I'm so stupid! How could I not notice her scent and the second heartbeat? It was right thee in front of me!"

Natsu felt a cold hand gently clamp on his shoulder, making his flaring anger calm down a bit. His onyx eyes glared into the dark eyes of his rival. Gray looked calm, his eyes telling him to calm down as well. "Take it easy, Natsu. No one expected you to know the signs immediately," Gray consoled. "This is your first kid. How were you supposed to know that Lucy's scent changing meant she was pregnant? And the second heartbeat? You wouldn't have realized it unless you seriously thought about it. It's not your fault you didn't know."

Natsu felt his anger abate, the fire in his heart dying into embers that could easily be riled up again. He sighed heavily, taking his hands out of his hair. He looked weary, wounded even. "Even if Lucy didn't tell me, I should've known," he murmured more to himself than Gray. "But she didn't tell me and she knew. And I could've known too. Everything was right in front of me."

"It will be fine, man," Gray soothed. "Don't dwell on it too much. Now you do know."

"She's been pregnant all this time," Erza murmured, still dazed. "But why didn't she say anything if she knew?" she wondered, suddenly angry. "We're her family. Natsu is her husband. He deserves to know. We all deserve it."

"I could have known, but I just didn't try," Natsu said, self-loathing in his voice.

Gray moved over to the irate Titania and put a hand on Erza's shoulder in effort to calm her down. "Maybe Lucy found out a few days ago, and didn't know it when you all went out for lunch or even when she crashed at my place," he suggested. "We don't know how long she's known. We need to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"I want answers," Erza demanded as she pulled away from Gray's touch and began to walk to the hall. "I must speak with Lucy."

"Not right now," Natsu said, halting Erza. "She needs to rest. I'm going back in to check on her once Doctor Irina comes out."

"And will you tell her you know?" Erza challenged.

Natsu hesitated. How would he tell her he knew? He could try to come up with an excuse that her smell changed and there were two heartbeats inside her, but he knew what would happen. Lucy would question him why he never said anything sooner. And that would make Natsu go into another series of lies. He couldn't lie to his own mate. He promised her only honesty. But…should he tell her so they can at least discuss their future?

Gray stepped in to answer for Natsu when he remained silent. "No," he said firmly. Natsu looked up, half-ready to argue, but Gray cut him off. "Don't, man. It's a bad idea. Maybe Lucy had a good reason for not telling you or telling any of us. You just need wait until she's ready."

Natsu saw a point in Gray's words. Maybe Lucy did have a reason to not tell him yet. He could not barge into her room for answers. He had to wait until she was ready to tell him. "All right, I'll wait," he decided.

Erza nodded. "I will wait as well then," she decided as well.

Doctor Irina walked into the reception room and her eyes immediately found Natsu's. She smiled at him as he approached her, anxious. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's doing great," Doctor Irina informed. "She agreed to staying one more night just for observation and she is free to go tomorrow."

Natsu nodded. "Can I stay with her?" he asked, hope in his words.

"That's up to her." Doctor Irina nodded her farewell and walked away to another hall.

Gray looked at Natsu warily. "Natsu…"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid," Natsu assured with a begrudging frown on his face. "But I do want to stay with her tonight."

Erza nodded her approval. "All right. Gray and I will go back to the hotel with Happy. I'll check train times and get tickets for tomorrow. Let's go, Gray." Erza turned and walked over to wear Happy was sitting on the lap of one of the receptionists.

Gray looked at Natsu, who looked torn. He grinned. "Don't look so down. Doesn't suit that loser face of yours," he mocked. When Natsu didn't reply to his jeer, Gray sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She'll tell you when she's ready, all right? Look, I'm about as upset as you she hid this from us, but we have to give her the benefit of the doubt and know she had some good reason." Gray patted Natsu's shoulder. "See you in the morning." Gray walked away to Erza and Happy.

Natsu didn't watch them leave. He turned heel and walked down the hall. He would give Lucy time. He trusted her. She would tell him when she was ready. He had nothing to fear. He opened the door to Lucy's room and opened his mouth to call, but the greeting died in his throat. She was already fast asleep, lightly snorting. Natsu smiled. _The mother of my kid…_

Natsu walked over to the available seat beside her and sat down. His battle-worn hand smoothed her hair. His hand went from her hair then to her shoulder then down her arm then to her stomach. Their child was in there. A life was growing inside his wife. He would be a father. Natsu reached over to kiss Lucy softly on the cheek. "Thank you, Lucy," he whispered. "Just don't keep me waiting too long."

Natsu settled down in the chair and moved his hand to rest on hers. He could sleep happily. He would finally be a father. He would be starting a family with the woman he loved. He would finally be starting a family with the mate he cherished.

* * *

He sat back in his chair, intrigued. Nothing about the situation surprised him. But this was just getting more and more interesting. He got out of his chair, stretching a bit. Staring into that Lacrima for that long made him a bit stiff. He walked over to the window to the side of his vast study, cape dragging behind him. He stopped at the window and looked at the land laid out before him. Pathetic peasants and greedy knights stealing what they want. Such corruption. It disgusted him.

"My Lord," came the shaky voice of one of the newer spies.

His eyes did not once leave the sight of the kingdom, but a frown was on his lips. Had he not mentioned he wanted absolute peace? "What is it you want?" he asked calmly.

"I-I apologize f-for the in-in-in-intrusion, my Lord," came stuttering. He had to smirk at that. This one was fearful of him. Good. Fear meant respect. "I-I only come to re-re-report."

He sighed. "Proceed," he allowed.

There was slight rustling and the sound of papers being drawn out. "From the information gathered from those creatures, it has great magic potential," the spy informed him.

"Oh?" he said boredly. "Did you think I did not already know this?"

"It's not that, my Lord," the spy cut in quickly, a slight tremor in the spy's voice out of fear for displeasing his Grace. "It's potential is greater than we figured. It's magic has grown past our expected results of the first weeks."

That peaked his interest. He turned around to face a shaking spy, mouth formed in a gleaming white-teethed smile. "Really? By how much?" he asked eagerly.

The spy seemed taken aback by his eagerness and rushed to compose himself. "Even with the potion, it proves futile. Magic is being drained so much she grows weak."

He was excited. "She grows weak? How wonderful!" He looked back out the window, eyes gleaming. "Wonderful; absolutely wonderful." His eyes narrowed and his smile became cunning and full of sharp teeth. "Let's keep observing, shall we? This just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I know some of you are upset with Lucy not telling Natsu, as it seems she commonly does in fanfictions she is pregnant. I am not saying that is right or wrong of her, but I ask this: if you found out there was something dangerous about your pregnancy after learning about it, what would you do? Would you tell him your pregnant or wait until you went to your doctor about the problem so you could tell him about your pregnancy and the solutions for its troubles?_

 _I hoped I explained why Natsu was not able to sense the child with his dragon senses. This is his first child. I don't expect him to recognize the signs instantaneously without some prior experience. Of course he noticed her scent changing and the slight heartbeat, but that does not mean he would take it seriously. He would be suspicious, but not jump to "Holy shit, Lucy is pregnancy with my kid!"._

 _Now Natsu, Gray, and Erza know about Lucy's pregnancy! Join the Fairy Tail crew next weekend for the next chapter: Beauty of the Beach. If you've seen Pokemon Season One: Indigo League Episode 18 - Beauty and the Beach, hopefully you understand a little of what this next chapter will feature!_

 _I encourage you all to review!_

 **Magnafeana**


	4. Beauty in the Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiro Mashima "Fairy Tail". However, original story line and any additional characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Summary**

Lucy and Natsu have returned from their intense honeymoon to begin their lives as man and wife. But when an unexpected surprise happens, Lucy is put into grave dangers from past enemies and new ones.

* * *

 **Fairy Ever After: Book 1**

 **Fairy Baby**

 _by_

Magnafeana

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Week 11  
**

 **Beauty in the Beach  
**

* * *

The path was made of dirt like nature intended, leading through the thicket of the forest. Trees grew on either side in abundance, but fall seemed to have touched their leaves. Tints of auburns and rusted golds could be seen springing about, but not enough to officially call it autumn. The air was warm and comforting like summer wanted. The cicadas were still out, buzzing away. Squirrels leapt from tree to tree. Woodpeckers chipped away at trees for their meals. Nature was still in its prime.

A group of groaning stragglers came down the path, most wearing shades and sunhats and some carrying staffs. Some looked weary, tired, and thirsty and others walked as if nothing bothered them. Even though Fairy Tail wizards were strong, they would succumb to achy feet and perspiration. The trip started out as a Team Natsu vacation with Wendy and Carla tagging along. But when the guild got word of it, many wanted to come. Along with Team Natsu and Wendy and Carla was the Thunder God Tribe. Cana came with them for the booze at the beach bar. The Strauss family came as well with their significant others already going. Levy wanted to come and coerced Gajeel and Pantherlily to join. Bisca and Alzack thought Asuka would like the beach and came with the group.

Erza suggested that instead of taking a train to the beach they walk. At the time, walking seemed like a raring idea. But at the moment, all they wanted to do was go back in time and decide to take a train.

Evergreen groaned. "This is so unfair!" she whined. "Why did we have to walk all the way to the beach?"

"It would do us all good exercise," Erza encouraged. She was in her light gear and was not breaking a sweat. "Now, stop your complaining. We're almost there."

Elfman grumbled under his breath, "You said that a half hour ago."

"It really is hot," Wendy agreed quietly.

Cana smirked. "That means it gives us an excuse to strip," she noted.

Lisanna was fanning herself, arm-in-arm with Bixslow. "I never realized the beach was so far," she admitted. "We always took the train there."

"And I thought Magnolia summers were hot! This is plain ridiculous!" Bisca panted.

"I want to go home where there's air condition," Lucy whined, making Natsu laugh and pull her closer.

Mira turned to face them all. Her sunhat gave her shade, but, like Erza, not one drop of sweat dripped down her skin. She looked like she was taking a stroll through the park. "My, my, all of you are a little out of shape. Even the children aren't complaining," she tittered. It was true. Aine mustered enough magic to mimic a smaller version of her mother's light gear to keep herself cool. Mystogan had not said one word and endured the heat silently as he walked by his sister. Lance looked hydrated and refreshed, though a little put out that he could not walk with Aine and had to stay beside his father. Asuka was happily walking, stopping every few seconds to check out a bug on a tree.

Levy pouted cutely at Gajeel. "Carry me?" she suggested.

Gajeel snorted. "Yeah right. Only if we take turns," he smirked.

" _You're heavier than me!"_

Happy was trudging on the ground, his wings already gone. His tail dragged on the ground and his ears were flattened against his head. "Man, what I would give for a nice, tasty fish," he sighed.

Carla sniffed beside him, crossing her arms. "Must you always think of fish?" she muttered.

Juvia looked worriedly at Gray as she carried Gary. "Is Gray sure he's okay?" she wondered.

Gray nodded, sending her an assuring smile. "It's fine, Juvia. I've dealt with Natsu's fire my whole life. This heat is nothing in comparison to him."

Natsu nodded approvingly. "You're damn right!"

Lucy pouted at her husband. "It's not fair. I wish my body could withstand the force of the sun. It'd make this whole trip a lot easier."

"You're hot enough for me," Natsu complimented, kissing her forehead.

Juvia shifted Gary once more into another comfortable position. "Why doesn't Lucy change into her Aquarius Form? Like Juvia, Lucy's body will become water and the heat will become less uncomfortable."

Lucy shrugged. "I just don't want to waste magic. Rather endure the heat," she said easily.

Natsu stiffened and shared a look with Gray. That was right. The child was continuously feeding off of Lucy's magic. If she were to use too much magic, she would exhaust immediately and pass out. Natsu zoned out as Lucy and Juvia carried on a friendly conversation. It had already been a week and Lucy had said nothing to him. She carried on as though she had no clue she was pregnant. That made him irritated. Why was she still hiding her pregnancy from him? Didn't he deserve a right to know about his own kid? _Their_ child?

"Yo, Squinty Eyes."

Natsu perked up at his nickname and his eyes immediately met Grays. Gray shook his head subtly. So Gray knew what he was thinking. Natsu had a right to be angry. Lucy was hiding their child from him! But Gray was right: Lucy would tell him when she felt she was ready. If only she was ready a whole lot sooner.

Erza finally stopped and the group nearly sank to their feet, relieved of not walking. Erza looked ahead, hands triumphantly on her hips. "We have finally arrived," she decreed.

The group crawled forward to peer at the scene before them. The beach was not as well known as Akane Beach, but close enough. The sky was free of clouds, but flocks of seagulls invaded the sky, cawing and swooping down for food. The sand looked sun-baked. Footprints were imprinted into the sand and sand castles were half-made and abandoned. A few people at the beach were sand castle artists and people gawked at their creations. The ocean purred, its hue a relaxing deep blue. Children played tag with the tide, daring to step close to the tide then running away when it began to creep on them. Surfers enjoyed the roaring waves, shouting phrases no one could understand. Families and couples and groups of friends were everywhere. Tanning was a popular concept, allowing your skin to change under the watchful eye of the sun. A few people were seen snoring underneath an umbrella. One couple shared an ice cream cone they got from the beach shack nearby. Another group of friends ran into the water in a race. It looked like paradise.

"All right, Fairy Tail," Erza declared in her commanding voice, "we have one objective today: to relax for once and enjoy ourselves. We've all earned this little vacation. So for today, we are not Fairy Tail wizards on duty. We are officially regular Fiorens wanting to have fun." She whipped around with a smile on her face. "Are you with me?"

Everyone grinned in agreement. Despite their exhaustion, they couldn't resist. They all raised a fist in the air and cheered. "Aye, sir!"

* * *

The beach was a wonderful place to go when you wanted to spend a summer day. With a breeze already going, sailors took to the see. Parasailing couples waved down at their friends. The sand was an open canvas for artists, waiting for them to shape and create. There were even a few hidden coves people found with starfish and snails hiding about. The beach shack was bustling with business as usual. Music played from lacrima radios and added to the soundtrack of the sea. Seagulls swooped down and stole food from unsuspecting targets. Guy ogled at girls in tight bikinis and girls shamelessly looked at guys with built bodies. Ah, the beach was wonderful!

The beach shack was nothing too grand, but it was a place to take shade from the beating of the sun. There was an indoor eatery with a dance floor already filled and an outdoor eatery for those who still wanted to enjoy the day. The shack even offered a bar for those eligible.

Cana sat in the bar counter with a beer, sharing a drink with a boy who could only stare at her chest. "Man, this is good beer!" she cheered with a drunken blush on her face. She took another gulp and sighed. "I'm going to need another one after this."

The boy could not respond. His eyes were trained on Cana's chest. It was accentuated in a black bikini she brought for herself. "Hot, hot, hot," was all the boy could mutter in a breathless voice.

Cana heard his chanting and smirked. She set down her bottle of beer and gestured to her chest. "What, these?" Her hands latched onto her chest as she openly groped herself. "Yeah, I think they're pretty good, too. Maybe not as good as Lucy's. That reminds me, I need another touch of that set of milk bags! I need to compare and see if I grew a little."

The boy's nose began to bleed. "Hot, hot, hot," he repeated faster as blood trickled down his nose.

Cana looked at the boy and practically shoved her chest in his face. "Hey, you, what do you think? Are they big enough to you?" she asked with a giggle.

The boy squirmed and began to pass out while his nose spewed blood. " _Too hot!"_

* * *

The Thunder God Tribe and their partners were set up in the sand. Freed was underneath an umbrella in his bathing suit, muttering under his breath how handsome Laxus was. Laxus and Mira were taking a lover's stroll down the beach with their hands intertwined. Anyone was used to seeing Mira's soft smile, but to see Laxus smile with emotions of utter love was a rarity. Bixslow had picked up Lisanna after they set up their belongings and ran off to the ocean, dumping her in. The two of them ended up in a childish splashing fight.

Elfman and Evergreen were still in their camp. Evergreen was lying on her towel on her stomach with her hair in a ponytail, her bikini top untied, and her glasses away from her face. She looked at Elfman. "Mind putting suntan lotion on my back?" she asked.

Elfman nodded. "Sure. Only manly men put lotion on women!" he declared, ruffling through her bag to get the lotion.

Evergreen rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "You and your 'manly' phrases, you big idiot," she sighed.

Elfman found the bottle and squirted the lotion into his hands. He set the bottle back down gingerly and rubbed his hands together. He had done this sort of thing before for Evergreen. It was a manly thing to do, he would justify. Elfman gently set down his hands on Evergreen's back.

"Please be careful," Evergreen whispered, almost like she hadn't wanted him to hear.

Of course, Elfman heard her request. "A true man would never hurt a true woman," he said quietly. Even with his large hands rough and scarred, he was able to massage Evergreen's back with care. Her skin was smooth and soft and he was almost afraid to touch it the first time. He felt as if he might break it. But Evergreen encouraged him through her snapping and he began to trust himself more around her.

Evergreen moaned and a blush appeared on Elfman's face. He nearly stopped rubbing the lotion, but carried on regardless. She let out a softer moan than before. It was sweet and quiet—something Evergreen rarely was. Elfman slid his hands to her lower back and she shivered, moaning once more. Elfman's blush intensified. The moans sounded encouraging, borderlining sensual. It gave Elfman slight satisfaction to hear such a sweet, breathy sound, but his heartbeat was faster due to his nerves.

"Why'd you stop?" Evergreen snapped.

Elfman shook himself out of his thoughts and continued to apply suntan lotion to her back. She already had enough to get her by, but Elfman just wanted to hear those moans again. It was manly for him to want Evergreen happy, wasn't it?

* * *

Erza watched the kids play. She offered to do watch them so Mira and Laxus could talk and Bisca and Alzack could catch up on alone time. It was honestly enjoyable watching the children. Aine was educating Lance about the aquatic life she studied as the two waded in the water. Lance looked at her intently, but it took no fool to see he was enjoying her speak to him rather than the words she said. Such young love at their age. Asuka was dragging Mystogan wherever she went and Mystogan gave her no complaint. It was amusing, however, to see the irritation build in Mystogan's eyes. Erza allowed her son to suffer. He would have to learn to speak up if he did not wish to be pushed around.

Gray and Juvia were insistent on spending time with Gary, and turned down Erza's offer. She saw the small family in the ocean. Juvia was keeping Gary entertained by creating objects out of the water while Gray held his son, muttering words to him and nodded impressively at his mother _. Such a happy family indeed_. Erza could still remember Gray's initial shock when Juvia told him about their child. He looked so unsure and disbelieving. At their age of young adults, Gray thought he was not ready for parenthood. But seeing him now, Erza was proud Gray stepped up to the role of a father when his old father had not.

" _Lucy's pregnant."_

A frown instantly formed on Erza's face. Natsu's face was so vulnerable. He looked overjoyed and ready to go ablaze with happiness. But there was that shadow of doubt on his face. There was no doubt the child was his, of course. He looked doubtful he would become a good father for his child. And then that look of sadness that was in his eyes. Lucy had not been the one to share with him the news; he found out through eavesdropping.

It still baffled Erza as to why Lucy was keeping it a secret. What could Lucy possibly be thinking?

"Mom! Check it out! We caught a stingray!"

Erza looked at Aine, confused, but then understood when she saw Lance. The boy was holding a small stingray by its sides as Aine instructed Erza presumed. Aine was smiling madly, stroking the stingray and throwing compliments to Lance. The poor boy was blushing, stuttering back his gratitude.

Like Erza said: ah, such young love!

Hopefully, Mira already started the wedding plans. Erza could not wait for the cake testing. Her mind blanked when she envisioned a large strawberry cake fit for the king sitting in front of her. She drooled. Strawberry cake…

* * *

Levy jumped down from boulder to boulder with expertise. "C'mon, Wendy, this is fun!"

Wendy hesitantly followed after Levy, climbing down each boulder with ease. "Are you sure this is safe, Levy?" she asked, unsure herself. "I mean could we get into trouble?"

"No, not at all," Levy said, waving it off. "Lots of people come down here to explore the hidden coves!"

Carla used her wings to fly next to Wendy, eyeing her to make sure she was safe. "I understand why I would come along, but why are you here?" The question was thrown at Happy, who closely followed Carla. "Why aren't you with your partner?"

Happy sunnily grinned. "Natsu and Lucy are going to be all mushy-gushy and stuff, so I didn't want to be with them. Besides, someone's got to protect you lovely ladies."

Carla sniffed. "Us ladies can do just fine on our own, tomcat."

"Oh, it's all right. Let him come," Wendy said, offering Happy a small smile. "You're always welcome to hang out with us."

Levy jumped from the last boulder and onto the sand. She dusted off her skirt and looked back up at the team. "Are you guys ready to see what could be hiding down there?" she asked.

Wendy nodded uneasily as she hopped down from her last boulder and onto the ground. "I guess so," she supposed.

Levy marched on a head. "Good! Let's go!" she commanded.

Wendy sighed. "Maybe I should have stayed with Erza," she said as she followed Levy.

"Nonsense," Carla disagreed as she flew by the Sky Dragon Slayer's side. "This could be a good opportunity to explore."

Happy swiftly followed after them. "Yeah. If you get scared Carla, you can always hold onto me," he suggested.

Carla flicked her tail into Happy's face. "Unlikely," she said dryly. However, a small blush was on the she-cat's face.

Unbeknownst to them, two shadows stalked them from afar. With them being downwind, Wendy would have difficulty snuffing them out. The two quietly climbed down the boulders.

Pantherlily looked at Gajeel. "So, why are we going this?" he asked again.

Gajeel just offered him that fanged grin. "Just going to teach Shrimp a lesson or two," he laughed.

Pantherlily sighed. How was he bound with such a stupid Dragon Slayer?

* * *

Natsu had already set up his area for him and Lucy. They brought a huge blanket and a beach umbrella to provide shade. Lucy brought along sunscreen and tanning oils and a few books to read, but somehow, she knew knowing her friends she would have to read her books later on. Lucy was sure Natsu would coax her into playing in the water with him or sling her over the shoulders, but he instead let her be. It was surprising to see him allowing her to relax and read.

Natsu stood up. "I'm hungry. I'm going over to the shack for some food. Want a drink?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged as she opened up her novel from where her bookmark was. "Um, sure. A lemonade is fine, please and thank you," she ordered.

"Gotcha. Be back in a few minutes."

When Natsu left, Lucy looked up from her book, mystified. Natsu was letting her take it easy? She was all set for him to throw their things on the ground, scoop her up, and dump her into ocean, not him getting her a drink. Was he upset with her? What had she done to make him upset? Lucy thought long and hard. Perhaps it had been when she had to go to Porlyusica's hut. She explained again she needed to shop for pads, but instead of Natsu getting uncomfortable, he grew argumentative and offered to go with her. Lucy refused him and when he demanded for a reason, she stormed out of the house, frustrated. Natsu had not followed and, while she was grateful, she was a little disheartened. It was silly, but she had half-hoped he would come out and chase her. But he never did.

Perhaps Lucy was blowing things about of proportion. Natsu might not be mad at her at all. He might have thought of being considerate and decided he would let her read for once instead of distract her.

When Lucy saw Natsu, she laughed. "What'd you do, buy the whole shack?" she teased with another laugh.

Natsu had an arm full of food in containers, juggling them with ease, and in his hand was her lemonade. It was a feat that impressed bystanders, but Lucy saw him do such a thing too many times. He handed the tall cup of lemonade to her. "One lemonade for you, and the rest for me," he said as he sat down. He dumped the containers before him and opened them up one-by-one.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you buy so much?" she inquired. She did not mind at all. The smell of the food was delicious and she was half-tempted to steal some of it for herself.

Natsu's eyes flicked to her. "I'm hungry," he said in the more obvious tone.

Lucy huffed in exasperation and went back to her book. She did not need Natsu's childish sass at the moment. But every time she breathed in, she caught whiffs of the food Natsu had brought. Spicy tuna rolls, spicy grilled chicken, a greasy burger that looked like it was magically engorged, nachos with hot sauce, pizza with olives and green peppers—it was all so heavenly.

Lucy caught Natsu's amused gaze as he dug into his food. "Want some?" he offered, gesturing to the widespread of food. He swallowed the remains of a spicy tuna roll and talked to her properly. "I bought enough that we could share."

It was in Lucy's automatic reaction to scoff at the idea. Natsu always teased her about sharing his food with her. However, the food did smell simply delicious and she was rather hungry. Besides, she was eating for two, not just herself. She looked at her husband, sheepish. "If—… If it's alright with you, do you, um, mind if I, maybe, try some?" she asked nervously.

Natsu seemed to have expected that answer and grinned happily at her. "Well, of course you can try some," he said, beaming. "If my wife is hungry, that means I have to feed her."

Lucy set down her book and crawled over to sit by his side, scowling playfully at him all the while. "I'm not a dog, you know," she sniffed.

Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders and brought her so close, his lips brushed her forehead. "Nope! You're my wife! If you were a dog, you'd be _so_ much more obedient."

Lucy glared at Natsu. "Well, you're not so trainable yourself!"

Natsu laughed gaily. "Oh, come on, Lucy, I'm joking! It would be so boring if you were obedient anyways. I love you just the way you are," he assured.

Lucy hummed in pleasure. She took a hand to his cheek and softly guided him to look down at her. She smiled as she craned her neck to give him a soft kiss, which he returned with no delay. She pulled away first, loving chocolate meeting gentle onyx. "I love everything about you, too," she professed. However, when she breathed in and caught the scent of the food, she salivated and broke out of her love-struck gaze. "Now feed me because I'm hungry."

Natsu pouted at her actions. "You never feed me when _I'm_ hungry," he pointed out.

"Come on! It's romantic!" Lucy insisted. "Besides, you were so happy to feed me at our wedding!"

Natsu scrunched up his nose at the memory. "You fell in-love with that cake," he recalled. "Why wouldn't I be happy I was killing your second love? And you got cake all over my face!"

"You got cake all over mine!" Lucy countered. "Less arguing and more food! Feed me, dragon!"

Natsu chuckled as he picked up a spicy tuna roll with his chopsticks expertly. "So demanding," he chided. When Lucy tried to protest, he put the spicy tuna roll in front of her with a teasing grin. "Say 'ah'," he cooed.

Lucy crossed her arms, unamused. "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

"Say 'ah'," Natsu coaxed in a baby voice, gesturing to the spicy tuna roll.

Lucy sighed, annoyed, but an embarrassed blush appeared on her cheeks as she opened her mouth. " _Ah_."

Natsu fed her the spicy tuna roll and cheered. "Good girl! Now say 'Natsu is better than Gray'," he urged.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy chewed on the tuna roll and savored the flavor. It was good. No, it was more than good; it was delightful! No wonder Natsu had adored eating them so much. She swallowed with a satisfied sigh and already craved for more; however, she knew the reason. She patted her stomach. It seemed like the kid liked it too. "That was so good," Lucy moaned. She looked at Natsu with big, imploring eyes. "Natsu, I need more," she said breathlessly.

Natsu blinked in shock. But Lucy saw the flicker of thirst in his eyes. It was always a little thrilling to see that dark side of him full of carnal lust and endless desire for her and only her. "Unless you want to go to the nearest cave, you might not want to say things like that around me," Natsu advised.

His lips brushed against hers suddenly and Lucy could feel that pool in the pit of her stomach. His arms wrapped around her, flushing her chest against his. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk them both into a slow kiss.

When you marry and come back from the honeymoon, sex is the most wanted thing for newly-weds and it eventually fades out into sparks of desire here and there, but nothing that is wanted all of the time. But for Dragon Slayers, their drive was different, or so Gajeel explained to Lucy one day. Dragons with or without magic had the same internal desires: food and water, sex, shelter, and, at times, power. Their internal needs fanned at times into insane levels of want; however, the basic needs were on their mind constantly.

* * *

 _Gajeel tuned his guitar, listening closely for the perfect E he was trying to find. Lucy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, trying to understand. "'Constantly'?" she echoed._

" _Yeah. Constantly," Gajeel grunted. He turned one of his tuning pegs a little more to tighten the string, then strummed an E. He grinned. It was in tune. He turned back to Lucy, who waited for him to explain. He sighed and settled his guitar into a comfortable position. "Dragons aren't like humans as you know," he explained. "They'll always want some place to crash, food and water, and sex. It's on their minds all the time. End of story. Humans, however, can let their sex drive give out as they grow up. Dragons?" Gajeel snorted. "Those bastards are always ready for it."_

" _Does that mean Dragon Slayers are the same?" Lucy asked._

 _Gajeel shrugged. "Dunno. We have the same magic as our dragon parent and we have some dragon blood in us, so most likely, yeah, we're the same as them. Always craving it. But because we're still human, we can control it better." His eyes suddenly hardened with an unreadable feeling. "If those stupid dragons hadn't stayed inside us, we would have turned into feral beasts ourselves and gave into those basic needs. All we would do would be to fight for territory, hunt whatever, and fuck anything just to release those urges." His eyes softened into something akin to sadness. "They saved us from becoming monsters," he whispered._

 _Suddenly, Gajeel shook his head as though trying to rid his hair of water. He gave Lucy a serious stare with a frown and sanguineous eyes piercing with gravity. "Look, Bunny Girl, all I can assume is that Salamander ain't gonna be some Virgin Mary. He may look like some clueless idiot, but he's going to always want you and only you. He's good at controlling it—I'll give him that much—but trust me, he can't contain it for long."_

* * *

The last part of Gajeel's line seemed like a warning, but it also assured Lucy Natsu would only desire her forever and always. Natsu turned the kiss into a rougher one, dominating it, while Lucy submitted to his whims, her whimpering encouraging him. The pool of desire was growing stronger and Lucy felt the need to cross her legs to relieve herself of some of the tension in her upper thighs. Suddenly, a flash of guilt crossed over Lucy. She couldn't do this. She felt guilt for keeping so much from Natsu. He deserved to know, but all she had done was keep it to herself. Arousal was easily replaced with the feeling of pain and remorse.

Reluctantly, Lucy pulled away from Natsu. She could tell the desire in his eyes darkened and it made her squirm. He tried to pull her back, but she ducked away from him. His lips instead landed on her neck and she groaned. "Natsu, wait," she tried to stop, but he ignored her. Lucy pushed Natsu away with enough force to snap him out of his lusty haze.

Natsu blinked, looking at her in confusion. "What'd you do that for?" he asked.

Lucy had to lie. She knew she had to. She looked around nervously, trying to find something to inspire her. The food was a great inspiration. "We should eat before everything gets cold," she suggested.

Natsu grinned when she reminded him of food. He picked up another spicy tuna roll and held it up for her. "I'll feed you more if you keep saying 'ah'," he conditioned. He put the tuna roll closer to her and his grin broadened when he saw Lucy's eyes zone in on it hungrily. "Say 'ah'," he cooed.

" _Ah_ ," Lucy said, opening her mouth. Natsu fed her as her reward and Lucy wanted to groan. It was so good! "I can't believe I've been missing out on this," she said as she chewed her food. "This stuff is really good."

"You never seemed to like spicy stuff before," Natsu pointed out. Lucy swallowed her food and shifted her eyes to the ground anxiously as Natsu peered at her closely. He almost seemed suspicious. "Why are you into it now?" he asked.

Lucy bit her lip, trying to come up with an answer. "I just wanted to see why you liked stuff like this so much, that's all," she said lamely.

Natsu did not buy it. "Seriously?" His voice was nearing a growl with a bit of an edge in it.

Lucy bit her lip harder and nodded, eyes averting Natsu's stare. It came as a surprise to her when Natsu scoff unceremoniously. He dropped his chopsticks and stood up. Lucy looked up to see him look like he was restraining his anger.

"I'm getting a drink," Natsu rumbled to her before stalking away.

Lucy looked after Natsu in shock and confusion. What was that about? She had a wild guess he knew she was lying. Lucy sighed, looking down at her exposed stomach. Her hand instinctively rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry I have to lie," she said softly. She was unsure if she was speaking to her child or to Natsu—perhaps both. Guilt gnawed at her either way. She was eleven weeks in and she still had not told Natsu about their child. If she kept procrastinating—waiting, she corrected—her bump would begin to show and Natsu would either poke fun at her for gaining weight or come soon to realize she was pregnant and get upset she never told him.

"I promise I'll tell him," Lucy vowed. Whether it was to herself or to her child, she didn't know. "I will tell him. He's always wanted a family anyways." She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "No more excuses, Lucy." Nodding at herself, Lucy began thinking of way she could break the news to Natsu.

* * *

The small group of Fairy Tail met for lunch together. They all bought food and drinks from the beach shack and brought it over to their area. Levy, Carla, Happy and Wendy were terrified out of their wits when they came running back, but once everyone saw Gajeel's self-satisfied smirk and Pantherlily's disapproving frown, they knew Gajeel was the cause. The children looked a little tired from their play, but with food they would be ready to get back to the beach. Gary looked content with the amount of seashells he and his parents collected. Lisanna and Bixslow were still engaged in a pointless debate while Laxus tuned them out and ignored as Freed tried to offer him food. Evergreen looked beautiful with a gold tan on her body.

"Nice tan, Evergreen," Lucy complimented.

Evergreen smiled. "Thanks. Elfman helped me with my lotion. He applied just enough for me to get a good tan."

Levy and Lucy looked over to see Elfman a furious shade of red, looking down at his food with conflicted feelings. "It's manly to help women tan," he said. However, rather than his voice booming and pride, it stuttered and sounded abashed.

Wendy looked at Erza's lunch: a whole strawberry cake for her lonesome. "Are you sure that's a good enough lunch for you?" the Sky Dragon Slayer asked. "You can have some of my fries if you want."

"I'm fine, thank you," Erza smiled. "Strawberry cake is all I need."

Wendy nodded and looked over at Aine and Mystogan. Aine was sharing half a sandwich Lance had offered to her. Mystogan had a plate of chocolate cake and looked oddly satisfied. _Mystogan, too?_

Juvia was sharing her scallop fritters with Gary while Gray munched on a large sandwich packed with pancetta, crab, lettuce, tomato and mayo. Alzack had already finished his lunch and watched his daughter devour her meal. Natsu had come back from the shack a while ago with a drink, but his fanged grin was on his face and he continued to feed Lucy and himself.

Mira and Bisca were the last to come back to the group. Bisca went to sit by Alzack while Mira stood in front of the group with a poster in her hands. She held it out for all to see. "Anyone know about this?" she asked.

The adults leaned closer to see the poster. On it was a girl in a bikini with a crown and a sash reading _Beauty of the Beach_. The words **BEACH BEAUTY BATTLE** was in bold letters in red, contrasting against the beach background.

"'Beach Beauty Battle'?" Levy repeated. "A contest?"

Mira nodded. "It says here that they have this contest for only women. It's a battle and the last one standing wins the title of 'Beauty of the Beach' and gets a special grand prize."

"What's the grand prize?" Wendy wondered.

"I don't know," Mira admitted. "But from what I heard last year, it was an all-expense paid shopping spree. And the year before that, it was a photo shoot for _Dream_ magazine."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

Gray looked at Lucy, confused. "What's _Dream_ magazine? I've never heard of it."

Lisanna answered in Lucy's place. "It's a huge magazine company for women. It's usually about tips to lose weight and recipes and celebrities. But their photo shoots are any girl's _dream_!"

"I'd give _anything_ to be in a photo shoot like that!" Lucy exclaimed. She sighed dreamily. "Those clothes are so stunning. And it's a rumor that models get to keep the clothes afterwards."

"With grand prizes like that, I think I'm going to enter this thing," Bisca said confidently.

Levy grinned, determination in her hazel eyes. "I'm definitely going to enter and I'm going to win!"

"Don't count Juvia out," Juvia piped up. "Juvia will be the one to win!"

Cana sighed, swirling the contents of her bottle. She looked around at the team. "I'm not usually up for stuff like this, but why not? A shopping spree or a photo shoot doesn't sound too bad."

Levy pointed at Wendy. "Wendy, you're competing too!" she decided.

"What? Why me?" Wendy whined.

"Wendy must join! It will be more fun if everyone competes," Juvia urged.

Wendy reluctantly nodded. "Okay," she sighed resignedly.

Erza nodded in approval then looked at the girls with a smile. "It's settled then. All the girls will part-take in the contest."

"No holding back either," Levy cautioned. "Once we step into the contest, we're enemies. So no restraining any power. Give it your best shot!"

The girls agreed instantly. They broke out into excited conversation of what they could potentially do with the grand prize and came up with theories of their own about the grand prize of this year. This was exciting! A possible shopping spree or photo shoot in _Dream_ magazine would not only help promote Fairy Tail, but any one of them could a celebrity, if only for a little while.

Natsu gently pulled Lucy closer to get her attention. She looked at him inquiringly, and he murmured into her ear, "Are you really going to do this?"

Lucy smiled, not seeing the problem. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Natsu tensed. His eyes were unsmiling and his frown told her he wasn't happy. "Lucy, you know you shouldn't do this," he hissed softly.

"Why not?" Lucy easily felt annoyed. "Nothing's wrong with a little competition."

"Think about this," Natsu urged. "Look at this past week! You've been tired lately, and that stomach virus hasn't gone away. You threw up this morning!"

"And I'm better now!" Lucy argued, starting to get defensive.

"But what about the mission we took last week! You exhausted your magic so quickly—"

Lucy's eyes narrowed sharply. "Are you calling me 'weak'?" she asked.

Natsu let out a long breath, trying not to let his frustration seep through. He gritted his teeth. Why was she not seeing the point? "You know that's not what I'm saying," he hissed, barely suppressing a growl. His inner dragon disliked being challenged, but he kept his tone at bay. Setting off Lucy meant no more Lucy time for him. "You just need to be careful. Maybe you shouldn't enter this competition. You could get hurt," he persisted.

Lucy looked downright outraged. "Natsu, it's a _battle_! I'm _going_ to get hurt. I know that. But you should know I'll give it my all to protect myself." She shook her head, disgusted. "All I wanted to know is that you would be there and cheer me on like we do for each other. But I guess it's safe to say that you won't be rooting for me."

Natsu felt guilty at the upset note in Lucy's voice. He felt guilty he was the one that made her upset. But still, she needed to see the point. "Lucy, I ju—!"

Lucy refused to hear any more and stood up. She walked straight over to Levy and pulled the Solid Script Mage to her feet, not even giving Natsu a backwards glance. The two began to walk away from the group. Levy threw Natsu a look of inquiry and sympathy as Lucy began talking to her like she had not fought with Natsu.

Natsu watched her walk away, trying to calm down. He supposed he should not have snapped at her, but she did not understand. Her magic would drain quicker because of their child. Did she not see that? What if she got punched in the stomach? Their baby's life was at stake, and she was willing to overlook that just for a few clothes or a photo-shoot. Natsu had to do something to keep Lucy from getting hurt. "Erza!" he called.

Erza looked up at Natsu and he beckoned her. She set down her cake and crawled over to him, settling on his right. She looked at him with a tilt of her head. "This is about Lucy." It was not a question; it was a statement.

Natsu nodded. "You and I both know she can't enter this."

Erza sighed. "Lucy is a strong girl. You must have faith in her. She knows just like us the consequences of this battle. She is fully aware she will need to conserve her magic and protect her stomach."

"I do have faith in her," Natsu insisted. "But it's everyone else I don't trust."

Erza nodded, then cocked her head, her brown eyes knowing. "You want me to look after her during the battle," she said. At Natsu's nod, she sighed in resignation. "All right. Lucy isn't going to like this, I hope you know that."

"Then don't make it too obvious. Don't help her too much. Only help her when she starts to look tired or when it looks like someone is going to aim at her stomach," Natsu instructed.

Erza nodded and stood up. "Very well," she granted. "I hope you know what you're doing." She walked back to her spot, smiling as she watched her children.

Natsu dismissed her last words to him. He knew very well what he was doing: he was protecting his child, Lucy's child, their child. He would do anything to keep the kid safe and if that meant going behind Lucy's back, then that was what he would do. He angrily ate his food. If Lucy failed to tell him soon, he would tell her himself.

* * *

When the day left, the fires came out. Bonfires were scattered among the beach. Some had two lovers whispering sweet nothings to each other. A few had small families together roasting seafood as their late night dinner. But most were crowded with friends reminiscing of the good ole days and sharing amusing story after amusing story. Fairy Tail was one of those groups.

They had checked into one of the hotels near the beach to stay for the contest tomorrow. It was not easy, but they finally found a beach hotel that had enough room for them all. The children had already been sentenced to their rooms with the Exceeds as babysitters. Carla and Pantherlily seemed fine with the task, but after Happy complaining, Carla threatened him with the opportunity of a date if he accepted. It was unnecessary to say Happy silenced himself and trailed behind Carla with lovesick eyes. Lucy had volunteered to retire in her room to keep an eye on the children as well, arguing of her exhaustion. Natsu volunteered to keep her company, but after a firm negative from Lucy and a threat for him to sleep alone, Natsu begrudgingly stayed outside with a fire whiskey in his hands.

"I never saw the Master so mad in my life!" came Mira's laugh as she leaned against Laxus.

Natsu smirked and swallowed his swig of whiskey. "What can you say? Once a stripper, always a stripper."

"It's not like I _wanted_ to do it," Gray groaned. "I thought I would die that day! Gramps looked ready to kill me!"

"Maybe you should learn to keep your pants on more and go commando less," Lisanna teased.

Juvia squeezed Gray's hand, eyes dancing in amusement. "Juvia agrees with Lisanna. But Juvia doesn't mind when Gray goes pantless for her," she added with a grin.

Gray turned to smirk at her. "I know you don't," he murmured and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

Cana gagged. "You guys are too cute. Makes me need another drink." She downed the rest of her bottle in one gulp and sighed in relief. "Good stuff. Do we have anymore?" she wondered aloud.

Elfman looked around and shrugged the best he could with his arm around Evergreen's shoulders. "I think we're out."

Cana sighed, looking at the brown bottle longingly. "Damn. This was good beer. And I'm a booze person."

Mira detangled herself from Laxus' arms to stand up. "I think there's a store in the hotel that sells it. I'll run back and get some," she offered.

Cana gave Mira a sunny smile. "Mira, I love you so much!" she gushed.

Mira laughed. "I know you do, Cana." She looked over at the group around the fire. "Anyone else want anything?"

After a chorus of "no, thank you" or "I'm good", Mira took that as a sign to walk away from the bonfire and back to the small general store that was attached to the hotel. The small group of fairies had not planned to be at the beach an extra day, but when the contest of beauty read it was the next day, they found a cheap inn with room to spare for them. The inn itself was old, but had a nice touch, run by the grandson of the first owner. He had enough rooms for each couple and when he saw they were Fairy Tail, he even gave them a discounted price, claiming Fairy Tail was one of his favorite magic guilds. All of them had settled their luggage into their own rooms and the children clambered in Natsu and Lucy's room for it to be easier for her to watch them.

A small frown flitted onto Mira's face as the inn came into view. Lucy seemed oddly pale as the day went on. In fact, she seemed more and more tired ever since she returned back from the hospital and came home to Magnolia. She always kept up her spirits in Fairy Tail, always smiling and laughing, but Mira could see the exhaustion in Lucy's eyes for the past few days. Mira could see Natsu was eyeing Lucy with more care than before, but it seemed Gray and Erza took it upon themselves to look over at Lucy once and a while before sharing a glance. That made Mira suspicious. Perhaps both of them knew why Lucy seemed frailer than before.

Mira opened the doors to the inn, and after giving a cheerful greeting to the clerk, she walked down a hall to Lucy and Natsu's room. It hadn't been long before she heard giggling and Happy's exaggerated storytelling voice and Charla's disapproving tone. Mira came to the door of the source and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" came Charla's question.

"It's Mira." Mira heard the door unlock and it swung open, revealing a black Exceed and his unamused expression. As much he hated to admit it, him and Gajeel were relatively the same when it came to their apathetic faces.

Mira walked inside to see the kids in a semi-circle around Happy and Charla as Happy told them about the time Team Natsu went to on a mission to reclaim a mole that turned out to be a monster.

"And then the huge mole-thingy tried to make Lucy his wife!" Happy roared with laughter.

The kids laughed along with him, Aine leaning a bit on Lance and making the poor thing's cheeks pinken. Even Charla smiled at the memories while Pantherlily kept his stoic expression, but his whiskers twitched in amusement.

There was a groan. "Don't remind me about that! It was so creepy!"

Mira followed the source of the voice to the bedroom. Lucy was already in her and Natsu's bed, eating strawberry ice cream irately while Lacrima-Vision was playing the background. It seemed it was Sorcerer's Weekly was doing reports on well-known celebrity mages. Mira walked over to Lucy and climbed onto the bed, looking from her to the ice cream in amusement. "Ice cream, huh?" Mira asked. "With…" Mira looked at the bowl again and saw a light coating a chili powder on top. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Lucy. "…chili powder?"

Lucy glanced at Mira then looked down at her ice cream and sighed. "I was craving it," she said in low admittance, almost as if she were ashamed.

Mira nodded. "Strange combination, if I must say. Then again, there are those women that want to eat dirt because of the minerals it has. So I suppose its not all the crazy." She looked at Lucy to see her bottom lip trembling and her eyes glistening. Instantly, Mira wrapped her arms around Lucy, motherly instincts making her want to console her. "What's wrong, Lucy?" she asked softly.

Lucy sniffed, trying not to let tears fall. "It's—… It's my baby," she whispered, hoping the kids did not overhear.

Mira's face darkened. "What happened?" she asked in a low voice filled with solemnity.

"She said it was normal," Lucy said in a sniffle, beginning to shake in Mira's arms. "It was normal for pregnant mages to lose magic to their baby. It's normal. But—… But I'm not normal, Mira. And neither is Natsu." Lucy looked up at Mira with insistent eyes with unshed tears. "But it's normal!"

Mira furrowed her eyebrows. "Lucy, what do you mean?" she asked, needing to know. "Take a deep breath, okay? I need you to explain slowly so I can help you. Take a deep breath, Lucy. In and out."

Lucy took several moments before she did as Mira asked. She took in a long inhale through her nose before exhaling loudly out her mouth. She stopped trembling after a few seconds and looked a little calmer, albeit still distressed.

Mira softened, leaning her head against Lucy. "There now. Tell me what's wrong. Start from the beginning. Leave nothing out," Mira instructed.

Lucy gulped and nodded. "It started with my last mission with the team," she began.

"The one where you got hospitalized?" Mira tried to verify.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. That one," she confirmed. "I guess it started with me being in the hospital. Doctor Irina took care of me there. She talked to me personally after the whole attack. She told me about the baby draining some of my magic."

"Which is normal," Mira put in.

"I know," Lucy said. "But that's not all. She did a scan over me and noticed that there was a strange reading on my baby." Lucy's voice wavered a bit. She stopped to compose herself before pushing forward. "My baby needs more magic than other babies because of Natsu and I. You know I'm not a normal Celestial Spirit Wizard and Natsu is a Dragon Slayer as well as Zeref's brother. And because of that, my—… mine and Natsu's child has to take more magic than I can give him or her."

Mira looked at Lucy in shock. Such a symptom was never heard. "It's all because of you and Natsu being abnormal?" she wondered.

Lucy shrugged. "That's what the doctor said."

"What about Porlyusica?" Mira demanded. "Did you ask her? I thought she gave you that potion to help you retain your magic to full potential?"

Lucy nodded. "She did. And I went to talk to her after I came home. I told her what the doctor told me, and she told me…she was afraid it would happen." Lucy clenched her bowl, her body tensing up. "She told me—… She told me that she had a feeling something like this would happen. She wanted to see if the potion worked, but it didn't. It can't work on me. My baby needs more of my magic to grow. Even Porlyusica told me in the next few weeks, she's going to have to take me off of missions!" Tears began to streak her cheeks as her shoulders shook.

Instinctive concern and a stab of panic entered Mira's cerulean eyes. She could no longer hide her worry. "There's nothing you can do? Nothing you can take? There has to be something." Mira knew even she was becoming more desperate than usual, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make Lucy's tears vanish. She wanted Lucy's pregnancy to be filled with happiness, not sorrow.

Lucy shook her head. "There's nothing," she murmured. "Nothing even Porlyusica do without possibly harming the baby. I don't know what to do, Mira. I—I still haven't told Natsu about any of this, and I—…! I—…! I don't even know if I can anymore," she added in a grief-stricken whisper.

Mira sighed. "Oh, Lucy…"

"What do I tell him now? He's going to be even more worried about our child and me. I don't want him to be flocking me all the time when there are bad guys to defeat and missions to do. I thought he would be so excited to be a dad! But how excited is he going to be when he finds out our kid is taking away more than I can give?" Lucy let out a shuttering breath. "Mira, I can't do this!"

Mira could only bring Lucy closer and stroke her hair while Lucy cried on her shoulder, allowing the tremors to rack her body. It was natural to be more emotional than before in pregnancy, but Mira could tell this was not the pregnancy talking. As much as Mira wanted to console her and say "Everything will work out", would it really? She knew Natsu since childhood. If there was one thing she knew about him, it was that he would protect his family. With Lucy pregnant, he would instinctively want to keep his mate and offspring safe. But with his mate growing weak, he would be even more protective as far as caging her in to protect her if he thought it was best for her. What could she do? What could Fairy Tail do? None of the other Dragon Slayers had done the mating ritual nor had any children or their own. There was never a case like this before. No one knew how to handle it.

Lucy had every right to be fearful.

"Lucy?"

Mira looked up to see a concerned Natsu poking his head into the master bedroom, onyx eyes only locking onto his wife, his mate, his lover. She could see his body was already tensed and he was itching to hold Lucy. Mira supposed it had to deal with the bond between mates. Levy had told her it was said the Mark allowed mates to feel each other's intense emotions such as delight or grief. Mira guessed Natsu felt Lucy's distress.

Mira offered him a sad smile. "Why don't you stay with her?" she suggested. "She needs you more than she needs me."

Natsu instantly darted to the bed before Mira could finish, eyes staring intently on Lucy. Mira gently let go of Lucy only for Natsu to take her place and kiss Lucy's hair, murmuring soft words into her ears as she cried. Lucy's sobs began to quiet little by little at his words and presence. Mira shook her head in slight amusement. She would never understand mates. While Laxus as a Dragon Slayer, without him being a true one, he was not able to claim Mira as her mate. She was fine with that. But as she looked at Natsu and Lucy, she knew mates were different than the title of husband and wife.

Mira silently left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She looked into the living room to see the kids on the couch. Asuka was intensely watching a show about a unicorn learning magic. Mystogan was reading a book on the armchair with Happy nuzzled in his lap. Lance and Aine were leaning against each other, sleeping. Or at least Aine was sleeping, her head on Lance's shoulder. Lance was quietly watching her, brushing locks of blue behind her ear. Pantherlily and Charla were in the kitchen in their humanoid forms, talking quietly over hot chocolate.

Mira walked to the humanoid Exceeds and gave them a wave. "I'm off," she told them. "We'll come back for them."

Charla shook her head. "Don't bother. I'm sure Lucy and Natsu don't mind them staying over the night. We can handle them. Right, Pantherlily?"

Charla and Pantherlily shared a look that made Mira think. The two of them had grown awfully close ever since Natsu and Lucy left for their honeymoon. While Happy continued to pursue his romantic interest in Charla, Mira had noticed Charla and Pantherlily were seen often in their human forms together, just sitting away from their respective partners and talking, sometimes even smiling and chuckling.

"Yeah. We can take it from here," Pantherlily said gruffly. "Enjoy your night with the rest of them. Make sure Gajeel watches Levy and how much she drinks. She's a beast when she's intoxicated. Just like someone else I know." He glanced over to Charla, who blushed and looked at her hot chocolate in interest.

Mira nodded and laughed. "Of course," she vowed, moving over to the front door. "Good night," she called as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing it behind her.

Mira kept a hand on the doorknob. Lucy had a rough nine months ahead of her. With all she went through, all she suffered through, the miracle of life should have been a gift to her, a strength, not a weakness. Mira walked down the hallway, a small frown on her face. She hoped Natsu was able to give Lucy the strength she needed.

* * *

Breakfast in the morning was whatever Mira whipped up in her en suite kitchen. And by whipped up, that meant she was able to cook an entire meal for the small group. They opted to use Mira and Laxus' room to eat their breakfast. Natsu was insisting on feeding Lucy, who rejected the offer at first, but gave into it eventually. Lance was feeding Aine, who was blushing profusely, and Mystogan was watching the two with a close eye as he ate his breakfast. Asuka was still fast asleep, leaving Alzack and Bisca to have breakfast in peace. Gray was feeding Gary so Juvia could eat. Cana was sticking to her mimosa and toast and jam. Lisanna and Bixslow were eating together as they laughed quietly. Happy was gnawing on fish on Wendy's lap. Erza was sharing her morning coffee with Laxus, both silent. Gajeel was stealing sips of Levy's tea, irritating her. Charla and Pantherlily had already had breakfast early in the morn and opted to take a walk. Evergreen and Elfman were late to breakfast, but after Cana commented on Evergreen's "rough-sex" hair, the adults understood the reason for their delay.

"When is registration?" Wendy asked as she helped Mira wash dishes after breakfast was over.

Levy was the one who answered. "I took care of it early this morning. Someone decided it would be funny to wake me up early this morning just to tell me I was drooling." She shot a look at Gajeel. Gajeel smirked, but said nothing in response.

Lucy smiled at Levy. "Thanks, Levy," she appreciated. "Now all that's left is getting ready. I will meet you all in the lobby. I need to get into my shower." She stood up from her seat on the floor and stuck out a hand for Natsu. "Let's go, Pinky," she teased.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, but pulled her down with him, making her yelp in surprise as she landed in his lap. "I'm not feeling the nickname today. It hurt my feelings," he said mockingly, kissing Lucy's jaw. "Mind if I shower with you as your way to make up for it?"

"Natsu!" Lucy interjected, only to be stopped by his lips. She tried to fight him, but eventually gave into her urges and sank into his mouth.

"You want to do that stuff, do it in your own room," Laxus interrupted.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu, pink staining her cheeks, while Natsu's grin carried mischief. "Come on, Lucy! Let's go back to our room. Just a bed, a shower, and us. Think of the possibilities!"

Lucy's face turned into a brighter pink. " _Natsu!_ " she tried to scold.

Gajeel groaned. "Just take Bunny Girl and go, ya perv," he said.

Natsu raised himself off the ground with an embarrassed Lucy in his arms, ignoring her ramblings as he rushed the two of them out the hotel room and into theirs. Laxus sighed as he watched the two leave. "I swear they are like horny teenagers," he muttered, taking another sip of coffee.

Mira laughed. "Well, what to expect from a Dragon Slayer? I hear they're insatiable with their desire. Isn't that right, Gajeel, Wendy?"

Gajeel smirked at a blushing Levy while Wendy ducked her head, averting her stare.

Bixslow stood up, offering his hand to his girlfriend. Unlike most days, he shed his armor and only donned special sunglasses to keep his magic in control. "Speaking of that, c'mon, Lisanna, we have some thing to take care of before you're strutting your stuff for other guys," he said.

Lisanna feigned an offended look as she swallowed the last of her breakfast and accepted Bixslow's hands. "It's not like I'm becoming a stripper," she argued.

Bixslow pulled her close, making Lisanna protest. "Still, I want you to remember that you're mine before you try to look good for a punch of guys," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"If you're going to be like Salamander and Bunny Girl, get out," Gajeel growled, done with his meal. He stood up and walked over to Levy before grabbing her and hoisting her over his shoulder. "Let's go, Shrimp. We have our own business to take care of."

Levy huffed, annoyance flickering in her hazel eyes, but she did not dare fight against him. "Thanks for the food, Mira!" she called as Gajeel carried her out.

"Thanks, sis," Lisanna appreciated as Bixslow led her out of the suite. "I'll be back to come get you so we can walk to the competition together."

"Alright!" Mira called after her. "See you then!"

It was not long before Juvia finished eating and decided she needed to get ready, while Gray decided to take Gary to the beach. Bisca and Alzack took a sleeping Asuka back to their room with a stack of pancakes Mira made for the cowgirl. Evergreen and Elfman began their daily fighting, resulting in Laxus kicking them out in irritation. Erza had to take Aine and Mystogan back to her room to get them dressed for the day. Pantherlily and Charla decided to take a stroll along the beach to talk. Happy didn't seem pleased with the idea until Lance offered to be his playmate and the two sprinted out of the room to find a place to play. Wendy and Freed were the last ones to leave after helping clean up, both deciding it was time for a shower and some relaxing time.

Mira sighed, running a hand through her white hair. "Thank goodness for this small vacation," she said absently.

A pair of strong arms encircled her, sending pleasurable sparks to Mira's body. "I know," Laxus murmured in her ear, nuzzling into her neck. "Peace and quiet from those brats."

Mira raised an amused eyebrow. "'Brats'?" she quoted. "Hm. Starting to sound like the Master. Getting a little old, aren't we, Laxus?"

Laxus chuckled lowly. "If I'm getting old, so are you," he told her. "Lance and Aine aren't around, so why don't I prove to you I'm still a young?"

Mira laughed as Laxus swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

The contest was held at a small beach arena that had been set up by _Dream_ Magazine overnight. Bleachers surrounded a runway with ground seating already packed and cameramen everywhere. Men and women and children filled the arena and venders from the beach restaurants had started selling food already. The judges were three women who rivaled even Mira's beauty, their make-up artists giving them finishing touches while the director of the contest went over with them how the tournament went about. The stage and runway was a long and violet with the crew fixing the lightening and shouting things to each other. The curtains remained closed, but everyone was dying to see them open.

Natsu grumpily ate his popcorn. "This is stupid," he muttered.

Gray rolled his eyes and took a handful of Natsu's popcorn. "You're just mad Lucy will be strutting her stuff. And may I add to three other women!"

"Shut up," Natsu grumbled. "She shouldn't be strutting for any other person. She's mine. She can only do that for me." He clutched the popcorn box tightly. " _Mine_. She's _mine_."

Gray raised an eyebrow at Natsu. "You okay, man? You're eyes are getting darker."

Natsu just growled, shaking his head. "She's mine. My mate," he snarled lowly. "Mine to protect. Mine to see. _She is mine_." Natsu's canine teeth began to protrude out of his mouth and he felt his skin beginning to tighten and harden into scales.

Gajeel noticed the animalistic possession in Natsu's eyes and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder in effort to calm him down. "Careful, Salamander," Gajeel said in a warning murmur. "Can't have people freaking out. Calm down."

Natsu glared at Gajeel coldly, flames burning in his darkened eyes. "Lucy mine," he insisted in a hiss. " _My_ mate. _Mine_."

"Bunny Girl is yours," Gajeel agreed. "She ain't leavin' you for anyone. She's your mate and your wife."

Natsu nodded, satisfied at Gajeel's words. The fire in his eyes began to die away and his canine teeth retracted. Natsu's scales disappeared and his tan skin was back to the way it was. He shook his head before looking down at himself in confusion. His eyes went over to Gajeel's. "What the heck just happened?" he asked.

Gajeel narrowed his red eyes, examining Natsu. "Dunno," he grunted, sounding a bit frustrated and suspicious. "We thought for sure after the ceremony you'd be able to control your instincts. Whatever happened shouldn't have happened. You're getting territorial over a mate you already Marked and mated."

Natsu looked at Gajeel worriedly. "Should I ask Levy?" he suggested. "Maybe she knows about this."

"I wouldn't bother her," Gray interrupted. "At least, not now. Maybe this was a one-time thing. I don't understand much about this mate stuff, but you were bound to get jealous when you realized Lucy would be dressing up for other people. If it happens again, let Levy know. But maybe it was a one-time thing."

Both Dragon Slayers nodded in agreement, remaining silent as they dove into their own thoughts.

Suddenly, the stage lights flicked on and off, signaling the beginning of the contest. The loud conversation of the arena was reduced to hushed murmurs. The cameramen were in their positions, the judges were set, and it was now showtime.

A spotlight came upon the stage and a flamboyant man with the eyes of a teenage girl just experimenting in mascara and too tight leather clothes walked into it, a microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, _Dream_ magazine welcomes you to the eighteenth contest of the lovely Beauty of the Beach!" he announced with a girlish giggle. "I'll be your lovely host, Mason Dream, cousin of Jason Weekly, and the lovely founder of this lovely magazine! Please, give us your warm welcome to this lovely beach! So lovely!"

Alzack laughed. "So Jason says 'cool', and Mason says 'lovely'. How fitting."

The small stadium erupted in cheers. Some wolf whistling and caterwauls were heard as well as heavy applauding. The Fairy Tail men cheered on for their women, while Natsu pouted like a child, leaving his popcorn to the seat next to him. Gray noticed his friend's mood and rudely nudged in the side, making Natsu cringe and glare at him. Gray glared right back.

"Stop being an ass, Natsu," Gray growled. "Lucy needs your support, okay? Just be there for her."

Natsu snorted and went back to sulking, making Gray roll his eyes. Natsu knew Lucy needed his support. He would always support her through good and bad. But how could he support her knowing she was risking her safety as well as their child's?

Mason hushed the crowd easily, flipping his violet hair over his shoulder. "Now, ladies and gents, you should know our lovely contest has three elimination rounds. The first round is easy: the lovely girls are dressing to impress! Root for your favorite and loveliest candidate and twelve of them will be chosen to move to the next round!" He grinned charmingly. "Let's get this round started! Ladies, time to work your lovely magic! Let the first round…begin!"

Everyone watched in awe as the first of the women came out in a stunning blue dress with a white-laced umbrella and doe eyes to match. Her name was called as she strutted about the runway. The crowd surged with energy, but Natsu wasn't feeling any of it. He continued to sulk. Lucy shouldn't be down there. She was pregnant. She could get hurt! Both of them knew even with their heritage being kept secret by the mages who fought, there were dark forces that knew of them and wanted their power for themselves. They both understood that and did what they needed to protect themselves and each other. But with Lucy having their kid, she needed to take more precautions. They needed to take more precautions. They couldn't have too many outsiders knowing about their child. They had to be careful who saw her once her baby bump started to show.

"Let's welcome to the stage the lovely Miss Annalisa…"

Natsu could still remember holding Lucy the other night, feeling her shake with every sob. With the Mark came the link to understand feelings. Natsu could feel her pulsating sadness and her fear scent was strong, but he didn't know the cause. And it bothered him so much that he didn't know. All he could do was hold her and whisper words of consolation until she fell asleep in her arms with her tears dry and her body calm. But he stayed up the entire night on vigil.

Just what made her cry?

"Oh-ho! And we have some very special fairies coming to join us!" came Mason's excited voice. "We have the one and only lovely Misses Dreyar! Mirajane, please come out and show us that lovely outfit!"

The curtains opened and Mirajane walked onto the runway, her friendly smile very present and cerulean eyes filled with warmth. She looked absolutely elegant with her hair flowing out of a straw sunhat and her flowing snow-white knee-to-floor strapless dress making all the men in the stadium gawk at her. Laxus and Lance were staring at Mira in awe while the rest of the Fairy Tail supporters cheered for their favorite cover girl. The stadium erupted in applause at Mira as she walked onto the stage, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

Gray whistled. "Wait to go, Mira!" he shouted.

Gajeel gave a gruff chuckle. "The Demon lookin' like an angel. Figures."

"Mom looks real pretty," Lance whispered to his father.

Laxus smiled, proud. He ruffled his son's hair. "You know it, kid. She always does."

Mira gave a little twirl of her dress, showing off her white heels, before strutting back off the runaway with her umbrella in hand. Mason laughed and began to clap. "Alrighty! Now, let's give a lovely warm welcome to the lovely Erza Scarlet! The fearless Titania has joined us as well as Mira? How lovely!" he cried.

When Erza came onto stage, she owned it from the beginning. She strutted about the runway in a sleeveless asymmetrical white dress that accented her chest. She gave a twirl, revealing her dress to be backless as well. Everyone in the stadium cheered on for the great Titania as she gave a few sly winks to a few men. She even bent over to caress the cheek of a young man whom contracted a nosebleed with her cleavage in his face. As she continued to walk about the runway, earning various applause, Fairy Tail dropped their jaws in shock.

Gray's eyes twitched. "Well, that's Erza for you," he muttered.

Alzack shook his head in amusement. "As expected of her," he supposed.

Lane said to Mystogan, "Your mom looks weird."

"She looks different," Laxus corrected, sweat-dropping as Erza practically had one guy in a choke hold after he asked for a picture. "She looks…different."

After Erza returned back stage, Mason announced the rest of the candidates. Some were residents of the beach, flaunting their dresses and earning wolf-whistles, while others were mere visitors from the beach, strutting about in such lacy numbers that Mystogan and Lance had to have their eyes covered while Gary and Aine looked at the women curiously. Levy came out onto the stage at one point, in an orange sundress and sunhat. The dress hugged her curves and exposed her sides, leaving a man's mind to wander. Gajeel snarled at a few men next to Fairy Tail as they spoke their thoughts on Levy's dress. Wendy came out, a shy blush on her face. She wore a golden sundress that went well with her skin tone. She was quite embarrassed and made a dash back to behind the stage when Fairy Tail boisterously shouted their approval over the girl they considered their little sister. Cana stumbled out, drunk as always, in just a bikini that left little to the imagination. Even Mason was blushing furiously, a bit of blood seeping out of his nose as Cana gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, breasts pushing up against him. A few security men had helped her off stage as she laughed and flirted with them. Bisca adorned her cowboy had as she came out in a halter dress that brought out the features of her body. Alzack blushed an embarrassing shade of red and sputtered when Asuka demanded she get a revealing dress such as that. Juvia's dress brought out the playfulness of her in an oceanic blue that had spaghetti straps and flared out from her waist to right above her knees. The crowd loved her, giving her loud claps and a few shouts. Gray shouted his approval and Gary clapped and excited said his mother was "pwetty".

When Juvia walked behind the curtain, Mason stepped into the spotlight and chuckled. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, let us give a lovely, warm welcome to the lovely Lady Lucy, the Celestial Maiden of Fairy Tail!" he encouraged.

The curtains rippled and opened for Lucy to strut onto the stage.

And Natsu would be damned if he didn't feel a surge of arousal from her.

Lucy walked onto the stage in a dress that was a tight halter from the waist up with an area carved out for those who looked at her to see a gracious amount of her cleavage. The lemonade pink dress flared stopped before her knees, flaring out a bit and loose. On her feet were golden-strapped sandals that shined as brightly as the stars themselves. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail by a pink ribbon with locks of hair falling on either side of her face. And what made it even sexier?

She had a whip in her hands.

Lucy walked about the runway with her kind smile, laughing at the cheers she received. Fairy Tail rooted for their favorite Celestial Mage, complimenting her on her get-up just as they had with the girls. But Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off his wife and mate. She looked so… _ravishing_. She looked fierce and mighty with that whip in her hands. He clutched his hands into fists as he restrained himself from getting up and taking her away from the eyes of others. She just looked so sexy.

Gajeel suddenly cringed. "Watch your scent, Salamander. I can smell your arousal more and more and it's getting gross," he grunted.

Natsu ignored him as he hungrily watched Lucy walk about the stage. All he could think of was ripping that dress off her and claiming her once again as his mate. She was his mate! No one else's! She was his! Only she could make him feel like a parched man desperately in search something to quench his thirst. But as Natsu sniffed, apparently others saw her that way too.

To smell subtle arousal from other guys as they watched the women on stage was nothing that disturbed Natsu. It was harmless lust—nothing to worry over. The smell had spiked a bit with Cana's bikini and Erza interacting with the crowd, but because he knew both women well enough to call them sisters, he had nothing to fear besides a bit of protectiveness. But the lust radiating off the men was disturbing. It filled his nostrils and burned a bit. His eyes darkened in anger. These men wanted Lucy. They wanted his mate.

" _Mine_ ," Natsu snarled as he felt his teeth elongate. He could barely control his instincts. He needed to be down there and Mark Lucy for all to see. That was his mate, the mother of his child. No one but he was allowed to touch neither her nor their unborn child. Both of them belonged to him and him alone. " _My_ mate. _Mine!_ _My_ mate!" Natsu snarled once again.

This time, Gajeel and Gray looked over in worry and alarm while the other Fairy Tail members remained oblivious. Gray asked Gajeel, " What's happening to him?"

Gajeel shook his head. "I don't know," he answered honestly, a bit frustrated. "I can smell his lust for Bunny Girl, but getting protective over her like this? Over someone he Marked and mated? Even I don't get like this when I'm with Shrimp, and I haven't done the ceremony her."

" _Mate!_ " Natsu shouted as fire began to lick his legs. "Mate mine! Mate _mine_! Child mine! Need _Lucy_!"

Instantly, Gray and Gajeel were on Natsu before he could take a step. Natsu thrashed in their grip, growling and snapping at them as he attempted to get to Lucy. Gajeel grumbled to Gray, "I'm going to take him away from this and calm him down. Stay here and watch everyone."

Gray nodded his obedience and watched as Gajeel threw Natsu over his shoulder easily and carried him away from their seats. His dark yes kept track of Gajeel and Natsu as the two fled down the stairs. He sighed and put his hands in his shorts. What was with Natsu? He may not understand much about Dragon Slayers, but he knew enough that Natsu's behavior was unsuspected if even Gajeel had no idea what was going on. He needed answers.

Gray settled near Bixslow as Lucy went back stage and Mason announced Lisanna's entrance. Bixslow looked over at Gray then behind him. Raising an eyebrow, he inquired, "Yo. Where are the two idiots?"

"Needed food," Gray answered breezily.

Bixslow nodded, distracted by Lisanna's outfit as he howled for his girlfriend. Gray sighed, looking over to find Gary in the capable hands of Alzack. He looked up to the clear sky. Whatever Natsu and Lucy were going through, he hoped the two of them could handle it.

* * *

Gajeel went to the stairs and started padding down them, ignoring Natsu's dragon-like snarls and declarations of his claims of Lucy. Only a few people paid attention as Gajeel got out of the stands with Natsu on his shoulder, but he didn't give a damn. He needed Natsu away from his mate as fast as possible.

Once Gajeel stepped out of the contest grounds, he made a dash for the beach. A few people voiced their concern to see the Iron Dragon Slayer grinning maniacally while the Fire Dragon Slayer threw a tantrum on his shoulders, but none bothered to stop either. Instead, they watched as Gajeel dashed toward the ocean and skidded to a halt on the shore. In one great throw, a snarling Natsu was lifted off Gajeel's shoulder and thrown into the ocean. Gajeel watched in satisfaction as Natsu scrambled in the air, roaring his confusion, before plummeting into the water.

Gajeel grunted a laugh. "One," he counted, pointing up his index finger. "Two…Three…Four—"

Natsu emerged a ways away, onyx eyes confused and pissed off. Gajeel could tell his guildmate was shouting profanities, but he was too far for regular people to hear. With Gajeel's acute hearing, each curse word made his grin broaden. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he shouted, "Better get out of the water, Salamander! We got to talk about your girl!"

Natsu seemed to have heard him because immediately he swam back to the shore as fast as he could, ignoring that his speed caused bystanders to be in awe. In no time he was walking onto the beach, using his magic to evaporate the water on him and his flame-retardant swim trunks. He stomped over to a grinning Gajeel, and grumbled, "What the Hell was that for? I could have drowned!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. You would have lived. But you needed to cool down. Your instincts were taking over," he said more seriously.

Natsu stared at Gajeel in confusion. "My instincts?" he reiterated. "What do you mean?" He suddenly looked around, eyes widening in alarm. "Where's Lucy? How is she? Did something happen?"

"Bunny Girl is fine," Gajeel assured, carefully observing Natsu. "She came on stage and your dragon instinct took over. It was almost as if you hadn't even Marked her, the way you were actin'."

Natsu looked at Gajeel in disbelief, his awareness heightening. "Wait, what?" he breathed. "But—… You and Levy said it would calm down after I mated and Marked Lucy!"

Gajeel ran a hand through his mane of black hair. "I know what we said," he rumbled, annoyed more with the situation than at Natsu. "This shouldn't be happening. You should be in control." Something clicked in Gajeel's mind. Control. Dragons were always in check of their instincts unless… "Unless there was a trigger," Gajeel mumbled to himself.

Natsu pounded a hand against an ear, making water come out of his other ear. "Eh? What do you mean?" he asked.

Gajeel stared hard at the sand, gathering his thoughts. Dragons were territorial and possessive sons of bitches. They hoarded. They hunted. They mated. But when unprovoked, they found it unnecessary to disturb with other life. Unless attacked, unless severely hungry or thirsty, and unless severely sexually frustrated, dragons lived with no qualms. But it made no sense. Natsu seemed perfectly sound. Gajeel had smelled his lust when Lucy appeared, but Salamander couldn't be frustrated after this morning. Granted dragons were always ready for sex, but still. There had to be a trigger. It was the only explanation.

" _She's mine! Lucy mine! Child mine! Need Lucy!"_

" _Child mine!"_

Child…

Gajeel's red eyes widened as he looked over at Natsu, whom began picking his ear. "Bunny Girl is pregnant?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu froze, looking at Gajeel in shock. "Wh-What?" he stuttered. At Gajeel's look, his shoulders sagged, defeated. "How'd you know?"

"You said it yourself," Gajeel told him. "You kept talking about needing Lucy, but then you said something about your child." He whistled lowly. "So Bunny Girl and you are havin' a kid."

Natsu blushed a bit, embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah," he sighed, not even fighting back his proud smile. "I'm going to be a dad. How weird is that?"

Gajeel snorted. "More insane than weird. Never thought a kid like you would be a dad someday."

" _I'm not a kid!"_

"That explains why Bunny Girl's scent was a little different," Gajeel realized, ignoring Natsu's rant. "And that little thumping that's been bothering me. It's been your kid. Wow."

Natsu nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. Wow," he repeated, looking at his feet in sudden interest.

Gajeel watched Natsu curiously. It was strange to see him so lost in thought and squirming like young Wendy would when she was interrogated about her dates with Romeo. She was always so ner—. A grin worked its way on Gajeel's face. "Don't tell me you're _nervous_ about this?" he exclaimed, incredulous.

Natsu looked up with a blush on his cheeks and eyes defensive. "Of course not!" he lied in a shaky voice.

Gajeel howled in laughed. "The great Salamander is scared! That's _priceless_!"

Natsu growled. "Shut it!" he snapped. "So what if I'm scared? Becoming a dad? That's—…!" He sighed, his eyes softening as he looked over at the rippling ocean. "It's so amazing… But it's scary, too," he confessed quietly.

Gajeel sobered up to look at Natsu carefully, almost wanting him to continue.

Natsu exhaled loudly, rubbing the scar on his neck. "We never really talked about kids, you know," he said. "I guess we kind of skipped over it. Lucy knew I wanted kids soon, and I know that she…doesn't. At least not yet." A soft smile on Natsu's face appeared. "But she'd make a great mom. I can just tell. She's so good with Lance and Aine and Mystogan and Asuka. But…babysitting our nieces and nephews are one thing. Having your own kid?" He laughed. It was with no humor. "It's a whole new adventure."

Gajeel watched his Dragon Slayer brother in astonishment. The Great Natsu, a powerful demon and Dragon Slayer in his own right, had admitted his fears to Gajeel nonetheless. To see Natsu so thoughtful, so defeated, so distressed… Gajeel could only remember the wedding when Natsu was anxious. But Gajeel saw something different in Natsu's eyes. He saw a bit of pain. And he instantly understood. Gajeel had those same thoughts himself. To become a father was something he felt he wasn't ready for. His own adoptive father was a pain in the ass, but a good dad regardless and brought him up well, helping him when he fell and cheering him up when he cried. Gajeel knew Natsu thought the same of Igneel, the father in his life who took him in rather than killed him. Neither Dragon Slayer knew a thing about parenthood. Mira and Laxus, and Gray and Juvia, and Erza made it look so easy to be a parent, but what about when it was their own kid?

Gajeel hesitantly put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, gently pressing down. He, too, looked out onto the ocean. "Nothing's easy, Natsu," he said in rough consolation. "Kickin' demon ass? That's easy. Being a parent? Well…not so much. But it's worth it in the end." He snorted, amused. "Look how we turned out with _dragons_ as dads."

Natsu smiled. "True," he agreed. "Turned out pretty okay. At least I got a mate, unlike that old dragon."

"I got a girlfriend," Gajeel put in smugly. "Those two may have had their share of problems, but they brought us up right." Gajeel patted Natsu's shoulder twice. "You will too. You'll make your old man proud."

Natsu nodded determinedly, his fired-up grin returning on his face. "Of course I will. Fire Dragons don't fail," he said cockily.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, releasing Natsu and crossing his arms over his chest. "Neither do Iron Dragons," he countered haughtily.

Natsu chuckled, but after a few moments, he sobered up. He looked at Gajeel sadly. "You can't tell Levy about this," he said. "Even I'm not supposed to know about this."

Gajeel raised his studded eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

Natsu shrugged. "I found out by accident and told Gray, Erza, and Happy. I think Mira knows, too. And now you know. But I decided none of us would say anything until she told us." He let out a big sigh. "She hasn't said anything though. I don't know when she will."

Gajeel looked at Natsu seriously. "Listen, Natsu, with Bunny Girl being pregnant, your instincts may start surfacing more," he told him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?" he questioned.

"Your mate is pregnant," Gajeel answered. "When a dragon's mate is pregnant with his offspring, he takes precaution to keep her in their nest and takes care of her. Female dragons are vulnerable when they're pregnant because their magic is given to their hatchlings. With Bunny Girl being human, your instincts to protect her from other guys are going to be stronger. You have to be careful."

Natsu felt a bit of anxiety hearing those words. "Isn't there something I could do to stop this from happening?" he hoped.

Gajeel shook his head, making Natsu deflate. "Not that I know of," he admitted. "The human side of you should make it less intense, but with demon blood, I don't know. It could worsen it or make your instincts out of control." He ran a hand down his face. "I don't know," he said truthfully.

Natsu clenched his hands, ashamed and irate. He had put Lucy through the pain of the mating ceremony, and assured her she wouldn't have to deal with his instincts again accept when they were in bed. But how could he explain it if his instincts took over whenever she attempted to do anything or if he smelled another's man arousal for her? And to top it all off, she still hadn't told him about her pregnancy! This situation was worsening more so than he thought it would. He just hoped Lucy would tell him soon. He didn't want his instincts to takeover before she could.

* * *

The candidates had narrowed down to a mere twelve by the time the second round had come along. Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Lucy, and Juvia had all advanced. While the others hadn't, they would still cheer them on with all their hearts. Mason had already announced the second round as a battle that would leave six ladies to advance to the final round. A Lacrima Screen presented who would battle whom. Only Lucy and Juvia, and Mira and Erza, were paired up from Fairy Tail, leaving Lisanna paired up with a stranger with flaming orange hair.

Already two battles had came and gone, leaving Lucy and Juvia next.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me proudly introduce you to the lovely Juvia Loxar of Fairy Tail and her opponent lovely Lady Lucy of Fairy Tail as well!" came Mason's merry voice.

Both women shared a determined smile as they walked out onto the battlefield. An open field of grass had replaced the stage and runway. A white rectangle symbolized the "fighting ring" so to speak. Juvia walked to the other side while Lucy stayed on her side. She scanned the stands to finds Fairy Tail. They were all hollering her name and Juvia's name, showing no favoritism. However, she saw no Natsu. A pang of hurt hit her chest. Her husband was not there to cheer her on as she hoped. Was he really that against her fighting that he left the stadium?

Lucy rubbed her stomach and murmured, "Don't worry, baby. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear." She sighed, disheartened. "I just wish your father was here…"

Mason took his position on a chair that used his magic to levitate over the battlegrounds. With microphone in hand, he announced, "Alright you lovely ladies, the same rule apply from the last match. We want no blood spilled. Wouldn't want to ruin your lovely bodies, hm?" he tittered. "The fight is only five minutes, ladies! If you look up on the Lacrima Screen, you'll see both of you have a full circle."

The Lacrima Screen was presented on all sides of the stadium for spectators to see. A picture of a confident Lucy and a playful Juvia were on the screen, both with glowing red circle underneath their pictures and a timer that had five minutes.

"The goal is to decreased the amount of point that other lovely lady has," Mason beamed. Mason made a fake gun with his hand and said, "When I say, 'Boo!', time to battle! Ready, lovely Lady Lucy and lovely Juvia?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is ready!"

"I'm ready, too!" Lucy cleared.

"Okay!" Mason said. "Bippity…Boppity… _Boo_!" Mason fired a magic light from his finger that exploded into the word **GO**.

" _Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!"_

" _Water Slicer!"_

Mason gasped as Lucy managed to back flip out of the way with golden light clinging onto her body and transforming into her Sagittarius Form. "And our two lovely women from Fairy Tail hit it off already!" he narrated. "How lovely!"

Lucy landed on the grass with ease and sighed. "You can't stop saying 'lovely', can you?" She got back up and dusted her new dress. She smirked at Juvia. "You'll have to do better than that, Juvia! I call upon Sagittarius to lend me his bow and arrow!" Golden particles swirled into her hand and took form of an impressive bow.

Juvia laughed. "Of course, Lucy! Juvia would never go too easy on her guildmates," she teased as she got into a fighting stance. She held out an arm and cried, " _Water Cane_!" Without fail, her arms disintegrated into a massive whip of water. She instantly jumped up and tried to whip Lucy.

Lucy collected her bow in her hands and dodged the watery whip, taking the time to pull back the bow's string and collect energy. "Try this!" She released the golden bow, dodging the next water whip.

Juvia moved out of the way just in time, both women falling onto their feet with grace. Juvia smiled. "Lucy will have to try better than that!" she boasted.

Lucy smiled back. "Of course I will." With that, Lucy plucked her bowstring several time as she began to run, firing each arrow at Juvia.

" _Water Dome!"_ Juvia commanded. A barrier of clear water circled Juvia protectively, but not in time for a few arrows to get passed. Only one hit Juvia on the shoulder, making her wince.

The circle under Juvia lost began to retract some of its circle. Lucy grinned as she continued to fire arrows. "I'd say I'm going to win this," she goaded.

Juvia shook her head as she evaporated her water dome. Not in Juvia's books. _Water Nebula! Water Slicer!_ "

The helix of water forced Lucy up into the air, making her give a surprised yelp. Before a water slicer could hit her, she twisted her body in mid-air and tried to land on solid ground, but another water slicer came toward her and hit her arm. Lucy fell with a slight wince, looking up to see some of her circle lose some of itself.

Juvia shouted, " _Water Slicer!_ "

Lucy began to run, dodging the water slicers Juvia kept sending her way and fired her golden arrows of energy at her opponent. With each duck and role and jump, the crowd began to go wild, thirsty for experiencing a true battle between Fairies. The Fairy Tail members loudly cheered on for their guildmates, wanting either to win.

" _Star Shot!"_

" _Water Dome!"_

" _I summon thee! Fleur d'etoiles!"_

Lucy replaced her bow for her magical whip, grinning at Juvia. "Let's do this!" she chanted as she whipped her magical whip at Juvia.

" _Water Body!"_

The whip, however, did not pass through Juvia's body. Instead, it grazed her side, making her lose points and take back her physical form. Juvia rubbed her side, but grinned at Lucy. "If that's how Lucy wants to play, then… _Water Jigsaw_!"

Lucy effortlessly moved out of the way as Juvia conjured up water shots at her.

" _Star Bow! Star Shot!"_

Juvia dodged most of the arrows raining down on her.

" _Water Slicer!"_

Lucy jumped away from each slicer.

" _Fleur d'etoiles!"_

Juvia managed to cartwheel away from the whip.

Mason clapped excitedly. "Wow, folks, these two lovely ladies sure are taking battling to another level, am I right?" The audience cheered in support. It certainly was more entertaining than the last battle. Already three minutes had gone and these two were fighting strong, barely breaking a sweat as they dished out magical attack after magical attack. It was simply mesmerizing.

Watching the battle from the entrance of the tunnel, Erza watched with calculating eyes. Both women moved effortlessly and with grace, just as they should with their agility. It was to be expected of S-Class Mages to handle such a small battle with elegance. But she noticed something wrong with Lucy. She saw her skin become paler with each attack and it took more recovering time than it should when she caught a moment's rest. Sweat was clinging to her brow as it was. Instead of looking refreshed like Juvia, Lucy was starting to look as though she had been fighting one of the hardest battles of her life.

Erza's eyes widened. The pregnancy. Lucy was using too much magical power.

"Mira!" Erza called worriedly.

The Demon was by Erza's side in a matter of moments, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" she fretted.

Erza nodded to the battlefield. "It's Lucy, Mira," she said. "You may not know, but—"

"Lucy's pregnant," Mira finished. At seeing Erza's surprise, "I was the one who encouraged Lucy to go to Porlyusica to test for her pregnancy. I've known for a while."

Erza grew suddenly indignant toward her friend. "And you didn't tell us?" she hissed. "Natsu was heartbroken when he learned of his unborn child, not by his wife, but by mere accident!"

Mira sighed. "I know, Erza," she spoke softly. "But it was not my secret to tell. I gave my word to keep her pregnancy hidden. As much as I knew Natsu should know, he should know through his wife's words, not mine."

Erza continued to feel a bit of frustration, but allowed it to lessen. Mira was right; there was no use arguing over the matter. Lucy had to tell Natsu herself. No one else was given the right to tell a man he was the father besides his own partner. A dull ache hurt Erza's heart, but she dismissed it. "I understand," she nodded. "But if you know, then you know how the baby is taking away Lucy's magic at a quicker rather than she can produce it," Erza assumed.

Mira nodded. "I do. And I know Lucy's magic is draining away now. It's in her movement. She's getting sloppier and her recovery time is slowing her down."

"We must step in," Erza decided.

Mira held out an arm to hold Erza back. At Erza's questioning look, Mira shook her head, a smile adorning her face as usual. "Oh, I don't think that is necessary. If you can feel what's coming near, you know we shouldn't have to intervene," she said cryptically.

* * *

" _Water Slicer!"_

Lucy moved out of the way, but just barely. Sweat glistened to her forehead. Her breaths came out in puffs. She felt her magic being drawn out of her quicker than she believed. Even her current form was beginning to weaken and waver. How could this be happening? Lucy did not remember any pregnant Mages become this tired within their first trimester. She was sure she had enough magic and strength to carry her through an easy battle. But whom was she fooling? If she used up more magic or took a hit to Juvia's attacks, she would instantly be knocked out.

Lucy panted, trying to stand on her feet, but she swayed a bit. She heard the worried voice of the Lion Spirit call out to her. _Lucy! Stop this! You're using too much magic!_

Lucy chuckled humorlessly. _I know_ , she responded through thought. _I'm just…so tired, Loke. I don't understand. My magic should be at full._

She sensed Loke's hesitation. _Lucy… We need to talk about your—_

" _Water Slicer!"_

It was too late.

Lucy took the hit.

The sensations of sharp water hitting her knocked her off balance, soaking her. She felt her magic dissipate and revert her back to her regular clothes, but it did not matter. She felt the soreness on her body become too much for her. She needed to sleep and replenish. She needed to sleep. So she decided that was what she would do. She elt go and began to fall back.

 _Lucy!_ came the fretting cries of her spirits.

"Lucy?" Juvia's questioning voice rang out.

"Lucy!" That was Mira and Erza's worried voices.

Lucy could not answer as the world blurred and faded into a muddle of colors that turned black. She heard the sounds of her faint breath, but could not prepare herself to hit the ground. She was so tired. So, so tired.

And so she slept.

* * *

Before Erza could move to try the impossible feat of catching Lucy as she fell, a roar of fire crashed down on the battlegrounds. The audience members did what they could to cover their mouths and noses, closing their eyes and a whirlwind of dirt and smoke blew over them. Mira stayed still through the theatrics, looking expectantly into the smoke-filled arena, Mira with knowing eyes and Erza with a worrying stare.

Juvia had created a Water Dome in the nick of time, but let it collapse as the smoke and dirt cleared up. In panic, she called, "Lucy! Lucy! Please answer Juvia! Are you alright?" There was no answer. Carefully, Juvia moved forward. "Lucy! Lucy! Is Lucy alright?" she shouted.

Still, the stadium was only filled with coughing and spluttering a few shouts from its people, but none had the voice of Lucy. Dread filled Juvia's stomach. No. Lucy could not be gone. Lucy was her former Love Rival, one of the sisters Juvia never had growing up or in Phantom Lord. Lucy needed to be okay.

"Lucy, _please_!" Juvia begged. "Juvia does not find this funny! If Lucy wants to win, Juvia will let Lucy win! Lucy _needs_ to speak to Juvia!"

There was still nothing. Not a sign of the Celestial Maiden. Juvia looked around desperately, though the smoke did little to help. To the others, she shouted over the coughs and yells, "Erza! Mira! Lucy is—!"

" _Sky Dragon Roar!"_ came a thunderous roar.

The smoke was blown away in two blinks. The force of the air was so strong that everyone closed their eyes and braced himself or herself, howling their discomfort and agitation. Once the smoke and dust cleared away, Juvia slowly lifted her eyes opened to scan the field. But it was empty. There was no Lucy anymore. In fact, most of the grass had been charred into a deathly black, making it hideous. Juvia's eyes widened at the sight. Oh no, Lucy!

" _Lucy!_ " Juvia shouted, frantic.

Juvia began to run about, searching for some sort of sign, but footsteps made her stop. She looked to see a smiling Mira and Erza approaching her, clad in bikinis. Mira put a comforting hand on Juvia's shoulder, staring at her with calm blue eyes. "It's okay, Juvia," she consoled. "Lucy is fine."

Juvia sniffled, tears threatening to fall. "Bu-Bu-But Lucy! Sh-She was—!"

"We know," Erza interrupted gently. "She'll be back in a moment." After exchanging glances with Mira, Erza amended her statement: "Or maybe by the end of the night."

Juvia looked at the elder Mages in confusion and disbelief. "But Juvia doesn't understand," she said, shaking her head. "Where's Lucy? Natsu won't be happy if Lucy isn't here."

Mira laughed. "Oh, Natsu is with her, so he is fine," she assured. Mira put an arm around Juvia and led her away from the field. "Let's get out of her, hm? I'm sure you have a lot more questions."

Juvia bowed her head, blushing. "Yes, Mira," she said submissively.

Erza stayed behind, eyes staring at Mason Dream in his floating chair. She announced for him and all to her, "Lucy will no longer be able to battle. Juvia is the winner by default. As of now, Juvia withdraws, leaving the battle are moot. Mirajane and myself are no longer competing as well." Leaving Mason open-jawed and the whole stadium stunned, Erza turned on her heel and strutted away back to the tunnel to find Mira and a frantic Juvia.

Mason watched Erza leave with wide eyes. Had she really just done that? Oh dear. He cleared his throat into his microphone, the crowd looking at him for guidance. He smiled. "Well, ladies and gentleman, what a lovely surprise! It is sad to see such lovely women leave, but the show must go on! Next up to battle are the lovely Anastasia and her lovely rival, Zerena! How lovely!"

* * *

Lucy hadn't meant to pass out, but with the fume of the flames and her magic and physical lethargy, it happened regardless. All she could remember was her spirits trying to console her, but she could only feel their comfort rather than hear it. She remembered feeling so much warmth and protection surge around her as she began to fall back into the arms of which she knew instantly, but couldn't name at the moment.

" _Sleep, mate."_

That voice. That rough and deep voice she had only heard in times of carnivorous and truly feral passion. That voice that made her body tremble. It was Natsu. It was _her_ Natsu. She was sure of it.

Lucy awoke slowly and groggily on cavern flooring. It did not help her soreness at all—making her ache more than anything—but she supposed it could be worse. Fire danced in her eyes and she felt the warmth she loved and cuddled in so often. Lifting her head sluggishly, Lucy noticed she had rested her head on a folded scarf— _Natsu's_ scar.

Lucy called out scratchily, "Natsu?"

There was a response within seconds. Energy of warmth and love surrounded her and she felt his presence by her side. Lips were close to the side of her face as they ordered huskily, "Drink."

Without preamble, a bowl was pressed onto Lucy's lips and tipped forward. She opened her mouth and greedily drank every drop, parched beyond belief. Had she really needed that much water? It only took her a few moments to down the whole thing before it was pulled away from her lips and set down somewhere.

Natsu must have stood up for his voice sounded faraway. "Stay. Get water. Mate stay," came Natsu's command. It sounded strange and rough, unused to Fioren, but attempting to sound out each word.

Lucy hummed her agreement and footsteps began to walk away from her. She took the time to fully opened her eyes and look at her new environment. She was in a cave. It was well lit by the fire and quite spacious with domed walls. She could tell teenagers had been around to carve their names into the rock. The fire near her was not large, but not tiny either. It was the right size and dancing orange and gold for two people. She looked at the mouth of the cave to see it was nighttime. The sky was dark blue, bordering on black, but stars freckled the sky meaninglessly.

Natsu came back soon enough with the bowl filled with water. He noticed she was wide-awake and darted over to her, examining her carefully with eyes that were no longer onyx. They were red and they looked a bit angry. He donned no shirt just like he had not before. His swim trunks were still on and he was barefoot.

Lucy reached a tentative hand to touch Natsu's scaly cheek. "Natsu?" she whispered.

Natsu glowered at her, but allowed her to touch him. "Got hurt. Mate got hurt," he seethed.

Lucy sighed, eyes looking down in shame. "I did," she agreed quietly. "It was bound to happen."

Natsu growled lowly at the comment. "No. Mate stay. Protect mate. Treasure mate," he insisted.

Lucy shot her head up to give Natsu a firm glare. "We protect _each other_ , not just you protect me," she snapped. "We watch each other's backs. I knew what I was doing when I was out there."

"Mate c-could die," Natsu stressed, struggling to pronounce the word "could". "Mate got hurt." Natsu took on of Lucy's hands and pressed it onto his chest where she felt his heartbeat. "Need mate," Natsu said sincerely, red eyes looking at Lucy with so much love and passion she thought she would cry. "Al-Always," he pressed. "Always need mate."

Lucy swallowed, thick with emotion. She hated her hormones were in overdrive as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She refused to let them fall. "I'll always need you, too, Natsu," she promised. "I'm sorry for going against you. We should've talked out me competing than me getting angry," she apologized earnestly.

Natsu's red eyes danced in amusement. "Mate good queen. Mate has spirit." He gave Lucy a feral grin, eyes changing from amusement to desire. "Need mate," he decided as he proceeded to scoop Lucy in his arms and lay her down underneath him. He leaned his forehead against Lucy's, red eyes looking at her in such lust it made her thighs quiver. "Need to feel mate. Need mate. _Lucy_ ," he hissed softly as if wanting her to understand.

Lucy understood him perfectly. His dragon side needed to be comforted with the fact she was with him. She nodded, longing entering her own brown-eyed gaze. "I need you too, _Natsu_ ," she whispered alluringly.

Natsu growled a guttural growl at her tone and had no hesitation as he ripped off Lucy's bikini with one movement. Lucy paid little mind to it as Natsu lapped and nipped at her breasts, trying his hardest to be gentle. He purred in pleasure as Lucy rewarded him by combing her delicate fingers through his hair. Her hitched breaths and her enticing smell made more blood rush down fast. His testicles tightened as he lapped Lucy's nipples, another hand tracing her smooth stomach.

" _Natsu_ ," Lucy moaned, unable to stop it.

Natsu hummed his appreciation of his name and his length stiffen, feeling restricted in his swimming trunks. He bit at Lucy's nipple and made her back arch, a small gasp emitting from her. Slowly, Natsu's licks and nips began to get lower and lower, his mouth traveling from Lucy's chest to her abdomen until it was at her lower stomach. Natsu took a whiff of her scent to see it saturated in Lucy's sweet arousal. His red eyes went back up to connect with Lucy's eyes, burning in need.

Lucy nodded and sighed when Natsu ripped off her bikini bottom. Lukewarm arm hit her and she squirmed a bit. She wanted to cross her legs with the need to release her warm tension somehow. But she knew Natsu would just part her legs once more.

Natsu crawled on top of her to rest his forehead on hers. In their months of sex, she learned it was his animalistic side's version of kissing. It was intimate to him. He asked her in a growl, "Ready, _Lucy_?"

Lucy smiled up at him and nodded. "Always," she murmured.

Natsu moved his head to the crook of her neck and licked her Mark, Lucy tensing and accidentally releasing another moan of desire. " _Natsu_ ," she hissed.

Natsu felt proud at the affect his Mark had on his Mate. No other Dragon Slayer—no other male—would be able to make her feel this way, regardless she was human. He was positive. He lapped at the Mark a bit more, needing Lucy to crave him. It was only thing that soothed him. The saccharine aroma of Lucy's sensual smell mixed with her normal scent made his length feel painfully restricted in his trunks. However, a thought nagged him. He was not the only one who was lusting after his mate. Those other men, he had smelt their arousal toward his mate. That got him angry. He tolerated others admiring his queen, but he refused to let them lust over her. She was his alone. She was his most sacred treasure. She was his Lucy.

In sudden rage and need to prove dominance, Natsu backed away to rip off his swim trunks, uncaring that either was left without clothes. His erection was unrestricted, but it throbbed for Lucy. He aligned himself with Lucy and gave a harsh thrust into her, purring at the pleasure he felt. Lucy's gasp and her breasts moving mesmerized him. His mate. His beautiful mate. The mother to his offspring.

God, Natsu loved to remember that fact.

Lucy's breathing became louder and more sporadic as Natsu continued to thrust into her roughly, his emotions high-strung. His need to dominate his mate and prove to other males she was his won over being gentle. Both Lucy and Natsu knew he needed to claim her again and cover her in his scent.

Lucy felt herself tighten around him, nails digging into Natsu's shoulder. "Na-Na-Nat—…" Lucy tried to say, but the tension was too much for her. With another rough snap of the hips, Lucy cried out loudly, " _Natsu_!"

When Natsu felt Lucy riding out her orgasm on him, he began to feel lost in the pleasure himself. With one last thrust, Natsu let out a feral roar and allowed himself to release into Lucy in several powerful jolts. Lucy felt the wonderful pressure inside her and sighed in bliss as Natsu laid his head on her breast, hot breath fanning her nipples.

It took a few minutes for both to climb down from their orgasmic high. Lucy was breathing deeply, staring up at the cave ceiling in wonder. Natsu moved his head near Lucy's Mark. He felt purringly satisfied, maybe smug, even if a little weary. He could only smell his scent on Lucy. He knew she would only get this type of satisfaction from him and him alone. She would always be his mate.

Lucy swallowed, gaining breath. "I'll always love you, Natsu," she whispered to him. "Nothing could make me stop."

Natsu continued to breathe into Lucy's neck, slowing it down until it was regular. He swallowed and breathed again, feeling himself starting to go soft within his mate—no, his wife. He asked the question he had been dying to ask. "Then…why didn't you tell me you're having our kid?" he inquired in his normal, slightly breathless voice.

Lucy froze, knowing she had heard correctly. But how? And why? How did he…? Fear swirled around Lucy, and Lucy knew Natsu would smell her fear scent. She bit back her own frantic questions to ask only one. "You knew?"

Natsu looked up from his position to stare at Lucy with onyx filled with residual desire and love. But hurt and confusion were prominent within his deep pools. He frowned, clearly upset. "It seems like I wasn't supposed to," he pointed out, a bit angry.

Lucy looked at him like a child caught doing something wrong. "When?" she demanded softly. "When did you—?"

"When you were in the hospital," Natsu cut in, eyes staring at her with more anger than hurt. "I overheard you and the doctor. And Erza and Gray know too." He gave her a look of disappointment. "You weren't going to tell me," he accused. "I had to overhear it after you got hurt."

"Natsu," Lucy begged, "please, just pull out and we can talk."

Natsu complied. He slowly pulled out before abandoning her completely. He sat back on his bottom before taking Lucy by the hand and helping her into between his legs. Both were sweaty and naked and the musk of sex was in the air, but neither cared. Lucy put her back to Natsu and leaned on his chest. Natsu put on hand on Lucy's thigh and another one stroking her stomach.

Natsu broke the silence first, voice cracking in hurt. "You weren't going to tell me," he said again.

Lucy cast her eyes to her stomach in shame. "I was," she weakly defended.

"So you were. But when, Lucy? When were you going to tell me you're pregnant?" Natsu inquired impatiently.

Lucy wasn't able to give him an answer that would satisfy him, but only the truth was what she wanted to say. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "When I first found out, I was stupid to think of hiding it from you and—"

"Why did you hide it?" Natsu interrupted.

Lucy sighed heavily. "I was a coward," she admitted. "I was scared. Trust me when I say both reasons aren't good, but it's the truth." She let out a small breath, letting all her emotions flow out. "When I learned about the baby taking away more magic than I could give, I panicked even more. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell you after that. I thought about telling you during our vacation, but then we argued and I—"

Natsu kissed Lucy's shoulder and moved his hand to take hers, effectively shushing her. "I know," he told her. "I know about our kid taking away your magic." His grip on his hands tightened as he gritted his teeth in self-loathing. "Because of me, our kid is basically taking away all your strength. All because of me."

"Don't say that," Lucy scolded fiercely, turning her head to give him a hard stare. "I'm at fault too. It's because of both of us our child needed more magic and energy, not just you. Don't even think about blaming yourself."

Natsu growled lowly, but let it go. He didn't want to argue with Lucy anymore. "Fine," he conceded reluctantly. He said seriously, "Lucy, if there's a time that comes when I have to choose between you and the kid, I—"

"Please don't say it," Lucy implored. "Let's not think of that, okay? I just want to enjoy us being parents."

Natsu broke into a toothy grin. "We're going to be an awesome team!" he proclaimed. "I can't wait to teach them magic and have sparing matches and have eating contests and—!"

Lucy chuckled. "Hey, I don't want my baby fighting too soon," she chastised, making Natsu groan in complaint. "I just can't wait to help them read!"

"Why not fight?" Natsu demanded. "They need to know how to fight!"

"And they will," Lucy soothed, amused. "But I want our baby to learn to read and walk and talk before they go out punching Gary every five minutes."

Natsu saw reason in that. "I guess that's okay," he supposed. His hand traced circles in Lucy's stomach and both look down at the smooth skin. Natsu smiled. "You're going to get so fat in the next year," he cackled.

Lucy elbowed him in the gut, satisfied by his small mutter of protest. "A pregnancy is a good nine to ten months, Natsu," she reminded him. "And it's not fat! The baby is just growing inside my stomach."

Natsu shrugged. "Either way, I still can't wait for you to get fat and pop out our kid," he told her.

Lucy hummed. "I know you've wanted to be a great dad like Igneel," she confessed.

"More than anything," Natsu agreed, giving her Mark a feathery kiss. "And I'm glad you'll be with me to be a great mom, just like yours." He began to pepper Lucy's neck in kisses and asked, "How many weeks are you again?"

"Eleven," Lucy sighed, feeling pleasure begin to coil at her gut. Something clicked in Lucy's mind, but pleasure was starting to cloud it. "Natsu? I have a question."

Natsu hovered over Lucy's skin and said, "Shoot," before returning to giving her kisses.

"How come…the first time you…went dragon hurt, but…it won't hurt me…anymore?" Lucy asked in-between breaths. "Is it…because…you gained con-control?"

Natsu purred at Lucy's arousal scent and her inability to think straightly. "In a way," he told her lowly. "There's no need for my dragon side to claim you again like that. Dragons mate to just have kids, so there wasn't a need for me to take you like I did in the mating ceremony."

"Oh," Lucy groaned, processing the words barely as she felt Natsu's kisses. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what Natsu meant. She tore away from him to face him, anger written on her face. Natsu looked at her sheepishly with guilt-ridden eyes. She didn't care. "You mean to tell me you knew I'd get pregnant?" she seethed. "After I told you I wanted kids a bit later in life, you _still_ knew you'd get me pregnant during the mating ceremony?"

Natsu rubbed his neck uncomfortably, hating the look of betrayal on Lucy's face. "You would have gotten pregnant anyways," he defended weakly. "We've been doing it without the condom."

That argument just made Lucy's anger increase. "Then remind me to buy some when we get home," she snapped at him. "You _knew_! You _knew_ you'd get me pregnant!" Lucy stood up and Natsu's eyes latched onto her form, afraid she would storm away. "I can't believe this! Here I am freaking out, and you knew!"

"I didn't know…exactly," Natsu tried to explain, wincing at Lucy's glower. "I knew to complete the mating ceremony, I had to mate you and possibly get you pregnant. If I didn't, I'd have to hurt you until you did. I guess I kind of forgot about that part since the vacation," he said, ducking his head.

" _Honeymoon_ ," Lucy corrected in a sneer. "And you 'forgot', did you? You didn't think you could tell me about the ceremony before? You _knew_ I wasn't ready to have kids!"

Natsu's eyes flashed with sudden anger, red threatening to break through. He could tell his dragon and demon side hated being talked down by their mate. But he reined in his instincts. "It shouldn't matter now," Natsu attempt to soothe. "We're having a kid anyways. Besides, you didn't even tell me you were pregnant. I don't get why you're so angry I kept this from you."

The expression on Lucy's face made Natsu want to desperately take back his words. He stuttered to amend the situation. "I-I—!"

"No," Lucy said tonelessly. "You're right, Natsu. What right do I have to get mad at you for not telling me about everything before I made my choice when I didn't tell you about my kid?"

Natsu shrank when Lucy emphasized " _my_ ". She was mad. He could smell the anger rolling off her in bitter waves. He cursed. This was not what he wanted. He watched as Lucy collected the shredded remains of her swimsuit and began to walk out of the cave. That was when Natsu panicked and sprung to block her exit. He held onto Lucy's shoulders and cringed when he saw a blank look on Lucy's face. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

Lucy did her best to shrug. "We're both angry. We both hurt each other. Maybe it's best if we just cooled off," she suggested.

Natsu shook his head. Both of them knew he despised the idea of beating around the bush rather than confronting the problem head on. "No. We're going to talk," he decided firmly. "Lucy, I'm sorry. Please believe me how sorry I am. I'm not sorry I mated and Marked you. But I'm sorry I never told you everything about the ceremony." He let go of one shoulder to scratch his cheek awkwardly. "Dragons have always finished the mating ceremony by getting the girl pregnant, I guess. It's a symbol their mating is complete once they have their eggs. And we weren't any different."

"Well, you completed the ceremony. Congratulations," Lucy told him dryly.

Natsu looked at Lucy beseechingly. "Lucy, I can't be sorry you're pregnant. I'm happy we're having a kid, even if you're not."

Lucy looked stunned at the declaration. "You think I'm not happy about having a kid? I am so happy we're going to be parents! That's not what's upsetting me. The fact that you hid something this serious from me about us and our future makes me upset."

"Now you know how I felt when I found out you were pregnant and kept hiding it," Natsu told her gently, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. "I felt really bad, like you didn't love me enough to tell me. And like you didn't even want our kid."

"I do," Lucy assured him. "Maybe it wasn't my ideal timing, but I do want our baby. I'm sorry you felt like I didn't love you enough."

Natsu dismissed her apology with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry I made you feel the same," he apologized. He chuckled, giving her his infamous Dragneel grin. "Can we please stop hiding stuff like this from each other? It sucks when we do."

Lucy laughed. "It does really suck," she agreed in amusement. "If we're going to get this marriage right and raise a kid, we have to be honest with each other and I make a Celestial promise to be honest to you about all of this."

Natsu smiled, content, as he leaned his forehead on Lucy's. "I make a dragon's promise to be honest with you about all of this too," he murmured, breath fanning Lucy's face.

It was in no time their lips connected with passion and craving. Lucy dropped the remains of her bikini to wrap her arms around Natsu's neck while Natsu took the liberty of sweeping Lucy off her feet to lay her down by the fire, both doing their best to keep their lips in-synch. Natsu growled hungrily when Lucy ran a hand through his hair. He—

"Get a room, Salamander!"

Natsu and Lucy instantly broke apart in shock, Natsu ungracefully getting off of Lucy and landing at her side. The two stared wide-eyed at the amused Fairy Tail members at the mouth of the cave. Gajeel was looking disgusted at the sight of the two while Levy and Mira looked amused.

Gajeel groaned, covering his nose. "Sheesh, your excitement is thick and I know you two had sex already. Couldn't keep it in your pants, Salamander?" he leered.

Levy chuckled, looking at her boyfriend in entertainment. "Having a Dragon's nose really stinks, doesn't it?" she goaded.

Gajeel growled at her, but didn't comment.

Before Lucy knew it, Natsu had her behind him, not allowing others to see her body. He tensed, eyes beginning to shimmer in a glaring red. " _Mate mine_ ," he snarled, baring his teeth. " _No look. No take. Mate stay_."

Mira gave Natsu a gentle stare. "It's okay, Natsu," she pacified. "None of us are here to take Lucy away from you. We just wanted to make sure the two of you were okay, and we brought clothes for both of you, see?" Mira gestured to the bag in her hand.

Lucy put her hand on Natsu's arm and rubbed it delicately. She whispered in his ear, "It's okay, Natsu. I'm fine. I'm your mate. Our kid and me are safe. Just calm down."

Ad Lucy whispered more reassuring words into Natsu's ear, he relaxed, eyes softening back into his steely onyx. He looked at Mira apologetically when he had finally calmed down and realized his actions. "I'm sorry, Mira," he said, ashamed and genuine.

Mira laughed at Natsu, walking up to pat his head. "It's fine, Natsu. Levy and Gajeel told me you might be territorial with Lucy right now, with her being pregnant," she added with a twinkle in her eye.

Natsu's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You knew?"

Mira nodded. "I knew even before Lucy, so don't blame her. And I am sorry I couldn't tell you, but it was never my place to say."

"Same here," Levy piped up, stepping forward with Gajeel trailing after her, muttering his agreement.

Lucy looked at the Solid Script Mage in shock. "You two knew too?"

Levy nodded, smiling at the dumbstruck expressions of Natsu and Lucy. "I knew before you did," she clarified.

Gajeel grunted, "Salamander got a little upset during the beauty contest with guys going crazy over you, so I took him to calm down. But he let it slip about your kid, and it made sense. Your scent has been starting to change, and I can hear its heartbeat. I thought it was something in my ear."

"Gray and Erza know too," Mira added in, shuffling through the bag and handing Lucy a sarong, a loose top and underwear. "They knew the same day Natsu found out apparently."

Lucy began to put on the shirt, wriggling her head through before putting her arms in. As she slipped on underwear, she asked, "Who doesn't know about my pregnancy yet?"

Levy was the one to answer. "Everyone else. I'm sure Wendy knows after dealing with pregnant Mages with Porlyusica, and the Master must have had a feeling, but as for everyone else? Clueless."

Natsu took the boxers and shorts Mira gave him and slipped them on, looking toward Lucy as she finished putting the sarong on. He was hesitant to ask, but he had to anyways. "Do you—…? Do you want to tell everyone?" he asked her.

Lucy was quick to answer. "Yes. I don't want this to be a secret anymore. They're family. I shouldn't have kept it a secret for as long as I did in the first place," she responded. She looked at Natsu remorsefully as he eyes began to glisten. "I'm sorry I hid this from you," she apologized to him.

Natsu walked over to Lucy and pulled her into an embrace, sighing in content when she snuggled into his chest for comfort. "It'll be okay, Lucy," he swore with all the sincerity he could muster. "I still haven't found a word for how much I feel for you, but I love you. And I love our kid too. I'm sure all of Fairy Tail will."

Mira, Levy, and Gajeel watched as the couple hugged in front of the fire, Natsu whispering his comfort into Lucy's ear and her body shaking from her sobs. To Mira and Levy, it looked positively romantic. A husband comforting the love of his life as they accepted their new life. Gajeel, on the other hand, was not impressed.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, uncovering his nose to cross his arms. "Why are girls so emotional?" he complained. "How can you just cry just like that?"

Levy hit his arm. Even though it had no real effect on Gajeel, he shot her a look and she returned it with a glare. "Be quiet," she snapped. "It's obvious she's going through new emotions with her being pregnant. And it's obvious she's sorry for keeping this from Natsu. Let it be."

"Still," Gajeel grumbled, eyeing the mates carefully, "who would have thought Natsu would actually mature and have a wife and a kid?"

Natsu's head shot up and he glared over at a smug-looking Gajeel. "I can still hear," he snapped, irritated.

Lucy sighed, wiping her eyes. "Come on. Let's go back to the others. Where exactly are they?" She directed her question to the trio.

"Left 'em back at a restaurant near here," Gajeel answered, suddenly moody. "I left a perfectly good dinner for you too."

"We didn't ask you to find us," Natsu hissed back.

Lucy asked in a more calm tone, "How did you find us?"

Mira answered, "Gajeel caught your scent. He thought after Natsu got you from the stadium we should leave the two of you be. But once it hit night, we got a little worried until we started walking and Gajeel caught your scents."

Gajeel wrinkled his nose in childish disgust. "God, it smelled horrible," he growled. "I could smell the lust stench of both of you. It still reeks." He grinned teasingly Lucy as a brother would do to his little sister. "And my ears picked up on your moaning. You really _are_ loud, Bunny Girl."

Lucy blushed a furious shade of red while the others laughed at Lucy's embarrassment. She smacked Natsu's naked chest when he was caught laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" she whined.

Natsu grinned, nuzzling against her cheek with his own. "Oh come on, Lucy! You know you're loud! It'd be boring if you were quiet anyways," he told her as though the response was obvious.

Mira clapped her hands, amused by Lucy's embarrassment. "Come now. Let's get back to the restaurant. Natsu, put out the fire. Then we can go eat!"

The little team cheered and Natsu put out the fire before running to Lucy grabbing her hand and giving it a light kiss. Instantly, he put his arm around her shoulders and they held hands, Natsu excitedly talking to the baby of all of the food he favorited. Gajeel and Levy trailed behind with their hands laced together, Levy scolding Gajeel for his insensitivity. Mira was the last to leave, watching the two Dragon Slayers and their partners. She smiled, looking up at the moon. Things were starting to get better. Now all she had to do was figure out how to become Natsu and Lucy's baby's godmother…

* * *

" _You're what?"_

To see the faces of Fairy Tail so shocked and gaping was comical. Bixslow's chicken fell from his lips and back onto his plate. Lisanna nearly dropped her wineglass in shock. Juvia froze, making Gary stare at his mother in worry. Aine looked confused, not at all understanding what was happening, but Lance, Asuka, and Mystogan stared at their Aunt Lucy's stomach like it was a foreign creature. Bisca had a hand over her over her mouth and Alzack had spit his drink on the ground. Evergreen's fork dropped and Elfman's mouth was dripping with crumbs from his biscuit. Laxus looked satisfied, as though he expected this to come. Gray and Erza looked at each other knowingly before offering Lucy encouraging smiles. Cana was too drunk to be surprised, swaying in her seat and laughing at the prospect of Natsu knocking up Lucy.

Evergreen finally blinked, looking at Lucy in shock. "Say that again?" she kindly asked.

Lucy shared a smile with Natsu, who nodded back at her proudly. "I'm pregnant," she told everyone.

Evergreen nodded absently. "Yes, just making sure I got it right the first time," she mumbled.

Cana suddenly spoke up in a highly-euphoric voice. "You sure it's Pinky's baby, _Lucy_?" she asked gaily.

Natsu scowled at Cana, bringing Lucy closer to him. "Of course it's mine!" he growled. When Lucy put a hand on his chest, the anger inside him began to disappear, replaced with his usual cheeriness. "Lucy's going to have our kid! How great is that?"

"Better than great!" Lisanna cheered, snapping out of her reverie as many of the team did the same to give the couple ecstatic smiles. Lisanna stood up quickly, leaving her wineglass, to rush over to Lucy and yank her away from Natsu. She hugged Lucy fiercely, squealing in delight, and Lucy laughed, hugging her back. "Oh my God, Lucy, you're going to make a fabulous mom!"

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia said, picking up Gary and darting over to Lucy. Lisanna released Lucy for the Celestial Maiden to turn to Juvia. Juvia gave Lucy a quick hug, beaming. "Juvia can't wait for Lucy to have the baby! She can play with Gary!"

"It could be a boy!" Natsu interjected.

Gray stood up to go over to Natsu. He gave him a slap on the shoulder and shook his head, grinning all the while. "Don't underestimate Juvia," he warned. "She knew the gender of each Fairy Tail kid just on intuition alone. She's right on this one too."

Natsu pouted. "But I want a boy," he whined. "It _has_ to be a boy!"

"And if it's not?" Alzack asked as he moved to them to join the conversation. The women and Aine gathered around Lucy, offering them words of advice and encouragement, while all the men of Fairy Tail went to congratulate Natsu.

Natsu's eyes lit up brightly at an idea. "Then we'll try until we get a boy," he decided proudly.

Pantherlily gave a deep chuckle. "See how one child fairs before trying for another," he suggested. Nostalgia flicked in his dark eyes. "Raising a child does take a lot of energy."

Happy flew overhead and plopped on Natsu's head, griping lightly on his hair. He stated, "Well, it doesn't matter. _I'm_ going to teach Natsu's kid how to catch some yummy fish."

Alzack chuckled. "I have a feeling that's more for your benefit than the baby's, Happy."

Elfman patted Natsu's shoulder in congratulations. "It takes a real man to have a kid with a strong woman," he acknowledged. "After what you've been through, you deserve this type of happiness. I'm proud of you, Natsu."

Natsu was stunned. To hear Elfman so serious and yet not add the word "man" to the sentence was unsettling. But he understood Elfman's intentions. He grinned at Elfman and the two gave each other a high-five. "Yeah. I guess I do," Natsu said humbly.

Suddenly, Elfman sniffled and a moment later tears were bawling out of his eyes, surprising everyone with his outburst. He covered his eyes with his arm, but his loud sniffles were heard. "It-It's ju-just so ma-manly to see N-N-Natsu so gr-grown up! How m-m-manly!" he sobbed.

Evergreen appeared, giving Elfman a disgusting look. Natsu saw her eyes soften with affection toward the monster of man. "Get over yourself, you big baby!" she growled. "You're making a scene!"

"I ca-ca-can't help it!" Elfman bawled. "It's j-j-just so _manly_!"

Evergreen glared at her boyfriend and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him away while muttering under her breath about how "sensitive" and "unmanly" he was, making him cry harder.

There was a lot more congratulations and words exchanged before Fairy Tail settled down at the table. Laxus sat at the head of the table with Mira by his side, looking as if he were the proud king and Mira his queen. Natsu sat at the other end of the table, both looking like a cheerful princely dragon and his spirited princess. Laxus gruffly ordered Champagne for the table, Lucy politely asking for grape juice for her and the children, and Laxus lead them into a toast.

"To Fairy Tail's new future!" Laxus toasted, raising his glass and leading others to do the same. "And to Natsu and Lucy's future!"

"Cheers!" was a chorus that echoed in the dining room, disturbing others around them. Aine, Lance, Asuka, and Mystogan toasted with their parents as well while Gary looked around in awe of the situation. The waiters swiftly came with meals already prepared for Lucy and Natsu, leaving both salivating. Everything was calm. Everything w—

"I challenge all of you to an eating contest!" Natsu bellowed.

Lucy looked at her husband in alarm. "Natsu!" she tried to shush.

Gajeel smirked. "You're on, Salamander!" he called.

"Eating the most is _manly_!" Elfman exclaimed, earning a disapproving look from Evergreen.

Gray looked at Natsu challengingly. "We'll see who eats the most, losers," he goaded.

Erza then joined in the conversation, deciding to play along. "It is I whom shall be victorious!" she declared like a mighty warrior, earning disbelieving looks from her children. "Let this competition _begin_!"

And just like that, Gajeel, Elfman, Gray, Erza and Natsu began wolfing down their food and demanding more and more dishes from the dumbstruck waiters, ignoring the looks of those around them or their partners or children's amused and reproachful looks.

Laxus sighed, eating his pasta. "They never change," he mentioned to Mira.

Mira watched as Gray attempted to shove Gajeel away from his plate, leaving the Iron Dragon Slayer to simultaneously wolf down his food and push away Gray. "I'm glad they never do," she commented, eyes flickering down delightedly to see Lance feeding Aine, both blushing. "Sometimes, it's okay for them to stick to their ways. It's what makes us Fairy Tail."

Laxus nodded his agreement, intrigued as well by Lance and Aine rather than the disaster in front of them. "I guess," he supposed.

"And by the way," Mira added, "I hope you know we're paying for dinner."

Laxus' eyes snapped back on the mania in front of him to see dirty dishes begin to pile up as waiters stood at the ready with trays of food balanced neatly. His right eye twitched. How could they eat so much? Now he understood what made his grandfather cry whenever he saw Fairy Tail's cleanup bills. He could practically see how much money he was spending tonight.

Laxus trembled for a moment before shouting up to the heavens, " _Damn brats!_ "


End file.
